Fountain of Fairies
by SweetBloodyNight
Summary: Natsu va a celebrar con sus amigos el 50 aniversario desde la inauguración de un famoso parque de su ciudad a dicho lugar. Nada más llegar vio a una chica rubia sentada sobre la fuente situada en el centro del parque y desde entonces, no se la puede sacar de la cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? ¿Quién es esa misteriosa chica? Sólo leyendo lo sabrás ;D /NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

"Los últimos rayos de luz se estaban ocultando para dar paso a la noche. Hacía frío. El parque empezaba a vaciarse. Ella estaba mirando al suelo con su rostro lleno de frustración. Yo la miraba a ella".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Natsu!- exclamó Gray. -Te toca.

El nombrado se giró hacia su amigo, que estaba sentado al lado de él y lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó.

-¿Qué te pasa? Hoy estás más idiotizado de lo normal -se burló el moreno.

-¿Qué has dicho, imbécil? -exclamó Natsu.

-¡Eh! ¡No discutáis! -intervino Erza, que estaba sentada al otro extremo del mantel. -Hemos venido a hacer este picnic para pasárnoslo bien.

-Querrás decir para pasártelo bien tú -murmuró Natsu.

-¿Has dicho algo? -preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

-N-No, nada -dijo Natsu moviendo las manos en señal de negación.

-Pero Gray tiene razón -comentó Jellal, que estaba sentado al lado de Erza. -Llevas todo el día distraído. ¿Ocurre algo?

Natsu entonces posó su mirada en el césped sobre el que estaban sentados. La recordó de nuevo: la chica sentada en la fuente del centro del parque que miraba su reloj. Él y sus amigos habían llegado temprano a ese parque para poder conseguir un sitio y hacer un picnic por proposición de Erza. Hoy era el día en el que se cumplían 50 años desde que ese parque famoso parque se inauguró y todas las personas lo festejaban haciendo picnic en sus amplias zonas de césped. Natsu tenía muchísimo sueño, pero despertó totalmente al ver a esa chica rubia sentada en la fuente: Su cabellera rubia caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos color chocolate se posaban en un reloj color rojo que rodeaba la fina muñeca de su mano izquierda. Parecía estar esperando a alguien.

-¿Hola? -Jellal volvió a interrumpir los pensamientos de su amigo moviendo su mano enfrente de su cara, como si estuviera saludándolo.

-Perdón -se disculpó este. De pronto, mostró una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. -¡No me pasa nada! Es sólo que tengo muchísimo sueño por haber madrugado tanto. Eso es todo -se excusó.

-Pues ya llevamos dos horas aquí. Deberías haberte espabilado hace rato -le dijo Erza cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, no importa. Es Natsu después de todo -comentó Gray, que sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y soltó un pequeño grito.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? -preguntó Natsu enarcando una ceja.

-He... sentido... una... presencia... -dijo entrecortadamente con la voz temblorosa y el rostro aterrado. -Tengo un mal presentimiento... -añadió girándose y mirando hacia un árbol que había detrás de él.

Una chica de pelo azul y ondulado miraba de forma amorosa a Gray malamente escondida tras el árbol con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gray-sama... -dijo con la voz baja, pero que todos escucharon.

-J-Juvia... -dijo éste.

-¡Gray-sama! -exclamó la chica abalanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo. -¡Perdona a Juvia por haber tardado tanto en venir!

-Vaya, estabas ahí Juvia -le saludó la pelirroja. -Toma asiento. -añadió señalando el sitio al lado de Gray.

La chica enseguida se sentó.

-Juvia a tenido que averiguar ciertos asuntos antes de venir aquí. Pero ahora está totalmente libre para la fiesta -comentó.

-Genial entonces-dijo Jellal.

-Pero nos faltan vasos-observó Natsu al ver que dentro de la bolsa donde trajo las bebidas. -Eché los vasos justos para nosotros cuatro.

-¿Eres idiota? -cuestionó Gray provocando a su amigo de nuevo. -No sirves ni para encargarte de los vasos.

-¡Era temprano! ¡Tenía sueño! ¿Esperabas que me pusiera a pensar que tu novia posiblemente vendría a la fiesta y que tengo que echar un vaso por si acaso? -exclamó Natsu puniéndose de pie.

Gray se sonrojó y Juvia todavía más.

-M-Mi...Mi-Mi... ¿Mi novia? ¡No digas estupideces! -exclamó Gray.

-La novia de Gray-sama... -murmuró Juvia llevándose las manos a la cara mientras fantaseaba.

Natsu parpadeó algo incrédulo.

-En cualquier caso... Natsu -lo llamó Erza. -Ve a conseguir un vaso para ella.

-¿Pero por qué yo? -replicó Natsu.

-Porque eras el encargado de los vasos y las bebidas, obviamente -respondió mientras daba un sorbo de su vaso.

Natsu hizo una mueca de desagrado. Erza entonces lo miró con un aura oscura aterradora.

-He dicho. Y sin rechistar.

Natsu asintió presa del pánico y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo a por el maldito vaso.

-Maldita Erza, ¿por qué siempre tengo que hacer lo que ella quiere? -decía entre dientes caminando por el parque con el paso rápido.

De pronto, se paralizó. Llegó al centro del parque, donde estaba la fuente de las hadas (un monumento importante del parque y una de las razones por las que éste es tan famoso). Estaba lleno de gente esparcida por todas partes, pero sus ojos solo captaron a la chica que estaba sentada en la fuente y que miraba hacia el suelo con las manos cruzadas puestas sobre su regazo. Estaba un poco sorprendido. No esperó que todavía siguiera ahí.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente pasando por delante de ella mirándola de vez en cuando de reojo. La rubia no hizo ningún movimiento, parecía una estatua.

Con la chica en su cabeza, Natsu llegó al fin a un puesto situado al oeste del bosque donde vendían bebidas. Esperó en la cola de gente perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegó su turno.

-¡Tú! ¡El chico del pelo rosa! -lo llamó vulgarmente el tendero haciendo salir a Natsu de su mundo.

-¡S-Sí! -exclamó mirando al tendero. -¿Podría darme un va...? ¿Eh? -de pronto se percató de quién era el tendero. Nada más y nada menos que Gajeel, vestido con un delantal blanco y una camisa color negro remangada. -¡Tú!

-Gehee... -rió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Natsu.

-Estoy falto de dinero y no encontré nada mejor que esto. Aunque sólo es por hoy-le dijo.

-Bueno, genial. Ahora dame un vaso.

-Vale -le dijo Gajeel amablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le daba el vaso de plástico.

-Gracias. Hasta lue... -trató de despedirse Natsu.

-Un momento -le interrumpió Gajeel con la mirada siniestra. -Son 600 jewels.

-¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Los vasos son gratis! ¡Y además el refresco cuesta 400 jewels!

-Lo siento. Ando falto de dinero. Afloja la pasta. -dijo puniendo la mano frente a él para que le diera el dinero.

-Yo si es verdad que lo siento -dijo enfadado Natsu yéndose del lugar.

-¡Espera! -gritó Gajeel. -Mierda, no ha colado -se lamentó. -Bueno, qué más da. El siguiente.

Una chica de pelo lila, ojos marrones y gafas se acercó.

-Yo. Un vaso de zumo de naranja, por favor-pidió risueñamente.

Gajeel enseguida tomó un vaso y se lo llenó de zumo.

-Aquí lo tienes-dijo amablemente con su falsa sonrisa en la cara. La chica cogió el vaso. -Son 700 jewels.

La muchacha lo miró sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro durante unos segundos. Acto seguido, se echó a reir y puso en la mano de Gajeel una moneda de 400 jewels.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Qué chico tan simpático! -exclamó mientras se alejaba del puesto.

Gajeel miró como se iba y luego posó su mirada en la moneda que le dio la chica.

-Nunca ahorraré nada... -se lamentó.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Natsu caminaba de nuevo enfadado.

-Estúpido Gajeel. ¿Cómo se atreve a intentar engañarme? -murmuraba por lo bajo tratando de no aplastar el vaso de plástico transparente que tenía en su mano.

De nuevo, llegó a la plaza de la fuente en medio del parque y volvió a quedarse petrificado al ver a la chica rubia.

-Lo siento, llego tarde -se oyó decir a una voz masculina que hizo que la chica de pronto reaccionase y se levantase mirando hacia la dirección por la que venía esa voz.

-No importa, Alzack. Tampoco he esperado mucho rato -respondió una voz femenina. No la de ella. Era de otra chica de pelo largo y verde claro que también estaba sentada en la fuente esperando.

La rubia los vio marchase y se volvió a sentar en la fuente. Echó otra mirada a su reloj. Volvió a mirar hacia el suelo de nuevo apretando los labios.

Natsu observó la escena. De pronto, sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver cómo esa chica parecía estar esperando a alguien que quizás nunca llegaría.

Volvió a caminar delante de ella, esta vez sin dejar de mirarla. La chica en ningún momento se percató de él. Natsu paró un instante a mirarla una vez más para después echar a correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El día transcurrió sin más percances y lo pasaron bien. Estuvieron cantando, comiendo, conversando, haciendo bromas y contando chistes... Lo normal en una reunión de amigos. Ya estaba anocheciendo y la gente comenzaba a irse.

-Bien. Vamos a recoger y volver a casa, ¿os parece? -propuso Erza. -Ya está empezando hacer frío.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con la pelirroja y acto seguido comenzaron a recoger.

Una vez todo estuvo listo, se dirigieron a la salida del parque.

-Tenemos que repetir esto. Me lo he pasado genial -comentaba Gray, que iba el primero de todos con Juvia a su lado.

-Juvia opina igual -dijo esta.

-¿Y quiénes eran los que no querían venir, eh? -ironizó Erza de forma bromista que andaba justo detrás de Gray y Juvia con Jellal a su lado.

-Bueno, sí, tenías razón -respondió Gray.

-Ha sido un gran día -comentó Jellal. -Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

-Pues sí -sonrió Erza a su novio. Entonces, miró detrás de ella al chico pelirosa, que andaba con una mochila echada al hombro mirando hacia el suelo totalmente fuera de la conversación. -¿Natsu?

El chico de pronto salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su amiga.

-¡S-S-Sí! -exclamó. -¿Has dicho algo?

-De verdad, llevas todo el día en las nubes -suspiró Erza. -¿Seguro que es sólo falta de sueño? -preguntó preocupada.

Natsu tardó en responder.

-Seguro-asintió.

La pelirroja lo miró como si no acabara de creérselo, aún así retomó la conversación con los demás y el camino, seguida por Natsu.

"Esa chica... ¿Por qué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza?", pensó el muchacho con gesto interrogante. Justo llegaron al centro del parque, donde estaba la fuente. Las farolas aún no estaban encendidas, pero con la poca luz solar que quedaba pudo distinguir claramente a la chica que aún permanecía sentada en la fuente. Sin darse cuenta, disminuyó el paso, pero sin dejar de caminar.

La muchacha parecía no haberse movido en absoluto desde la última vez que la vio, a excepción de que su cabeza se hallaba aún más baja, como si estuviera mirando su regazo y ambas manos se le cerraban en un puño sobre este. Intentó forzar la mirada para poder ver su rostro, pero no fue capaz de captarlo, ya que su pelo rubio le caía de forma en que le tapaba la cara.

-Natsu, que te quedas atrás-le llamó Jellal, que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de él.

-Ah... ¡Sí! -exclamó Natsu caminando más rápido hasta ponerse a su nivel.

Miró una última vez hacia la fuente y pudo divisar a través de la cascada de agua a una borrosa chica rubia con la cabeza gacha de espaldas. "No es posible que lleve ahí todo el día, ¿no?", pensó. "Sí, es imposible", sonrió sintiendo un extraño alivio dentro de él.

Con la cabeza en otro mundo, sin darse cuenta llegaron a la puerta del parque: hora de las despedidas.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos por aquí-dijo Erza agarrando el brazo de su novio. -Gray, acompaña a Juvia y no le hagas nada raro, ¿eh? -añadió amenazante.

-Sí, si. Tranquila... -obedeció Gray con la voz cansada.

-Pues quedamos en eso -dijo Erza alejándose hacia el camino de la izquierda cogida del brazo de Jellal.

-Juvia es feliz porque Gray-sama la acompañará -celebró Juvia sonrojada con las manos puestas sobre su cara, dando pequeños saltos de felicidad.

Gray se quedó pensativo.

-¿Y por qué no la acompañas tú, Natsu? -propuso. -Total, te pilla de camino.

De pronto, los ojos de Juvia se volvieron llorosos y su rostro se mostró espantado. Echó una mirada a Natsu, deseando que captase el mensaje. Natsu por su parte, ladeó el rostro:

-A mi no me importa -dijo.

-Bien, pues entonces lo harás tú. Yo tengo que hacer unas cosas en casa y eso me ahorrará tiempo -añadió comenzando a caminar. Juvia lo veía alejarse con los puños cerrados y sus ojos llorosos.

De pronto, se giró a Natsu con el gesto enfadado.

-¡Juvia quería ir con Gray-sama! -exclamó. El chico dio un paso hacia atrás del susto.

-Yo... Lo siento... -se disculpó nervioso.

Juvia le echó una mirada acusadora antes de correr hacia Gray, que ya se hallaba a unos metros de ellos dos caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Natsu también comenzó a caminar hacia ambos, pero con paso normal. No quería que Juvia se molestara aún más con él. Suspiró. "Gray, no te enteras de nada...", pensó.

De pronto, se percató de la conversación que tenían dos chicas que caminaban unos metros por detrás de él (siempre tuvo buen oído). Algo le llamó la atención.

-Sí. Ya estaba en la fuente de las hadas cuando llegué -dijo una de pelo muy rizado color oscuro recogido en dos coletas bajas.

-¿Enserio? ¿Llevaría todo el día esperando? -preguntó la otra de pelo marrón claro liso y suelto.

-Seguro que le dieron plantón -rió la primera.

-Pues sí. Pero aún así, ¿qué persona se pasa todo el día esperando a alguien? ¿Estará loca?

Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sólo se le pasó una imagen por la cabeza al oír la conversación: La chica rubia de la fuente.

-Seguro que sí-afirmó la de pelo marrón. -A lo mejor estaba esperando a que la recogiera la ambulancia del manicomio.

Ambas comenzaron a reírse. Natsu entonces se paró en seco, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa, Natsu? -preguntó Gray.

Las chicas pasaron justo por el lado de él y lo miraron algo intrigadas al ver que se paró de pronto. Natsu giró la cara hacia ellas mostrando un gesto enfadado y una mirada asesina. Sólo eso. Una mirada vale más que mil palabras, o eso dicen.

Las chicas se aferraron una con la otra y aceleraron el paso asustadas de él. Gray y Juvia las vieron ir algo incrédulos. Luego posaron otra vez la mirada en su amigo.

-Yo... -comenzó Natsu, que tenía la mirada posada en el suelo. -He olvidado algo en el parque dijo levantando el rostro.

-¿El qué? -interrogó Gray. Fueron cuidadosos a la hora de recoger las cosas y, que él supiera, no olvidaron nada.

-¡Acompaña a Juvia por mí! -sonrió Natsu. Luego se giró y echó a correr en dirección al parque nuevamente.

-Espera... ¡Natsu! -gritó Gray, pero el nombrado ya estaba demasiado lejos. Juvia volvió a emocionarse.

-Muchas gracias, Natsu-san -murmuró Juvia. -Gray-sama tendrá que acompañarme a casa-dijo mirando a Gray con los ojos brillantes.

Gray la miró resignado.

-Qué remedio... -suspiró.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Natsu corría como nunca. "Es imposible", pensaba. "Pero es cierto: ¿qué clase de persona espera durante todo el día a alguien?". Atravesó las puertas principales. El parque ya estaba totalmente vacío y el cielo ya estaba cubierto por el manto de la noche dejando ver a las primeras estrellas, que brillaban tímidamente. "Y más en un día de celebración como el de hoy. Habría que estar mal de la cabeza...", al fin pudo divisar la fuente y aceleró aún más el paso. "...tener un desorden metal...", comenzó a bordear la fuente y afinó la vista hacia ella. "...en definitiva...", pudo ver la silueta de alguien que se hallaba sentado. Una chica rubia. "...estar totalmente loco", finalizó su carrera parándose justo enfrente de ella, recuperando el aire.

La chica alzó la vista y lo miró con sus ojos marrones. Natsu seguía recuperando el aire, agachado con las manos apoyadas sobre sus muslos. Así se mantuvieron hasta que el muchacho respiró de forma normal.

Natsu se incorporó y miró directamente a los ojos de la rubia, los cuales lo observaban de forma interrogante; al fin y al cabo, es raro que un extraño se acerque al caer la noche frente a ti sin apenas poder respirar como si quisiera algo. Natsu sonrió. "Ja, ja... ¿Qué es esto?", rió internamente. "Si ella es una loca, yo soy un loco y medio". La miró fijamente durante unos segundos sintiendo un calor en su pecho.

-Hola -dijo al fin sonriendo dulcemente

La chica parpadeó.

-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó ladeando la cabeza totalmente incrédula.

**¡Hola! Pues eso es todo por ahora. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, por eso no sé qué tal me habrá quedado ^^U Valoraría mucho vuestra opinión a través de un review, ¿va? *^* **

**Si os ha gustado lo continuaré y si no... Pues lo borraré y seguiré intentándolo con otra historia distinta n_nU Me gusta mucho esta pareja, por eso decidí comenzar con ellos dos :D **

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido ^^ Saludos~~ **

**PD: Espero vuestra sincera opinión, sin malos rollos xD**

***-SweetBloodyNight-***


	2. Chapter 2

_Natsu se incorporó y miró directamente a los ojos de la rubia, los cuales lo observaban de forma interrogante; al fin y al cabo, es raro que un extraño se acerque al caer la noche frente a ti sin apenas poder respirar como si quisiera algo. Natsu sonrió. "Ja, ja... ¿Qué es esto?", rió internamente. "Si ella es una loca, yo soy un loco y medio". La miró fijamente durante unos segundos sintiendo un calor en su pecho._

_-Hola -dijo al fin sonriendo dulcemente_

_La chica parpadeó._

_-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó ladeando la cabeza totalmente incrédula._

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Natsu tan solo sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Menudo día -dijo tratando de entablar una conversación. La chica lo miró de forma extraña entrecerrando los ojos. Al ver que no decía nada, siguió hablando. -Este parque ha estado lleno de gente. Demonios, había que esperar incluso 20 minutos de cola para poder conseguir un vaso de refresco, y...

-¿Quieres algo? -le interrumpió de forma cortante entrecerrando aún más sus ojos. -No sé quién eres. Si lo que quieres es dinero, puedo darte mi cartera -dijo puniéndose a rebuscar en su bolso color beige.

-¡No! -exclamó Natsu con la voz más alta de lo normal, haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño bote y lo mirase con los ojos muy abiertos. -Quiero decir... No soy un atracador. Es sólo...-trató de explicarse llevando su mano derecha a su nuca para acariciarse el pelo mientras su cara se sonrojó levemente. "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?", pensó. -Ehh... ¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó. "Genial. Lo estás haciendo genial", ironizó en su mente.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza mirándolo como si no le siguiera.

-En serio, ¿qué quieres? -preguntó recelosa. Empezaba a enfadarse.

-Tranquila, no te asustes -le dijo tratando de calmarla. "Mal, mal, ¡MAL!", pensó Natsu.

-¿Por qué será que al pedirme que no me asuste pienso que de verdad debería hacerlo? -ironizó la chica. Natsu rio. Era una chica realmente interesante. -De verdad, ¿qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó.

-Responderé tus preguntas si tú respondes a las mías -contestó tranquilamente el chico con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. La muchacha suspiró.

-Está bien. Dime -aceptó la chica. Quería terminar rápido la conversación con ese tipo tan extraño y que la dejase tranquila.

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? -preguntó Natsu de forma calmada sin dejar de sonreír. La rubia enarcó una ceja.

-Lucy -contestó insegura.

Natsu la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No me engañas, no?

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó la chica. Natsu volvió a sonreír.

-Qué nombre tan bonito -dijo.

-Bien, me toca -comenzó Lucy ignorando el comentario de Natsu. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-interrogó.

-¿No vas a preguntarme cómo me llamo yo? -preguntó señalándose con un dedo a sí mismo.

-No me interesa. Responde -ordenó. "Quiero acabar pronto con esta estúpida conversación", pensó.

Natsu entonces desvió la mirada hacia el suelo del parque pensativo. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

-La verdad, no lo sé -respondió finalmente.

Lucy enarcó una ceja.

-Sí que eres raro... -comentó. Natsu volvió a sonreír.

-Nunca antes me había pasado algo sí.

La chica lo miró durante unos segundos.

-¿Quieres algo más? -preguntó desviando la mirada. Natsu se armó de valor y preguntó lo que durante todo el día le había estado rondando por la cabeza.

-¿Por qué has estado esperando a alguien durante todo el día? -interrogó seriamente.

Lucy entonces dio un pequeño bote hacia atrás. No esperaba esa pregunta. Abrió los ojos como platos y se puso nerviosa.

-¿Cómo sabes...? -balbuceó. Natsu sonrió enseñando los dientes.

-Ni siquiera te has movido del sitio y me apuesto lo que quieras a que tampoco has comido nada. Lucy lo miró durante unos segundos borrando el asombro de su cara para cambiarlo por un gesto triste.

-No es asunto tuyo -dijo cabizbaja.

-Mmm... Bueno, pues entonces contéstame a esto: ¿Aún crees que va a venir? -pregunto cuidadosamente.

-No vendrá -contestó. Natsu ladeó la cabeza interrogante.

-¿Y entonces por qué sigues aquí?

Lucy apretó los puños sobre su regazo.

-Acumulo rabia -contestó apretando los labios con la cabeza gacha. Natsu la miró fijamente. -La acumulo para que cuando lo vuelva a ver poder decirle todo lo que pienso.

El silencio inundó el ambiente. Tan solo se oían los sonidos de los coches en la lejanía y la caída del agua de la fuente. Natsu de pronto se echó a reír.

-Pero... ¿qué se supone que es eso...? ¿Eres masoquista? -preguntó entre risas.

-Me la igual lo que pienses, yo sé de lo que hablo-dijo Lucy con la voz quebrada.

Natsu dejó de reír y la miró fijamente de nuevo. Entonces, vio como los ojos de la chica estaban llenos de lágrimas. Comprendió lo importante que sería esa persona para ella y sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón. No lo conocía, pero ya odiaba al causante de las lágrimas que había en esos ojos. Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Si lloras ahora, esa rabia acumulada se escapará junto con las lágrimas. ¿Vas a tirar todo un día de espera por la borda? -preguntó.

Lucy levantó el rostro y lo miró aún con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas. Natsu giró la cabeza hacia ella encontrándose con su mirada.

-Creo que ya está bien -dijo. -Ya has acumulado suficiente rabia por hoy -sonrió. Se levantó puniéndose delante de ella y le ofreció su mano. -Vamos, levántate.

Lucy secó sus lágrimas con las manos y lo miró interrogante.

-Vayamos a comer algo, ¿te hace? -sonrió sin apartar la mano.

-¿Ir contigo? Ni siquiera te conozco -dijo ladeando el rostro con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, cierto -cogió la mano de Lucy y la estrechó. A Natsu le pareció la mano más suave que nunca antes había tocado. -Soy Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. -se presentó. Lucy lo miró de forma desconfiada de nuevo.

-Como si eso fuera suficiente... -suspiró tratando de deshacerse de la mano del chico, pero este la apretó más fuertemente para evitarlo.

-Tengo 22 años, estoy estudiando en la universidad del Norte. Me encanta comer, especialmente la comida picante-comenzó a hablar rápido pero claro. -Soy bastante tranquilo, pero mi mejor amigo Gray siempre consigue ponerme de los nervios. Vivo a 20 minutos de aquí, en un pequeño piso el cuál me está costando pagar porque necesito un compañero para repartirnos el alquiler. Aún así, siempre consigo apañármelas a final de mes para lograrlo, ni yo mismo sé cómo, ya que, aunque mi padre me envía dinero para hacerlo, no es suficiente porque siempre acabo comprando más comida de la cuenta. Sí, ¿he mencionado ya que me gusta comer? -ironizó. Lucy lo miraba anonadada. - También me gustan los videojuegos y los cómics. Soy bastante despistado, hoy mismo vine con mis amigos a este parque para hacer un picnic y me olvidé de coger un vaso para Juvia, una de ellos. Juvia siempre anda detrás detrás de Gray y más de una vez se enfada conmigo porque no capto sus mensajes de "déjame sola con Gray-sama"-esto último lo dijo tratando de imitar su voz. -¡Ah! También me encanta dormir. Es difícil despertarme. Si mi amiga Erza no hubiera venido con Jellal esta mañana a mi piso no habría sido capaz de hacerlo. Ambos estaban muy enfadados. Al llegar aquí eran las 11 de la mañana y, aunque no soy demasiado observador, hubo algo que capto mi atención -Lucy parpadeó sin poder abrir la boca de la impresión que le estaba causando la narración del chico, el cuál sonrió dulcemente. -Había una chica rubia sentada en esta fuente. Parecía esperar a alguien. -Lucy salió de su trance y lo miró con atención. Natsu apretó un poco más fuerte su mano. -Y, aunque ella no se dio cuenta, la observé durante un rato. Era extraño. Pasé una segunda vez por aquí y la chica aún seguía ahí sentada. Volví a pasar, y aún seguía. ¿Acaso está loca? Eso fue lo que pensé -rió. -Y ahora aquí estoy. Ni siquiera sé por qué dí media vuelta para volver a encontrarme con ella. Quizás sea yo el loco -Lucy ladeó el rostro con un gesto confuso. -Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que quiero que esa chica ahora venga a cenar conmigo. Yo invito -guiñó un ojo.

Lucy lo miró durante unos segundos. Luego, dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Sabes? Sí que eres raro -dijo. -¿Piensas que aunque me hayas dicho todo eso es razón suficiente para ir a cenar con un desconocido como tú? -preguntó. Su voz ya no se mostraba tan defensiva, pero sí tenía un sonido de alerta.

-Si ves que hago algo que no te guste un pelo, tan sólo pégame una patada donde más me duela -sonrió. -Además, si vienes a cenar conmigo, podrás saber más cosas de mí. Sólo hablando se conocen las personas, ¿no?

-Pero es que... -replicó Lucy, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte tirón que dio Natsu, haciendo que se levantara.

-¡Vamos! -exclamó este dedicándole una sonrisa. Acto seguido comenzó a correr, haciendo que Lucy también tuviera que hacerlo si no quería caerse.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

-¿No comes? -preguntaba Natsu mientras devoraba su segunda hamburguesa.

Lucy lo miró con algo de asombro.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? -preguntó mientras sujetaba tímidamente una pequeña hamburguesa con lechuga entre sus manos a la que aún no había pegado ningún bocado.

Natsu bebió de su refresco antes de responder.

-Creí habértelo dicho: me encanta comer.

-Nunca imaginé que tanto... -dijo Lucy. -En cualquier caso, no esperaba que me trajeras a una hamburguesería -añadió mirando a su alrededor.

-No llego a fin de mes -rió Natsu. -Pero te prometo que la próxima vez será un sitio mejor.

Lucy suspiró.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá una próxima vez? -preguntó.

Natsu sonrió pícaramente.

-Conseguiré que la haya -respondió.

Lucy alzó una ceja interrogante para luego dar un bocado a su hamburguesa. Natsu la observaba casi sin parpadear. Mirarla le producía una extraña tranquilidad y hacia que todo a su alrededor dejara de existir. Era como si sólo ellos dos estuvieran en ese local. "Es extraño, pero agradable", pensó dibujando una dulce sonrisa en su cara.

De pronto, Lucy levantó la vista. Por un momento, Natsu creyó que le había leído el pensamiento.

-Es incómodo que me mires tan fijamente mientras estoy comiendo -comentó la chica.

Natsu dio un leve suspiro y luego apoyó su cara sobre su mano derecha.

-¿Entonces podré hacerlo mientras no estás comiendo? -preguntó burlonamente.

-No -respondió Lucy. -No deberías.

-¿Y por qué no? -interrogó Natsu sin cambiar la voz.

Lucy suspiró exasperada por milésima vez en ese día.

-Si Loke se entera de que estoy cenando con otro chico seguro que no le hace gracia... -susurró con la voz apagada.

Natsu parpadeó.

-¿Loke? ¿Quién es? -preguntó. Lucy no esperó que el chico la oyese.

-Bueno... -comenzó. -Él es... mi novio -respondió insegura.

Natsu sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Aunque ya se lo imaginaba, no pudo evitar sentirse así al oír esas palabras de la boca de la chica. Era imposible que alguien tan guapa como ella no tuviera novio.

-Vaya... -comentó, sin saber qué decir. Apartó la vista de ella y miró por la ventana hacia la calle sintiéndose nervioso. -Posiblemente no le haría gracia. No...

El silencio inundó el ambiente. Lucy miraba tristemente hacia su hamburguesa sintiéndose mal y perdida en sus pensamientos y Natsu miraba por la ventana a la gente pasar también sumergido en su mente. Y, aunque el local se encontraba algo ajetreado, para Lucy era como si tan solo la nada estuviera a su alrededor. Ningún ruido. Nadie.

Natsu se encargó de sacarla de ese trance, atreviéndose a preguntar la duda que en ese momento le andaba atormentando:

-¿Era él a quién esperabas en el parque?

Lucy lo miró. Luego bajó la cabeza y asintió levemente. Natsu la observaba en silencio sintiendo algo de impotencia.

-Ya sé. ¿Estás pensado que soy una idiota por estar esperándole durante todo el día? No te culpo -preguntó amargamente la chica sin alzar la vista. Se sentía abatida, triste y profundamente dolorida.

-No -respondió Natsu. Lucy alzó la vista algo impresionada. -Es solo que... Creo que tengo un poco de envidia -añadió sonriendo tímidamente. Lucy parpadeó con la boca levemente abierta. De pronto, cerró los ojos soltando una leve carcajada.

-¡Pff! ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó riéndose. -Desde que hemos empezado a hablar no has dejado de decir cosas raras y comportarte de una forma extraña. Quiero decir: ¿Quién invita a cenar a una desconocida? Creo que no es una costumbre muy común que digamos. A cualquiera que se lo cuente, no se lo creería. Definitivamente, estás fuera de serie -rió llevándose una mano a su estómago.

Natsu la miraba sin dejar de sonreír. Escucharla decir esas cosas no lo molestaban. "Raro", "extraño", "fuera de serie"... eran adjetivos que viniendo de ella le parecían los más bonitos del mundo.

-Por fin sonríes -dijo de pronto, haciendo que Lucy dejara de reír y lo mirara confusa. Luego de parecer habérselo pensado, dijo:

-Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Llevaba tiempo sin reírme así. -Natsu agrandó más su sonrisa. -Supongo que debo darte las gracias -añadió Lucy. Acto seguido, siguió comiendo de su hamburguesa, que ya estaba algo fría.

Natsu no dejó de observarla en ningún momento. La encontró. Encontró la sonrisa más bonita de este mundo. Era como la luna en una noche sin estrellas, tan fresca como el rocío de la mañana, tan fuerte como una rosa que ha sido capaz de nacer entre las zarzas y a la vez tan frágil como el más fino cristal. Y aunque verla le hacia pensar que nada malo había en el mundo en el que se encontraban, el hecho de que no fuera suya sacaba a relucir su lado más egoísta: la quería sólo para él.

Aún no lo entendía.

Tan solo sabía que lo conseguiría.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Al terminar de cenar, ambos salieron de la hamburguesería. Lucy alzó los brazos para estirazarse.

-Mmm... Al fin y al cabo no se come tan mal en estos sitios -comentó.

-Yo VIVO de comer en estos sitios -rió Natsu. Lucy compartió la risa.

Al dejar de reír, ambos se quedaron mirando al otro fijamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, Natsu se llevó una mano a la cara para cubrírsela y apartó la vista avergonzado.

-Esto... ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó. Luego volvió a mirarla. -¿Quieres que vayamos a...?

-Lo siento -dijo ella interrumpiéndolo. -Tengo que ir a coger un tren para volver a casa.

-¿No eres de ésta ciudad? -preguntó Natsu.

-No. Tan sólo vine aquí para ver a Loke, pero... ¡Qué pena! Parece ser que no se presentó a nuestra cita -dijo arrugando las cejas con una sonrisa resignada en su cara.

Natsu se quedó mirándola sin decir nada.

-Pues eso, muchas gracias por todo -dijo Lucy. -Un placer Natsu -añadió cogiéndole de una mano y zarandeándola.

Tras soltársela, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero Natsu rápidamente la cogió por una de sus muñecas impidiendo que lo hiciera. Lucy lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Volveremos a vern...? -trató de preguntar, pero Lucy rápidamente se llevó un dedo a los labios, haciendo que se callase.

-Es posible -respondió retirando el dedo. Natsu le soltó inseguro la muñeca. Lucy le sonrió una última vez. -Bye bye -se despidió.

Antes de recibir una respuesta, la chica dio media vuelta dejando a un Natsu un tanto confuso.

Y viendo cómo se alejaba sentía como si esa chica fuera un sueño fugaz, de los que tienes pocas veces. Esos que hacen que hacen que te despiertes de buen humor, pero desearías no haberlo hecho para ver cómo terminan.

Lucy era como un sueño para él... De los que tienes sólo una vez en la vida.

Pero los sueños tan solo son sueños y debes despertarte de ellos, ¿no?

_CONTINUARÁ._

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

**...**

**¿Soy un poco mala, verdad? xP ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? :3 **

**Espero vuestros reviews! ^^ Hasta pronto! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Tras soltársela, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero Natsu rápidamente la cogió por una de sus muñecas impidiendo que lo hiciera. Lucy lo miró sorprendida._

_-¿Volveremos a vern...? -trató de preguntar, pero Lucy rápidamente se llevó un dedo a los labios, haciendo que se callase._

_-Es posible -respondió retirando el dedo. Natsu le soltó inseguro la muñeca. Lucy le sonrió una última vez. -Bye bye -se despidió._

_Antes de recibir una respuesta, la chica dio media vuelta dejando a un Natsu un tanto confuso._

_Y viendo cómo se alejaba sentía como si esa chica fuera un sueño fugaz, de los que tienes pocas veces. Esos que hacen que hacen que te despiertes de buen humor, pero desearías no haberlo hecho para ver cómo terminan._

_Lucy era como un sueño para él... De los que tienes sólo una vez en la vida._

_Pero los sueños tan solo son sueños y debes despertarte de ellos, ¿no?_

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Hacía frío. Demasiado frío. No por nada se encontraban ya en el mes de Noviembre, donde los días no son demasiado fríos pero las noches sí.

Y en una noche como esa, cierta chica no podía hacer nada para dejar de tiritar.

Caminaba lentamente sin un rumbo fijo con ambas manos frotando sus brazos. Cada vez que abría la boca, el vaho se elevaba hacia arriba. Alzó la vista y miró los edificios de una ciudad que ni siquiera conocía.

No sabía qué hacer. No podía volver a casa. No tenía a quién acudir.

"¿Qué va a ser de ti, Lucy?", se preguntaba. "Quizás te mueras de hipotermia", bromeó. La muchacha tan sólo llevaba una fina chaqueta de color blanco, la cuál no le ayudaba demasiado a combatir ese frío.

Llegó a un paso de peatones y lo atravesó sin mirar a ningún lado. De todas formas no pasarían coches y si lo hacían, con un poco de suerte alguno le pegaría un buen viaje que la haría olvidar todo.

Eso es. Quería olvidar. Desearía volver al pasado, donde todo su mundo estaba lleno de sonrisas.

¿En qué momento todo se volvió tan diferente? Fue hace tanto que ya ni lo recordaba. Tan solo recordaba el dolor.

Y desde entonces, todo fue a peor.

Al atravesar la carretera, siguió caminando hacia delante sin fijarse a dónde iba. Sus pasos eran lentos, sin prisa. De todas maneras, no tenía ningún destino.

"Quizás debería volver a casa...", pensó parándose en seco. Acto seguido, sacudió la cabeza. "¡No, no, no! ¡De ninguna manera!", se gritó a sí misma.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. "¿Dónde estoy?". Se sintió sola, abatida. De pronto, no sabía a qué parte del mundo pertenecía. ¿Qué sentido tenía estar ahí? Ahora ni siquiera la persona a la que ama estaba a su lado.

En realidad nunca lo estuvo. Ahora se dio cuenta. Pero tardó demasiado en hacerlo.

"¿Qué hago aquí?", pensó. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?".

Volvió a retomar el paso rumbo a ningún sitio. Caminó por las solitarias calles alumbradas con una triste luz anaranjada. "Qué idiota soy...", pensó amargamente. "Este es tu precio por serlo. ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte siquiera, Loke? Esto duele demasiado. Nunca imaginé que así sería el amor".

**(RECUERDO)**

_Ambiente tranquilo, el sonar del papel a pasar las hojas, silencio... A Lucy le encantaban las bibliotecas. Siempre le parecieron una especie de cueva llena de aventuras. Al fin y al cabo, cada libro relataba una de ellas. Y todas distintas. Era tan maravilloso. Podría pasarse horas enteras sin necesidad de comer leyendo libros. _

_Pero ahora buscaba uno específico y era complicado de encontrar. Tal vez eso era lo único que odiaba de las bibliotecas: Tenían tantos libros que era difícil dar con el que querías._

_Llevaba como veinte minutos buscando estantería por estantería y nada. _

_-Este no... Este tampoco... -murmuraba mientras pasaba con un dedo por encima de los títulos. _

_Andaba tan ensimismada buscando que sin querer topó con la mano de alguien. _

_-Oh, disculpe -dijo mirando a la persona a la que pertenecía dicha mano. _

_Un chico con lentes y pelo castaño claro y largo le sonrió._

_-No pasa nada. _

_Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces se fijó en el libro que estaba a punto de coger el muchacho. _

_-¡Vaya! ¡Es ese libro! -exclamó._

_El chico miró el libro y luego lo sacó de la estantería._

_-¿Es el que buscabas? -preguntó._

_-Sí, llevo un rato mirando por las estanterías, pero no había manera -respondió Lucy con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. _

_El chico entonces le ofreció el libro. _

_-Toma. _

_Lucy lo miró incrédula durante unos segundos. Luego, sacudió las manos y negó con la cabeza._

_-¡No, no! Tú lo has encontrado, deberías quedártelo tú -exclamó. _

_El chico volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa sin apartar el libro._

_-Yo ya lo he leído. Puedo esperar a volver a hacerlo -Lucy volvió a mirarlo y luego cogió el libro sin apartar sus ojos de él. -Espero que te guste tanto como a mí. _

_Lucy asintió._

_-¡Seguro que sí! _

_El muchacho volvió a sonreírle._

_-Ya me contarás que te ha parecido, ¿no? -preguntó. _

_Lucy lo miró confusa de nuevo. El chico le ofreció su mano._

_-Soy Loke._

_Fue por el principio de la primavera de hace aproximadamente un año. Cuando el comienzo de la calor hacía que resultara agradable vestir prendas de ropa más ligeras._

**(FIN DEL RECUERDO)**

Ahora era casi invierno. Cuando el comienzo del frío hace necesario vestir un abrigo, especialmente por las noches.

Lucy seguía frotándose en vano sus brazos. "Creía que el amor era cálido como un día de primavera. Qué equivocada estaba", sonrió amargamente. Cuando levantó la vista, reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba: El parque Fairy Tail.

Inconscientemente sus pies la habían llevado al único sitio que, podría decirse, conocía de esa ciudad. Siguió caminando hacia delante.

"Parece que el único sitio al que puedo ir es este", pensó con resignación. "Tengo que pensar qué puedo hacer. Quizás debería haber aceptado la invitación de ese chico... Natsu". Acto seguido negó con la cabeza. Era un completo desconocido que se acercó a ella. A saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Aunque debía reconocer que gracias a él no se derrumbó y además la invitó a cenar. Aún así, no podía fiarse de él. Los hombres son mentirosos y embusteros, ahora tenía esa certeza.

"Loke, estúpido...", pensó una vez más. "¿Por qué no has venido?", sintió como de pronto le invadía la angustia. "Creí que el amor era como en los libros se relataba y tú me asegurabas de que así era. ¿En qué libro la chica terminaba sola en un lugar desconocido pasando frío?", notó cómo de nuevo las lágrimas trataban de salir de sus ojos. "Pensaba que el amor era tan cálido como el día que nos conocimos, pero en realidad es como el comienzo del otoño: El calor desaparece para dar paso a días oscuros y fríos. Debí haberlo imaginado". Puso una mano en su pecho, en la zona del corazón aún aguantando las lágrimas. "Vete de aquí. Desaparece". Se sentó de nuevo sobre la fuente para calmarse y miró hacia el suelo recordando a Loke.

"Loke, ¿podrás darme una explicación al abandonarme de este modo? En el fondo, quiero pensar que tan solo ha sido un despiste, pero tampoco me cogiste el teléfono todas las veces que te llamé. Ojalá mañana vengas a por mí y me digas que todo está bien...", deseó. "Si antes no muero congelada", pensó mientras apretaba los ojos y volvía a frotarse los brazos. "Por favor, que alguien me ayude...".

De pronto, notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Puff... Hoy hace un montón de frío-dijo. -Apenas siento los píes.

El corazón le dio un vuelvo al reconocer la voz y levantó la cabeza girándose hacia esa persona abriendo aún más los ojos.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Gray miraba con desgana la habitación principal de su piso. Todo estaba patas arriba y tardaría bastante tiempo en limpiarlo todo.

-Maldito Natsu... -maldijo por lo bajo. -Por su culpa me tendré que acostar tarde -añadió echando los restos de snacks, bolsas de patatas fritas vacías y vasos de plástico de la mesa a una bolsa de basura. -¿Qué te costaba acompañar a Juvia, cerebro carbonizado?

El piso de Gray siempre estaba desordenado, especialmente los fines de semana. Ni él mismo entendía cómo se ensuciaba tanto si apenas tenía tiempo de pensar en comer siquiera. Tenía que estudiar demasiado. No era demasiado grande, tan sólo unos pocos metros cuadrados para que pudiera vivir una sola persona. Una habitación, un baño y una cocina junto con el salón eran más que suficientes para él. Si bien, tenía que encontrar tiempo para limpiarlo porque si Erza lo veía así lo sometería a toda clase de torturas chinas. Y la muy maldita siempre venía sin previo aviso, así que tenía que ser cuidadoso con el tema. "¡Encima de que me tomé la molestia de buscártelo lo tienes hecho un asco! ¡Debería darte vergüenza, Gray! ¡Desagradecido!", recordó las palabras de su amiga la primera y única que vez que encontró su piso en pésimas condiciones.

Tardó días en recuperarse de las heridas.

"Jellal, no sé cómo la aguantas...", pensó mientras barría el suelo, llevándose por delante revistas, libros y papeles. "Y tú, Natsu, tienes las horas contadas...", añadió.

De pronto, reaccionó. ¿Qué sería eso tan importante que tenía que buscar su amigo? Salió corriendo de repente con la excusa de que olvidó algo en el parque. Quiso ir tras él, pero Juvia le insistió en que lo dejara solo y la acompañara a casa mientras murmuraba "Gracias, Natsu. Gracias, Natsu". Tampoco es que le importara demasiado, pero le tenía preocupado.

"Tal vez debería llamarlo...", pensó. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tengo que limpiar! ¡Limpiar! -exclamó recogiendo rápidamente ropa que había encima del sofá.

Pero, ¿y si le había pasado algo? Bajó la vista hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su móvil. La hora marcaba las once y media de la noche y no había tenido noticias de él. Normalmente le habría llamado.

Apartó la vista hacia la ventana y aunque no es visible, supo que el frío que hacía en la calle era tremendo.

Volvió a mirar su móvil y entrecerró los ojos.

"Bueno, por una llamada tampoco voy a perder demasiado tiempo...", pensó mientras buscaba en su agenda telefónica el número de su amigo. Dio al botón de llamada y esperó moviendo un pie con impaciencia.

Dos, tres y hasta cuatro toques de llamada sonaron, hasta que finalmente oyó algo al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola, soy Natsu. Si quieres algo de mí, deja un mensaje después de la señal. Si eres Erza, te imploro perdón y si eres el idiota de Gray, llama más tarde, mira que eres pesado. TUP.

Eso último hizo que Gray se cabrease.

-¡PUES OJALÁ CAMINES HASTA UN CALLEJÓN SIN SALIDA, LLEGUE UNA ABALANCHA DE MIERDA Y ESTÉS BOSTEZANDO, CAPULLO! -gritó al teléfono. Tomó aire y añadió. -¡Y ESPERO QUE CON EL FRÍO QUE HACE SE TE CONGELEN LAS PELOTAS Y TE LAS AMPUTEN!

Colgó y lanzó el móvil al sofá.

-¡No sé por qué me preocupo por semejante imbécil! -exclamó mientras limpiaba con un trapo la mesa.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Erza miró su teléfono móvil con el ceño fruncido. Jellal apareció del baño secándose el pelo con una toalla. Ambos vivían en un piso al oeste de la ciudad. No era demasiado grande, perfecto para dos estudiantes de tercer año de magisterio: Dos habitaciones, un baño compartido, una pequeña cocina y un salón medianamente grande. Ambos alquilaron se fueron a vivir allí después de 5 años siendo novios.

-¿No ha habido suerte? -preguntó el chico.

-No -negó Erza. -Otra vez se le habrá quedado el móvil sin batería -suspiró.

-Pero... ¿No debería haber llegado ya a casa? -cuestionó Jellal sentándose al lado de ella.

Erza se llevó la mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

-Se supone. Pero posiblemente se le haya olvidado ponerlo a cargar, ese idiota...

Jellal sonrió.

-Bueno, es Natsu después de todo.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? Necesito que mañana me lleve el libro de texto que me dejé ayer en su casa -suspiró.

-Podrías probar a llamar más tarde -propuso Jellal. -A lo mejor se acuerda de que tiene móvil y le da por cargarlo -rió.

-No tiene gracia. Encima de que se lo regalé con toda mi buena intención pasa de él de esa manera -fijo Erza ofuscada.

-Porque el suyo se lo rompiste al hacerle aquella llave de judo -recordó Jellal.

Erza se sonrojó.

-P-Pero eso fue sin querer -dijo avergonzada. -Quería romperle el cuello, no el móvil -añadió.

"Pues gracias a cielo que rompiste eso y no lo otro...", pensó Jellal sonriendo nervioso.

Quería muchísimo a su novia, pero tenía que reconocer que enfadada era como un demonio despiadado con ansias de sangre.

Erza se levantó.

-En cualquier caso, probaré a llamarle de nuevo más tarde. Me voy a la ducha -dijo desapareciendo por la puerta del baño.

Jellal asintió. Acto seguido miró el móvil de Erza que había dejado en la mesa del salón.

"Natsu, espero que llames ahora y pueda cogerlo yo, porque si lo haces más tarde Erza te echará tal bronca que no podrás dormir esta noche", pensó suspirando. "Y si no lo haces, tal vez no llegues vivo a Navidad".

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Lucy tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Y aunque no podía creérselo su corazón se sintió algo aliviado.

No era posible que esa persona se encontrara ahí en ese momento.

_CONTINUARÁ._

***Trollface***

**¿Quién creéis que es la persona que ha llegado a la fuente y se ha sentado al lado de Lucy? **

**Me gustaría saber vuestras deducciones a través de un review~~ x3 **

**Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. Ver que os está gustando la historia me llena de orgullo, ¡gracias! ^_^ **

**¡Un saludo!**

**~*SweetBloodyNight*~ **


	4. Chapter 4

_Lucy tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Y aunque no podía creérselo su corazón se sintió algo aliviado._

_No era posible que esa persona se encontrara ahí en ese momento._

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

-¿Qué haces... aquí? -preguntó casi en un susurro sin salir de su asombro.

Natsu la miró sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.

-¿No debería ser yo el que preguntara eso? -sonrió. -¿No tenías coger un tren para volver a casa?

Lucy apartó la mirada de él.

-¿Eres un acosador? -preguntó en un suspiro.

-Quién sabe... A lo mejor -respondió Natsu tranquilamente.

Tras un leve silencio, Lucy preguntó:

-¿Por qué me has seguido?

-¿Por qué me has mentido? -interrogó como respuesta Natsu. Lucy lo miró ferozmente.

-¿Tienes por costumbre responder preguntas con otras preguntas?

-No creo -respondió el chico secamente. -Ahora, ¿puedes responderme, por favor?

Lucy entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué te interesa?

Tras perderse en sus pensamientos durante un momento respondió:

-No lo sé -sonrió.

Lucy lo miró como si estuviera loco. A pesar de todo, en el poco rato que llevaba con él ya casi se había acostumbrado a sus rarezas. Aún así, le sorprendía sobremanera que un completo desconocido se hubiera acercado a ella de esa forma.

-Me rindo... -dijo soltando otro suspiro. -Dime, ¿ahora qué quieres?

-¿Tienes un lugar al que volver? -preguntó Natsu. -Porque si es así, no lo parece. Tampoco parece que seas de esta ciudad, he visto como mirabas desorientada a tu alrededor cuando te estaba siguiendo.

"Es más avispado de lo que parece...", pensó Lucy sintiéndose algo molesta.

-Claro que tengo un lugar al que volver. ¿O acaso piensas que soy una vagabunda? -Natsu parpadeó. -Es solo que... -Lucy pausó la frase y miró melancólicamente hacia el suelo. -... odio ese lugar -murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que Natsu la escuchara.

El muchacho la observó durante unos instantes. Acto seguido, se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta.

Lucy quedó sorprendida al notar el calor que desprendía la chaqueta de Natsu al sentirla sobre sus hombros. Notó cómo el frío desapareció de pronto y lo miró sin saber qué decir. El chico le ofreció su mano.

-Ven conmigo. -Lucy apartó los ojos de él para mirar la mano que le ofrecía. -Vamos a mi casa.

La chica de pronto volvió a sentir frío a pesar de llevar la chaqueta de Natsu. Indudablemente el muchacho no iba con segundas al hacer tal proposición, él solo sintió que era lo mejor para ella.

Aunque ella no pensaba de la misma manera. De un manotazo apartó su mano y lo miró sonrojada.

-¿¡Pero de qué vas!? ¿¡Piensas que voy a caer!? -exclamó. -Ahora lo entiendo, vienes, me sonsacas información, me invitas a cenar, me sigues como un acosador y me das tu chaquetita para que no pase frío -Natsu la miraba incrédulo. Lucy se quitó su chaqueta y se la lanzó a la cara. -¿Ahora que quieres? ¿El postre? Los siento, pero no soy tan idiota -dijo girándose para irse. -Tienes una forma muy extraña de ligar. Te sugiero que la cambies, no vas a comerte una rosca así. Al menos no conmigo -añadió comenzando a caminar, pero Natsu trató de impedírselo.

-¡N-No! ¡Espera! ¡Lo has malentendido! -exclamó nervioso con la chaqueta en sus manos.

Pero la muchacha tan solo caminaba ignorándolo. Veía cómo de nuevo se alejaba de él. Era tan extraño... Ni siquiera se conocían y Natsu ya no podía soportar ver cómo se alejaba de su lado.

Pensó rápidamente y dio con una posible solución. Echó a correr hasta alcanzarla y se puso delante de ella.

-¡Espera! -exclamó.

Lucy lo miró con una mueca de molestia. Acto seguido, Natsu se descolgó su mochila del hombro y la abrió. Comenzó a rebuscar en su interior. La chica lo observaba sin cambiar el gesto, pero aún así preguntándose qué se supone que se proponía ese chaval con su forma tan extraña de actuar.

Finalmente, Natsu la miró fijamente y Lucy le sostuvo la mirada. Sacó un objeto de su mochila. Concretamente, una pequeña cuerda de unos 50 centímetros.

Lucy de pronto comenzó a sudar nerviosa.

-¿Q-Qué...? -balbuceó. ¿A qué venía eso?

Natsu se acercó más a ella sosteniendo la cuerda con sus manos. Lucy daba pasos hacía atrás conforme el se juntaba más. "¡Nunca debí fiarme de él!", pensó arrepentida.

-Vamos a mi casa -dijo de pronto Natsu ofreciéndole la cuerda. La chica lo miró incrédula. -No te fías de mí. Lo comprendo. Apenas me acabas de conocer -sonrió el chico y Lucy parpadeó. -Y como no te fías de mí, pues me atarás las manos en cuanto entremos en casa. Así no podré hacerte nada.

Lucy hizo una mueca de incredulidad mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sé que si no vienes conmigo, pasarás la noche en la calle. Hace frío. Vamos, será tu forma de pagarme la cena -sonrió.

La chica entreabrió la boca. "¿Hasta donde es capaz de llegar?", pensó sin creérselo. "No puede ser posible".

-Vamos-insistió Natsu. Lucy entonces cogió la cuerda que sostenía sobre sus manos y lo miró sonriendo burlonamente.

-Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?

-Posiblemente tú seas la causa de ello. Nunca antes había hecho cosas como las de hoy -comentó el chico devolviendo la sonrisa. Acto seguido, volvió a colocar su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Lucy. -Ven, sígueme -dijo comenzando a caminar. La chica lo siguió tan resignada como feliz.

No pensaba que aún quedasen personas tan buenas como él en este mundo.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Natsu vivía en un quinto piso. Lucy alzó la vista hacia arriba para ver el edificio. No tendría más de diez pisos. El chico abrió la puerta de la entrada y dejó pasar a Lucy primero. Luego, directamente fueron a coger el ascensor.

En todo el camino, apenas se habían intercambiado palabra. Lucy estuvo todo el camino distraída en pensamientos que solamente ella sabía. Natsu la estuvo observando todo el rato imaginándose que su cabeza estaría llena del idiota que la dejó plantada. Él no era nadie para opinar al respecto sobre él, así que sólo se digno a mirar de reojo su expresión triste, pensando que sería lo mejor. "Aunque tal vez eso la haga sentirse peor...", razonó un el muchacho cuando entraron dentro del ascensor. Marcó el quinto piso, haciendo que se cerrasen las puertas y comenzaran a subir y se quedó mirando fijamente a Lucy. ¿Qué le pasaba? No estaba pensando con la cabeza. Era una completa desconocida, ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo eso?

De pronto, los ojos de la muchacha se encontraron con los de él al levantar la cabeza, haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara y mirara hacia la puerta del ascensor.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver un pasillo de paredes blancas y suelos brillantes color crudo. Salieron fuera y tan solo tuvieron que dar unos pasos hacia la derecha hasta llegar a una puerta de madera marcada como el número 13.

-Bueno, esta es mi casa -comentó Natsu sacando unas llaves del bolsillo.

Lucy tan sólo asintió como respuesta. El chico podía notar aún lo incómoda que se sentía. Metió la llave en la cerradura abriendo la puerta.

Antes de abrir la puerta del todo, se giró hacia Lucy y puso sus manos como si fuera a ser esposado. La chica lo miró interrogante.

-Las manos -dijo Natsu. -Átamelas.

Lucy soltó una carcajada, haciendo sentir a Natsu confuso.

-Lo siento, lo siento -decía la muchacha entre risas. Cuando dejó de reír lo miró fijamente. -Voy a confiar en ti -sonrió. -Pero si me siento amenazada no dudaré en pegarte bien fuerte -añadió guiñando un ojo.

Natsu sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No te decepcionaré -dijo entrando al apartamento seguido por Lucy.

El lugar en sí era de lo más normal. Nada más entrar había un pequeño pasillo que daba a un saloncito con un sofá, una mesa baja y una televisión. La cocina comenzaba al extremo izquierdo del salón, con una encimera color crudo, una nevera, una vitrocerámica y un microondas. Al terminar la cocina, se veía una puerta que daba al baño. A la derecha del salón, había dos puertas que darían a dos dormitorios. De tamaño mediano, sería un piso perfecto para estudiantes de universidad.

Entraron al salón y Natsu enseguida invitó a Lucy a sentarse en el sofá mientras él se dirigía a la cocina. Ella accedió.

Era de lo más cómodo. En realidad, después de estar durante todo el día sentada en esa fuente, hasta una silla de chinchetas le parecería cómoda. Suspiró levemente al notar el calor tan agradable que hacía en aquella habitación. Se quitó la chaqueta de Natsu y la puso cuidadosamente en el posamanos del sofá que tenía a su izquierda. Luego, observó el apartamento detenidamente preguntándose qué clase de locura le había hecho seguir a aquel chico desconocido. "Supongo que me siento agradecida por lo que ha hecho", pensó creyendo que sería la respuesta más acertada.

De pronto, el susodicho chico llegó con una bandeja con dos tés y a colocó sobre la mesa.

-¿Te gusta? Estuve semanas buscándolo -comentó. Lucy enseguida supo que se refería al piso y sonrió levemente.

-Sí, es muy acogedor.

"Menuda conversación de besugos...",pensaron. Natsu le ofreció un té a Lucy y ella cogió el vaso cuidadosamente. Él cogió el otro y se sentó al lado de ella sosteniéndolo con ambas manos y mirando al frente.

Ninguno sabía qué decir. Lucy se sentía un poco incómoda y Natsu estaba más nervioso que cualquier otra vez en su vida.

-Esto... ¿Pongo la tele? -propuso. Lucy lo miró y asintió impetuosamente.

-S-Sí. Estaría bien -sonrió forzosamente.

Natsu cogió el mando a distancia que estaba debajo de un cojín y pulsó un botón. La televisión enseguida se encendió dejando ver las noticias de la noche. Lucy suspiró aliviada. Con el sonido de la televisión ya no era todo tan incómodo.

-_La empresa cada vez va más arriba. Y aunque ya está en la cima sigue subiendo más y más como la espuma... _-se escuchaba a través del televisor.

Lucy se dispuso a dar un sorbo a su té, ya templado.

-..._El presidente pronto volverá de los Estados Unidos para realizar los trámites de los nuevos acuerdos con los patrocinadores. ¿Podríamos estar hablando de un hipotético Rey del Mundo? -_Lucy de pronto abrió los ojos como platos. Otra voz distinta se unió al debate. _-Sí, su imperio ya es mundialmente conocido y tiene tratos con casi todas las mejores empresas de prácticamente todos los campos. Desde empresas de supermercados, hasta medios de información. Es increíble cómo..._

De pronto Lucy echó por la boca el té que había absorbido, dejando a un Natsu confuso que la miraba sorprendido. Lucy soltó el vaso de té sobre la mesa y rápidamente se puso delante del chico agitando los brazos nerviosa.

-O-Oye, ¿y si mejor hacemos otra cosa? -propuso con una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente. -La tele es muy aburrida a estas horas, ¿no?

Natsu parpadeó.

-Ehm... Bueno, vale -dijo cogiendo el mando a distancia.

Lucy se lo arrebató de las manos y pulsando fuertemente el botón de apagado de la televisión. Se quedó un rato observándola jadeando levemente de espaldas a Natsu.

-Eh... Esto... ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó inseguro. La chica se giró de pronto hacia él, haciendo que diera un tumbo.

-¡N-No! ¡Estoy perfectamente! -exclamó moviendo la mano derecha en un gesto de poca importancia y forzando una sonrisa.

Se sentó en su posición inicial con en mando en el regazo apretándolo fuertemente con ambas manos y mirando hacia el suelo con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Natsu la miraba de reojo.

-O-Oye... -comenzó. Lucy de pronto giró la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Háblame de ti! -exclamó. -Apenas me has contado nada tuyo en todo este rato y ya que he venido al menos me gustaría conocerte mejor -añadió posando su mano derecha en el sofá acercándose a él.

-Y... ¿por dónde empiezo? -preguntó inseguro. No entendía por qué de pronto la chica parecía tan nerviosa.

-Ah... Si... Estooo... Mmm... -Lucy se apartó un poco de él con los ojos mirando hacia arriba pensativa. -¿Tienes novia? -preguntó inocentemente.

Natsu a miró durante unos segundos un poco impactado por la pregunta. De pronto, comenzó a latirle fuertemente el corazón. Giró el rostro avergonzado.

-N-No -respondió casi en un susurro.

-Ah... Vaya... Bueno, ya encontrarás una en el lugar y momento que menos te lo esperes-comentó Lucy. Ese comentario, sin saber por qué molesto levemente a Natsu. -¿Sabes? Yo conocí a Loke en una biblioteca. -Natsu volvió la vista hacia ella. No lo entendía, pero el tema de la relación de ese chico y ella le interesaba mucho. Lucy lo había dicho sin pensar y recordar que ese mismo día la había dejado plantada hizo que de pronto se sintiera triste. -Y... Bueno... No entiendo qué le habrá pasado... -dijo como voz deprimida agachando la cabeza.

Natsu la miró fijamente. Verla así le partía el alma. Apretó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

-Seguro... Que no es nada... -comentó. Esas palabras parecían ser las más difíciles de decir para él. -Pronto contactará contigo y te dará una explicación al respecto. Y... Volveréis a estar como antes -dijo. -Ya lo verás -añadió.

La entonces lo miró y Natsu hizo lo mismo. No podía apartar su mirada, era como si estuviera viendo a un ángel. La chica entonces cambió su gesto mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó. Entonces lo vio. Sus ojos se veían llenos de esperanza. De anhelo. Llenos de amor, y sintió una punzada en su pecho haciendo que de pronto le costara respirar.

Apartó la vista de ella.

-Estoy seguro -murmuró.

**_CONTINUARÁ._**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**__¡Hola! De nuevo, perdón por tardar tanto. Pero es que estoy de exámenes hasta el cuello... -.-u A partir del Martes de la semana que viene por fin seré libre :'D**

**¿Qué os parecido el capítulo? Siento que no lo he expresado tan bien como habría querido, pero son ya las una menos veinte de la madrugada y tengo que seguir estudiando. Así que lo he escrito lo más rápido que he podido, ya que teníais tantas ganas de ver la continuación. ¡Todo sea por vosotros! w**

**Un saludo y deseadme suerte en mis exámenes de mañana. La necesitaré ^^U**

**Os dejo una pregunta: ¿Por qué creéis que Lucy se ha puesto tan nerviosa al ver la tele? **

**¡Espero vuestros reviews!**

**PD: Creí que no sería tan obvio que era Natsu la persona que se sentó al lado del ella en la fuente, al principio del capítulo. Ya veo que me equivocada, jo... -.-u La próxima vez os lo dejaré más difícil è.é **


	5. Chapter 5

_-Ah... Si... Estooo... Mmm... -Lucy se apartó un poco de él con los ojos mirando hacia arriba pensativa. -¿Tienes novia? -preguntó inocentemente._

_Natsu a miró durante unos segundos un poco impactado por la pregunta. De pronto, comenzó a latirle fuertemente el corazón. Giró el rostro avergonzado._

_-N-No -respondió casi en un susurro._

_-Ah... Vaya... Bueno, ya encontrarás una en el lugar y momento que menos te lo esperes-comentó Lucy. Ese comentario, sin saber por qué molesto levemente a Natsu. -¿Sabes? Yo conocí a Loke en una biblioteca. -Natsu volvió la vista hacia ella. No lo entendía, pero el tema de la relación de ese chico y ella le interesaba mucho. Lucy lo había dicho sin pensar y recordar que ese mismo día la había dejado plantada hizo que de pronto se sintiera triste. -Y... Bueno... No entiendo qué le habrá pasado... -dijo como voz deprimida agachando la cabeza._

_Natsu la miró fijamente. Verla así le partía el alma. Apretó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado._

_-Seguro... Que no es nada... -comentó. Esas palabras parecían ser las más difíciles de decir para él. -Pronto contactará contigo y te dará una explicación al respecto. Y... Volveréis a estar como antes -dijo. -Ya lo verás -añadió._

_La entonces lo miró y Natsu hizo lo mismo. No podía apartar su mirada, era como si estuviera viendo a un ángel. La chica entonces cambió su gesto mostrando una leve sonrisa._

_-¿Tú crees? -preguntó. Entonces lo vio. Sus ojos se veían llenos de esperanza. De anhelo. Llenos de amor, y sintió una punzada en su pecho haciendo que de pronto le costara respirar._

_Apartó la vista de ella._

_-Estoy seguro -murmuró._

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

-¡Te digo que no! -exclamó Lucy inflando los mofletes como una niña pequeña.

-¡Y yo digo que sí! -contradijo Natsu de brazos cruzados.

Ambos se encontraban en medio del salón, de pie uno en frente del otro. Lucy estaba de puntillas echándole cara y Natsu levemente agachado mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No pienso dejar que duermas en el sofá! -Lucy también se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

-Yo si es verdad que no voy a dejar que tú lo hagas -repuso Natsu.

Lucy volvió a mirar hacia él con el gesto enfadado.

-¡Ya has hecho demasiado por mí!

-Pues si quieres agradecérmelo, duerme en mi cama y yo aquí -dijo señalando el sofá.

-Pero... -la chica puso expresión frustrada.

-¡Nada de peros! Ya está decidido -exclamó Natsu.

Lucy lo miró con una mueca de desaprobación durante unos segundos.

-¡No! ¡No lo haré! -exclamó.

-Sí que eres terca... -murmuró Natsu en un suspiro levantándose del sofá. Se acercó a Lucy y la cogió de la cintura echándosela al hombro. Ésta enseguida empezó a moverse y golpear con sus puños la espalda del chico.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero! -gritaba.

Natsu abrió la puerta de su habitación y encendió la luz. No era excesivamente grande, lo suficiente como para que cupiese una cama, una estantería, un armario y un escritorio con su correspondiente silla. Soltó a Lucy y la echó en la cama.

-¡Me sentiría demasiado mal! ¡Dormiré en el sofá! -exclamó la rubia puniéndose de rodillas encima de la cama tratando de levantarse.

Enseguida fue retenida por Natsu, que la detuvo tomándola por los hombros.

-No -dijo secamente. Lucy se quedó quieta y lo miró fijamente. Natsu entonces sonrió. -Déjame hacer las cosas bien. No voy a dejar que un invitado duerma en el sofá, y menos si es una chica -Lucy apretó los labios levemente. -¿Vale? -preguntó Natsu con voz suave.

La muchacha asintió levemente con la cabeza y el chico amplió aún más su sonrisa.

-Pues... Buenas noches -dijo antes de girarse y salir por la puerta.

Lucy se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos. Acto seguido, suspiró y se metió en la cama.

Natsu se quedó apoyado en el otro lado de la puerta mirando hacia el suelo con gesto deprimido. No entendía que le ocurría. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido meter a una desconocida en casa? ¿Y cómo es que esa desconocida le hacía sentir esa calidez dentro de su pecho?

"Me estoy volviendo loco...", pensó Natsu dirigiéndose al sofá. Acomodó dos cojines y se tumbó en él. Pero no podía dormir. Tan sólo el hecho de pensar en que esa preciosa chica dormía en la habitación de al lado le quitaba completamente el sueño. Recordó su cara de tristeza cuando estaba sentada en aquella fuente del parque y no pudo evitar sentirse cabreado. "¿Quién será el idiota de su novio? ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarla plantada?", no podía dejar de hacerse preguntas. "Más aún, ¿¡por qué narices me preocupo!?", pensó girándose bocabajo y golpeando uno de los cojines que usaba como almohada.

Luego de calmarse, suspiró y se puso mirando hacia el techo. "¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho?", se preguntó apretando con una mano la parte superior de su camiseta. Recordó entonces la miraba esperanzada de Lucy al hablar de su novio. "Ni siquiera te conozco y ya me caes mal...", pensó apretando los dientes.

Sin duda, esa sería una larga noche de bipolaridad para Natsu.

En cambio, para Lucy, fue una de las noches más tristes de toda su vida. Pensar en aquel día la hacía sentirse desesperanzada. Nunca imaginó que Loke la dejaría plantada de aquella manera. Él siempre fue un caballero con ella, ¿por qué le hizo eso? Tan sólo esperaba que la llamara pronto para que así le diera una explicación. "Sí, tiene que haber una explicación", pensaba mientras sentía la suavidad de las sábanas rozando su piel. "Entonces, si pienso de esta forma, ¿por qué me siento tan abandonada?", se preguntó mientras su corazón parecía quebrarse. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sacudió la cabeza. "No, no debo pensar eso. Pronto Loke vendrá, seguro". Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza trató de dormir finalmente tratando de olvidar que se encontraba en la casa, en la habitación y concretamente en la cama de un desconocido. Sonrió levemente. "Debo agradecérselo", pensó por último, antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Los rayos del sol caían sobre el rostro de Lucy, haciendo que ésta abriera los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a su resplandor. Se incorporó frotándose los ojos con una mano y bostezando. Parpadeando, miró a su alrededor.

De pronto, la abrumó la inquietud, preguntándose dónde estaba. Dicho sentimiento desapareció al recordar el día anterior. "Es verdad, estoy en el cuarto de Natsu", pensó tranquilizándose. Acto seguido, sacó los pies de la cama y los puso sobre el suelo enmoquetado. Se estirazó y se dirigió al salón para buscar al chico pelirosado.

Qué grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no se encontraba ahí. Se dirigió al sofá en el que se supone que había dormido aquella noche, pero no estaba.

-¿Natsu? -preguntó en voz alta para comprobar si tal vez se encontraba en otra de las habitaciones del apartamento. Ninguna respuesta. -¿Natsu? -repuso con la voz aún más alta, obteniendo la misma respuesta: silencio.

"¿Dónde demonios estará?", pensó sentándose en el sofá.

Entonces, se percató de un papel que había encima de la mesita que estaba delante de dicho mueble. Era un folio escrito con bolígrafo negro. Lucy lo cogió curiosa al comprobar que parecía haber sido escrito para ella:

"Buenos días, Lucy. ¿Has dormido bien? Espero que sí. Hoy tenía que ir a la universidad, por eso no me habrás encontrado por ninguna parte. Hay comida en la nevera, sírvete tú misma. Yo llegaré sobre el mediodía, así que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, estás en tu casa".

Lucy sonrió al leer la nota. Parecía un chico realmente amable, tuvo mucha suerte de encontrarse con él. Pero no podía abusar de aquella amabilidad y hospitalidad.

Como si fuera capaz de predecirla, la nota tenía algo más escrito:

"PD: Ni se te ocurra largarte de aquí. Si vuelvo y no te encuentro llamaré incluso a la CIA para buscarte. Así que no me hagas molestar a esa pobre gente, ¿entendido?"

Lucy volvió a sonreír mientras suspiraba. Ese chico parecía predecir todos sus movimientos, parecía como si la conociera desde hace mucho. Era increíble.

Soltó el papel en su lugar original y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Erza con una cara que asustaría al mismo demonio. Natsu la miró totalmente aterrado.

-Y bien... ¿qué? -tartamudeó con la voz baja.

-¡Habla alto! -gritó Erza, haciendo que diera un bote. -Espero que tengas una buena excusa para que ayer pasaras de mí de ese modo. ¿¡Y por qué has faltado las dos primeras horas de clase!?

Natsu tragó saliva. Cuando su amiga se ponía así era prácticamente imposible para él formular una frase completa.

-Es que... Verás... Ayer tuve que volver al parque y... -comenzó. Erza lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. -...Apenas he dormido... Es una larga historia...

-Pues cuéntanosla, ¡tenemos tiempo! -exclamó cogiéndolo por la camiseta.

Jellal, que lo observó todo, puso una mano en el hombro a su novia.

-Erza... ¿qué te parece si mejor nos vamos a la cafetería y nos lo cuenta ahí? -propuso con la voz temblorosa. Erza lo miró de soslayo. -Hablaremos tranquilamente mientras nos tomamos un refresco -sonrió.

Erza soltó a Natsu y sin decir nada caminó en dirección a la cafetería.

-Muchas gracias -le susurró Natsu a Jellal.

-Me debes una. Bueno, más bien otra -le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Espero que sigas ayudándome -le pidió el pelirosa con voz cansada.

-Eso está hecho -respondió Jellal. Acto seguido, los dos se pusieron a caminar.

La cafetería estaba abarrotada de gente, no por nada era hora punta y todos iban allí a tomar el desayuno de media mañana o, simplemente, a por un tentempié. A pesar de todo, los tres encontraron una mesa vacía al fondo del local, en un lugar apartado, aunque estaba llena de envoltorios de snacks y chocolatinas, latas y vasos de plástico.

-Pues bien, ¿has pensado una buena excusa mientras caminábamos hasta aquí? -preguntó Erza irónicamente mientras apartaba algo asqueada un envoltorio de chocolatina.

Natsu se sentó en frente de ella y Jellal a un extremo de la mesa, entre los dos.

-Se me quedó el móvil sin batería -respondió Natsu.

-Otra vez -añadió Erza cortante.

El chico suspiró.

-Sí, otra vez...

-Bueno, bueno, ¿y qué te pasó ayer? Dijiste que era una larga historia. Cuéntanosla -intervino Jellal para evitar un nuevo ataque de ira por parte de la pelirroja.

Natsu lo miró decidido. Luego volteó la vista hacia arriba pensativo, después miró hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido para finalmente acabar con gesto confuso apoyando la cara sobre una de sus manos.

-Parece una historia complicada, ¿no? -cuestionó Jellal, que observó todos los movimientos de su amigos.

-¿Estás inventando otra excusa? -preguntó Erza. Natsu enseguida reaccionó.

-¡No! Es sólo que no sé por dónde empezar -exclamó.

-Pues por el principio -propuso Jellal.

Natsu lo miró durante unos segundos. Luego tomó aire y comenzó su relato.

-Ayer, cuando fuimos al parque, vi a una chica rubia que estaba sentada en la fuente de las hadas. Pasé varias veces más por ahí y aún seguía en ese sitio. Parecía no haberse movido en todo el día -Jellal y Erza lo escuchaban atentamente. -Cuando volvíamos a casa, simplemente no pude evitarlo y volví para ver si aún seguía en la fuente. Y allí estaba. Ya era de noche y empezaba a refrescar, pero ella no se había movido de ahí en todo el día, ¿no es increíble? Tenía que estar loca -una sonrisa de dibujó en el rostro del chico, llamando a atención de Jellal. -Me acerqué, me presenté y después de mucho insistir, la invité a cenar.

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Ni siquiera la conocías! -exclamó Erza alzando la voz. -¡Podría ser una...!

-¡No sé por qué lo hice! -la interrumpió Natsu. -Simplemente... No podía dejarla ahí.

Erza puso gesto incrédulo y luego negó levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama? -preguntó Jellal curioso.

Natsu lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lucy -respondió.

-¿Y qué más sabes sobre ella? -interrogó Erza algo alterada. -¡Demonios! ¡Podría aprovecharse de ti! Es muy sospechoso que una persona estuviera sentada un día entero en una fuente sin moverse del sitio.

-¡No es eso! Ella estaba esperando a su novio -dijo Natsu. -Pero al parecer la dejó plantada. Y si no se movió de ahí fue porque no es de esta ciudad y no sabía a dónde ir.

Jellal apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano izquierda con una sonrisa divertida. Erza alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, ¿y qué razones tuviste para confiar en ella? Se lo pudo haber inventado.

-Después de invitarla a cenar quiso irse. Trató de engañarme diciéndome que cogería un tren para volver a casa, pero se fue deambulando por las calles hasta que llegó al parque de nuevo y volvió a sentarse en la fuente.

-Y si sabes todo eso es porque la seguiste, ¿no? -preguntó Jellal con gesto divertido en el rostro.

-Así es -respondió Natsu.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿y por qué lo hiciste? -interrogó burlonamente.

-Yo... -comenzó Natsu. -No lo sé.

Jellal lo miró significativamente. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Erza, la cuál parecía alucinada.

-¿Vas de acosador? -preguntó la pelirroja. Natsu sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya lo he dicho, no sé por qué lo hice.

Erza suspiró.

-¿Algo más?

-Bueno... La invité a mi casa y ha dormido allí. No podía dejarla en la calle, ¿no? -respondió.

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio. Erza miraba a Natsu y él a ella. Jellal estaba con los ojos cerrados con gesto tranquilo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

De pronto, Gray rompió el silencio irrumpiendo en el lugar.

-¡Ey! ¡Os he estado buscando! -exclamó sentándose en el otro extremo de la mesa, frente a Jellal. -¿Interrumpo algo?

Erza lo miró.

-Natsu nos está contando la gran aventura que vivió anoche -ironizó.

-¡Es cierto! -Gray de pronto reaccionó. Miró a Natsu enfadado. -¡Capullo! ¡Te estuve llamando y no me lo cogías! ¿Y qué se supone que es el buzón de voz que tienes?

-Es verdad que eres un pesado -respondió Natsu.

-¡Y tú un imbécil! -exclamó Gray.

Erza se levantó de pronto, evitando el comienzo de una nueva discusión por parte de los dos chicos, que la miraron extrañados.

-Voy a por un refresco -dijo alejándose hacia la barra de la cafetería.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Gray cuando ya estaba lejos.

-Sólo se siente aturdida. No puede creer que Natsu sea tan irresponsable y descuidado -respondió Jellal aún con esa sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¿Qué...? -balbuceó Gray incrédulo. -¿De qué hablas?

-Natsu conoció a una chica anoche -respondió Jellal con un deje de burla en su voz.

Gray abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Enserio!? -exclamó girando la cabeza bruscamente hacia el pelirosa.

-Sí. Se llama Lucy -dijo Jellal burlonamente mirando de forma significativa a Natsu.

-Es imposible... -Gray lo miró shockeado. Lo conocía desde pequeño y hacía tiempo que optó por pensar que su amigo era asexual.

-Dejadlo ya... -pidió Natsu molesto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, hecho que hizo reír levemente a Jellal.

-¿Dónde la conociste? -interrogó Gray. Realmente tenía curiosidad por la chica.

-Estaba en el parque. Simplemente me acerqué a ella y comenzamos a hablar. Fuimos a cenar y luego a mi casa. Fin -concluyó Natsu. No tenía ganas de volver a repetir la historia y menos para el idiota de Gray. No notaron que Erza volvía con su refresco en la mano y se paraba justo detrás de Natsu sólo siendo notada por Jellal, que la miró sonriente.

-¡Madre mía! ¡No acabas de conocerla y ya te la has...!

-¡No digas estupideces! -exclamó Natsu totalmente sonrojado. -¡Tiene novio!

Gray entonces lo miró desilusionado.

-¿Y qué haces ligando con una chica que tiene novio? ¿Es que te gusta meterte en problemas?

-¡No intenté ligar con ella! -negó Natsu. -Es sólo que... -hizo un pequeña pausa haciendo que todos lo mirasen interrogantes. -Parecía tan... frágil. Y sola...

Los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio mirándolo. Erza suspiró y se dirigió a su asiento original. Se sentó y dio un pequeño sorbo de la pajita de su refresco manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Todos la miraban intrigados, era extraño que de pronto estuviera tan tranquila.

Finalmente, abrió sus ojos marrones y miró fijamente a Natsu con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Quiero conocerla.

_CONTINUARÁ._

_*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*_

__**¡Buenas! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que he estado liada con los últimos exámenes. Y además eso se junta con mis notas en este trimestre, que no han sido demasiado buenas y he estado un poco triste. Como consecuencia, no era capaz de escribir. Mi depresión bloqueaba completamente a la inspiración... -.-u**

**¡Pero ya estoy mejor! Y espero que este capítulo os haya gustado ^^**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero también vuestra opinión sobre este capítulo. **

**Por último, os planteo la pregunta (esto parece estar convirtiéndose en una costumbre xD): ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionará Erza al conocer a Lucy? **

**Saludos a todos, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización :] ¡Un beso muy grande!**

**~*SweetBloodyNight*~**


	6. Chapter 6

_-¿Dónde la conociste? -interrogó Gray. Realmente tenía curiosidad por la chica. _

_-Estaba en el parque. Simplemente me acerqué a ella y comenzamos a hablar. Fuimos a cenar y luego a mi casa. Fin -concluyó Natsu. No tenía ganas de volver a repetir la historia y menos para el idiota de Gray. No notaron que Erza volvía con su refresco en la mano y se paraba justo detrás de Natsu sólo siendo notada por Jellal, que la miró sonriente. _

_-¡Madre mía! ¡No acabas de conocerla y ya te la has...!_

_-¡No digas estupideces! -exclamó Natsu totalmente sonrojado. -¡Tiene novio! _

_Gray entonces lo miró desilusionado. _

_-¿Y qué haces ligando con una chica que tiene novio? ¿Es que te gusta meterte en problemas?_

_-¡No intenté ligar con ella! -negó Natsu. -Es sólo que... -hizo un pequeña pausa haciendo que todos lo mirasen interrogantes. -Parecía tan... frágil. Y sola..._

_Los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio mirándolo. Erza suspiró y se dirigió a su asiento original. Se sentó y dio un pequeño sorbo de la pajita de su refresco manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Todos la miraban intrigados, era extraño que de pronto estuviera tan tranquila._

_Finalmente, abrió sus ojos marrones y miró fijamente a Natsu con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios._

_-Quiero conocerla._

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

-¡De ninguna manera! -exclamó Natsu tratando de cortarles el paso.

-Me da igual lo que digas. Igualmente iré a conocerla -repuso Erza.

-Yo también tengo curiosidad -comentó Jellal con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Vamos, yo también quiero conocerla -se interpuso Gray. -Me gustaría saber quién ha sido la pobre chica tan desafortunada que ha captado tu atención.

-¿Por qué te interesas por otra chica, Gray-sama? Juvia está triste... -lloriqueó la susodicha.

-¿¡Desde cuándo estás aquí!? -exclamó Gray.

Todos se dirigían a casa de Natsu. Sus clases acabaron aquel día y ahora tan sólo tenían en mente conocer a la misteriosa chica a la que Natsu ayudó tanto el día anterior. Se encontraban en la calle cerca ya del apartamento del pelirosa, el cuál usó todo tipo de medios para evadirlos, pero sus amigos eran demasiado cabezotas y ninguno de ellos funcionó. La razón por la que no quería que la conocieran no era otra que porque se sentía avergonzado: al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que el chico hablaba sobre otra chica a sus amigos. También cabía añadir que no quería que Lucy se sintiera agobiada por ellos, al fin y al cabo, tan sólo acababan de conocerse. Erza, Gray, Jellal y Juvia podían llegar a ser aterradoramente pesados.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para que cambiéis de opinión? -propuso Natsu. -¡Haré lo que sea!

Todos se encontraban ya en la puerta del bloque de pisos del chico, que estaba apoyado en ella bloqueando el paso.

-Muy tentador, pero rechazo tu oferta -sonrió Gray.

-Tu propuesta no vale conmigo -Erza lo miró irónica alzando una ceja.

-Ya que harás lo que sea, apártate. Estás en medio -dijo Jellal ladeando la cabeza mirando a Natsu sin expresión en el rostro.

-¡Yo voy con Gray-sama! -exclamó Juvia.

Natsu suspiró mientras los cuatro lo miraban con ojos de cachorrito.

-¿Prometéis no ser unos pesados agobiantes? -preguntó con sorna.

-¡Prometido! -exclamaron al unísono.

El chico sacó la llave de la puerta de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura. Bastó que la puerta cediera cinco centímetros para que empujaran a Natsu tratando de entrar todos a la vez.

-¡Quiero estar segura de que no está engañándolo! -gritó Erza.

-¿¡Quién será era curandera contra la asexualidad!? -vociferó Gray.

-¡Gray-sama, no vayas a buscar a otra chica! -lloriqueó Juvia.

-¿Cómo será exactamente? -exclamó Jellal.

A pesar de todo, no consiguieron derribar a Natsu y entrar en la puerta.

-¡ESTÁOS QUIETOS! -gritó, haciendo que todos parasen de forcejear. -Si tanto empeño tenéis, entrad de uno en uno. ¡Y no seáis así de burros! Vais a traumatizarla.

-Vaya, mira cómo la cuida... -comentó Gray burlonamente mirándolo de forma significativa. Natsu le echó una mirada aterradora para luego girarse y entrar dentro del bloque.

Después de muchos forcejeos y discusiones, consiguieron llegar enteros a la puerta del apartamento de Natsu. Todos a excepción de éste miraban con curiosidad hacia la cerradura, esperando que fuera abierta. El chico los miró receloso.

-De uno en uno. Y tranquilamente -advirtió. Ellos asintieron de forma impetuosa.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Nada más pisar un pie, cambió su gesto enfadado por una sonrisa tranquila.

-¡Lucy! ¡Ya he vuelto! -exclamó. Sus amigos lo miraron de forma burlona detrás de él. -Verás, han venido unos...

-¡Natsu! -de pronto, Lucy apareció al final del pequeño pasillo con un delantal puesto y una cacerola en la mano. -¡Bienvenido! -sonrió.

Natsu se quedó embobado y sus amigos abrieron los ojos como platos al verla, a excepción de Jellal, que mantenía su tranquilidad tan propia de él.

-Ja, ja. Parecen un matrimonio de recién casados -comentó con una fresca sonrisa en su rostro.

De pronto, la rubia borró la sonrisa de su rostro al ver a los demás y se sintió algo avergonzada.

-Eeeh... -balbuceó. -No sabía que vendrías con más gente y no creo haber preparado comida suficiente...

Natsu se giró rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Fuera -les dijo con gesto molesto.

"Quiere la comida para él solo...", pensaron. Erza dio entró en el apartamento apartando a Natsu de un empujón y tirándolo al suelo.

-Hola, soy Erza -se presentó con una sonrisa acercándose a Lucy. -¿Dices que has hecho la comida? -preguntó cuando ya estuvo justo enfrente de ella.

-Eh... Sí -afirmó. -He hecho una sopa y carne con salsa.

Erza miró hacia la mesa que había en la cocina. En ella había unos platos humeantes llenos de comida con muy buena pinta acompañados de unos vasos llenos de zumo y una ensalada. Luego, miró a su alrededor: todo estaba en orden y limpio; ni una mota de polvo. Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia Lucy con gesto anonadado y los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Has limpiado el apartamento? -preguntó sin cambiar el gesto.

-Sí. También hice la cama de Natsu, ya que dormí en ella... -sonrió. Luego miró interrogante a la pelirroja cuyos ojos ahora estaban ocultos por su flequillo. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

De pronto, Erza levantó la cabeza y miró con ojos brillantes a Lucy y los labios apretados. Cogió la mano derecha de ésta y la miró emocionada.

-Espero que cuides toda la vida de Natsu -dijo con voz suplicante.

Lucy parpadeó incrédula con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Natsu entonces se acercó a las chicas y se dirigió a Erza.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! -exclamó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. -¡Y suéltala! ¡Os dije que no hicierais nada que la incomodase!

Erza lo miró con una cara que asustaría al diablo.

-Cállate -dijo haciendo que Natsu sudara frío y se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Luego, la pelirroja volvió a mirar a Lucy con gesto emocionado y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Y, oye, ¿podría probar lo que has cocinado? -preguntó como una niña pequeña.

Lucy le sonrió.

-Claro que sí -respondió. Erza enseguida se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó en uno de los dos asientos. Lucy miró lo que hacia durante unos segundos y luego desvió la vista a Natsu sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca.

-¿Son los amigos de los que hablabas? -preguntó. Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí -respondió.

De pronto, Gray se interpuso entre ellos y miró a Lucy de arriba abajo.

-Vaya, vaya... No es tonto el chaval... -comentó. La chica parpadeó. -Encantado, soy Gray. Siento que te hayas tenido que topar con el idiota de Natsu -se presentó ofreciéndole su mano, cosa que no les gustó un pelo a cierta chica de pelo azul y cierto chico de pelo rosa. Lucy en cambio hizo una reverencia.

-Es un placer -dijo, haciendo que todos la mirasen (excepto Erza, que estaba muy entretenida disfrutando de la comida) algo sorprendidos. Lucy de pronto reaccionó y se levantó riendo nerviosa.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Era una broma, una broma! -excusó llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza. Luego, cogió la mano de Gray y la zarandeó bruscamente. -¡Encantada, encantada!

A Gray le pareció raro, pero sonrió. Aquella chica no parecía mala persona y además, hizo que su mejor amigo por fin se interesase por alguien del sexo opuesto por lo que se sentía casi agradecido con ella. Además, parecía tener sentido del humor.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien -dijo. Lucy asintió como respuesta soltando su mano.

-Lárgate, Gray -dijo Natsu.

Juvia se acercó y miró de forma amenazante a Lucy, haciendo que ésta sintiera un escalofrío. Luego cogió a Gray y se lo llevó al sofá.

-Gray-sama, no vuelvas a tratar tan cordialmente con otras chicas -con esto comenzaron de nuevo sus lloriqueos. Lucy observó anonadada la escena hasta que Jellal llamó su atención.

-Lucy, ¿verdad? -dijo. La nombrada se giró hacia él y asintió. -Yo soy Jellal, espero que nos llevemos bien -acto seguido hizo una reverencia, haciendo que la chica lo mirase impresionada.

Al ver que no hubo respuesta, Jellal la miró sin ponerse recto.

-¿No es así como tú lo haces? -preguntó. Lucy negó con la cabeza impetuosamente.

-N-No. Qué va. Ya dije que era una broma -Jellal parpadeó y se incorporó ofreciéndole su mano.

-Bueno, entonces lo haremos así -sonrió. Ella correspondió el apretón de manos.

-Encantada de conocerte -le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, bueno. Jellal, vete, allí está tu novia -intervino Natsu resaltando la palabra "novia" mientras señalaba a Erza. Jellal soltó la mano de Lucy y miró a Natsu.

-Vaya, ¿estás celoso? -preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, haciendo que Natsu se pusiera totalmente rojo.

-¡No digas estupideces! -exclamó. Jellal rió y se fue en dirección a la cocina.

-Ya hablaremos más tranquilamente, Lucy -dijo alejándose.

-Sí, me encantaría -respondió la chica.

Acto seguido miró a Natsu, que aún no se había movido del sitio.

-Tus amigos son muy divertidos -le dijo.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... -comentó Natsu.

-Gracias por presentármelos -sonrió Lucy. Sólo con ver esa sonrisa el chico ya estaba tranquilo y el enfado que le produjo la inoportuna visita por parte de sus amigos a su casa se esfumó por completo. Podría decir que esa sonrisa le quitaba todos los males.

Después de que Natsu y Lucy comieran lo que Erza les dejó, todos conversaban animadamente en la mesa del salón. Jellal, Juvia y Gray comían una pizza que pidieron por encargo sentados en un cojín en el suelo. Lucy y Natsu se encontraban sentados en el sofá con Erza al lado de la rubia.

-¡Lucy, cocinas estupendamente! Vendré a comer aquí todos los días -dijo Erza emocionada.

-¡No, por favor! -exclamó Natsu asustado.

Lucy sonrió al verlos discutir. Hacia tiempo que no estaba en un ambiente tan animado. Y pensar que vino a esa ciudad a encontrarse con Loke. "Loke...", pensó entristeciendo la expresión. Jellal pareció percatarse de ello.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó con un trozo de pizza en la mano, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡No! ¡No es nada! -exclamó Lucy nerviosa agitando las manos.

-La cara que has puesto no es de no pasar nada... -comentó para luego dar un mordisco a la porción de pizza que sujetaba.

Natsu entonces la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

Lucy volvió a entristecer el gesto. El chico supo enseguida por qué se encontraba en ese estado. "Ese cabronazo...", pensó sintiéndose enfadado. Erza miró a su nueva amiga al igual que los demás.

-Lucy, desde hoy eres amiga nuestra. Sabemos que apenas nos conoces, pero te pido que confíes en nosotros -dijo Erza. Lucy la miró algo sorprendida. -Así que, por favor, si hay algo que te preocupe cuéntanoslo. Nos gustaría ayudarte.

Lucy apartó la vista de ella y la dirigió a los demás. Incluso Juvia la miraba esperando una respuesta. Acto seguido agachó la cabeza hasta su regazo y cerró los puños de sus manos, que descansaban encima de él. Apretó los labios recordando con dolor al hombre al que amaba.

-Vine aquí para reencontrarme con mi novio. Salimos juntos desde la primavera pasada, pero él vino a estudiar en la universidad de aquí. Él siempre fue muy dulce y atento conmigo, me trataba como su mayor tesoro. Me hacía sentir muy bien-comenzó. Juvia de pronto sintió afecto hacia ella. Nada más verla la consideró su rival en el amor, pero viendo que ya tenía pareja esa posibilidad quedó descartada. Natsu en cambio, se sintió algo abatido al oírla hablar así de bien sobre él. Debía quererlo mucho para decir esas palabras después de lo que le hizo. -Antes de venir a esta ciudad, prometió volver siempre que tuviera oportunidad para verme y llamarme todos los días. Pero... Sus llamadas cada vez eran más escasas y cuando las hacía, eran cada vez más y más breves. Le echaba mucho de menos. Así que cogí dinero y vine a verle. Quedé con él, pero... No apareció -sonrió amargamente haciendo una pausa en su relato. Todos la miraban atentos mientras ella parecía pensativa. -Y no sé qué hacer... -añadió en un suspiro dando por finalizado el relato.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Gray intervino.

-Podrías volver a casa, ¿no? -propuso.

-¡No puedo! -exclamó con la voz más alta de lo normal apretando aún más los puños. Gray parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó. Lucy tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Porque yo... Me escapé de casa.

_CONTINUARÁ._

**¡Hello! Pues una vez más aquí tenéis a esta pesada con su historia xD **___  
_

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo también. En realidad, no me ha quedado tan bien como habría querido :/ Pero en fin, ¡espero que los otros sean mejores y más emocionantes! n_n**

**De nuevo, agradezco de todo corazón vuestros reviews. En realidad, no pensaba que fuera a gustar esta historia a nadie y ni mucho menos que llegara hasta el ¿¡capítulo 6!?, por eso vuestros comentarios me levantan muuucho el ánimo. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Ahora espero con mucha ilusión poder acabar esta historia. Ya la tengo pensada más o menos, tan solo me queda escribir xD Por eso, ¿y review para mi inspiración? *w* ¡Jaja!**

**Como ya es costumbre, os dejo una preguntita: ¿por qué pensáis que Lucy huyó de casa? **

**Aunque de nuevo, y como sois tan avispados, seguro que dais en el clavo. O al menos, fijo que _casi_ averiguáis por qué. Siempre lo hacéis xD Me han tocado unos lectores muy listos, jummm è.é Espero con ansias el día que os haga una pregunta y no sepáis qué responder! Muahahahaha! e_é **

**Sin nada más que añadir, me despido! :D Saludos y mirad bien en la calle antes de cruzar la carretera, podría venir un unicornio y secuestraros ó_ò**

**Saludos!**

**~*SweetBloodyNight*~**


	7. Chapter 7

_Lucy apartó la vista de ella y la dirigió a los demás. Incluso Juvia la miraba esperando una respuesta. Acto seguido agachó la cabeza hasta su regazo y cerró los puños de sus manos, que descansaban encima de él. Apretó los labios recordando con dolor al hombre al que amaba. _

_-Vine aquí para reencontrarme con mi novio. Salimos juntos desde la primavera pasada, pero él vino a estudiar en la universidad de aquí. Él siempre fue muy dulce y atento conmigo, me trataba como su mayor tesoro. Me hacía sentir muy bien-comenzó. Juvia de pronto sintió afecto hacia ella. Nada más verla la consideró su rival en el amor, pero viendo que ya tenía pareja esa posibilidad quedó descartada. Natsu en cambio, se sintió algo abatido al oírla hablar así de bien sobre él. Debía quererlo mucho para decir esas palabras después de lo que le hizo. -Antes de venir a esta ciudad, prometió volver siempre que tuviera oportunidad para verme y llamarme todos los días. Pero... Sus llamadas cada vez eran más escasas y cuando las hacía, eran cada vez más y más breves. Le echaba mucho de menos. Así que cogí dinero y vine a verle. Quedé con él, pero... No apareció -sonrió amargamente haciendo una pausa en su relato. Todos la miraban atentos mientras ella parecía pensativa. -Y no sé qué hacer... -añadió en un suspiro dando por finalizado el relato._

_Todos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Gray intervino._

_-Podrías volver a casa, ¿no? -propuso._

_-¡No puedo! -exclamó con la voz más alta de lo normal apretando aún más los puños. Gray parpadeó sorprendido._

_-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó. Lucy tardó unos segundos en responder._

_-Porque yo... Me escapé de casa._

_*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:_

El silencio hizo presencia en la habitación. Todos la miraban estupefactos con los ojos muy abiertos. Jellal miró a Natsu como pidiéndole una explicación, pero éste le devolvió la mirada y negó suavemente con la cabeza mostrando que ignoraba este hecho. Erza tragó saliva tratando de asimilarlo y le preguntó cuidadosamente:

-Pero... ¿Por qué? -la pelirroja aún estaba algo shockeada. Lucy la miró levemente para luego volver a posar los ojos en su regazo.

-Es como un castigo -susurró para luego hablar más alto y claro. -Mi padre está demasiado ocupado con su trabajo como para hacerse cargo de mí. Piensa que dándome todo lo que cree conveniente para mí es más que suficiente. Nunca he sabido lo que es el calor de un hogar y ni mucho menos lo que es que se preocupen por ti. Al menos ésto último pude saborearlo cuando estaba con Loke, pero... -hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse. Pensar en él le dolía. -Cuando se enteró de mi historia con él mi padre no lo aceptó. Me encerró en casa y sólo salía para ir a la universidad. Usé todo tipo de artimañas para hacerle creer que rompí mi relación con él, ahora que él se fue a estudiar a otro lugar me resultó más fácil. Pero sus llamadas cada vez eran más escasas y parecía que tan sólo era yo la preocupada. Él se excusaba con que tenía que estudiar y lo comprendía. Pero le echaba de menos. Demasiado -se abrazó a sí misma con los ojos cerrados. No podía llorar ahora. Hizo otra pausa y tragó saliva. -Hace poco mi padre salió de viaje y huí para reencontrarme con él a pesar de todo. Le mandé un mensaje al móvil para reunirnos, pero no apareció -sonrió amargamente. -Tampoco responde mis llamadas -añadió con la voz quebrada. Todos la miraban atentos y en silencio. Natsu la observaba impotente apretando los dientes. -Quiero creer que tan sólo fue un despiste y que no sabe dónde ha metido su móvil, solía pasarle a menudo, pero... Ya no sé qué pensar -negó suavemente con la cabeza dando por finalizado el relato.

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio asimilando la historia que acaban de oír. Todos observaban a Lucy algo apenados, excepto Natsu, que mantenía la cabeza girada hacia su izquierda con un gesto lleno de rabia.

-Bueno -dijo de pronto Jellal rompiendo el silencio sepulcral. Lucy levantó la cabeza sorprendida y lo miró fijamente. -Pero ahora estás aquí. Nos tienes a nosotros-sonrió.

-Cierto, y no te librarás tan fácilmente -añadió Gray cruzándose de brazos.

-Juvia también está aquí -sonrió la de pelo azul.

Erza cogió cariñosamente la mano de su nueva amiga.

-No estás sola -dijo dulcemente.

Lucy también sonrió.

-Muchas gracias a todos -dijo.

Natsu no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en las distintas torturas chinas que podría emplear en el tal Loke. Por eso no se percató cuando Erza se levantó y lo agarró de la camiseta.

-¡Uah! -gritó. -¿¡Qué quieres!? -preguntó volviendo a la realidad. La pelirroja lo miraba enfadada.

-¡Métete en la conversación! ¿No vas a decirle nada a Lucy? -exclamó. Natsu entonces giró la cabeza hacia ella y la miró durante unos segundos. Al ver su sonrisa no pudo evitar sonreír él también.

-Puedes estar aquí el tiempo que quieras -le dijo. -Estás en tu casa.

La chica asintió.

-Muchas gracias, Natsu.

El muchacho miró hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo. Erza lo miró frunciendo el ceño y parpadeó.

-Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos, ¿no, Erza? -preguntó de pronto Jellal, levantándose de su sitio.

-Ah, sí... -respondió para luego soltar a su amigo. -Voy a recoger un poco y nos vamos -dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa.

-Yo te ayudo -Lucy también se acercó a la mesa y recogió uno de los platos con restos de pizza.

-Juvia también -la chica también recogió uno de los cartones de la pizza.

-Bueno, pues yo también me voy... -dijo Gray levantándose de su puesto y agarrando su chaqueta. Iba hacia el pasillo cuando Jellal se interpuso cortándole el paso con una sonrisa en su cara. -Estás en medio -se quejó.

-¿Enserio vas a dejar que una señorita como Juvia se vaya sola a su casa siendo de noche? -preguntó Jellal tranquilamente sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara con los brazos cruzados. Gray parpadeó.

-Estooo... ¿sí...? -respondió inseguro. Jellal de pronto abrió los ojos mostrando una mirada fría puniendo los pelos de punta al moreno sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, que de pronto se mostraba frívola y amenazante.

-No, no lo harás -dijo.

Gray estaba temblando de miedo cuando Erza intervino.

-Ya he terminado, ¿nos vamos? -dijo dirigiéndose a su novio. El aludido volvió a sonreír tranquilamente mirando a su novia.

-Claro. Vamos -ambos se fueron dirección a la puerta.

-Juvia también ha terminado -comentó la chica acercándose a Gray por la espalda, el cuál volvió a ser víctima de una mirada amenazante y frívola por parte de Jellal, que al oírla miró a Gray desde el pasillo. Gray se giró nervioso hacia Juvia.

-V-Venga, que te acompaño a casa -sonrió forzosamente. Juvia cruzó los dedos de las manos y miró a Gray con ojos brillantes.

-¿¡Enserio!? ¿Gray sama acompañará a Juvia a casa otra vez? ¡Juvia es muy feliz! -exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción.

-Sí... -respondió el chico. Luego, giró la cabeza hacia la cocina, donde ahora estaba Natsu tratando de convencer a Lucy para que le dejase a él la tarea de fregar los platos. -¡Ey, Natsu! Ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana -se despidió. Natsu levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Vale, adiós -respondió. - ¡Te he dicho que no! ¡Déjame ésto a mí! -exclamó dirigiéndose a Lucy.

-Ya haces suficiente con dejarme estar aquí en tu casa. ¡Al menos déjame agradecértelo como es debido! -replicó la rubia tratando de quitarle la esponja para limpiar los platos.

-¡Pues agradécemelo sentándote en el sofá y descansando mientras tomas una taza de té! -repuso el chico.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni en broma!

Gray sonrió antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su piso. "Rosadito, eres un lento...", pensó burlonamente.

Pasó el rato y ya era caso momento de cenar. Lucy se encontraba algo molesta mientras tomaba un té en el sofá. Al final, Natsu se había salido con la suya. Tras haber fregado los platos se fue directamente a la habitación vacía que había al lado de la suya y llevaba ahí muchísimo tiempo.

"¿Qué estará haciendo?", pensó curiosa mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación, que se encontraba cerrada. Después de haber acabado de beberse su té y haber permanecido aburrida sentada esperando, se decidió a ir a ver qué se supone que estaba haciendo Natsu dentro de aquella habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta, acercó su oreja para tratar de escuchar algo. Se oía algo de movimiento, pero no reconocía los sonidos. Se despegó de la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Después de vacilar, se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Estaba rozando el mango cuando de pronto, se abrió sola, dejando ver a Natsu, que parecía algo sudado y se sorprendió de ver allí a la chica.

-¡Lucy! ¿Llevabas mucho esperando? -sonrió. Lucy parpadeó. -He estado arreglando esto un poco, ¿te gusta? -añadió haciendo una seña para que pasara dentro.

Lucy lo miró un segundo para luego posar la vista al interior de la habitación. Era similar a la de Natsu, quizás un poco más grande por el armario empotrado que había en al pared. La cama estaba hecha y no había una sola mota de polvo sobre las estanterías y el escritorio que se encontraban allí. La ventana estaba abierta para airear un poco el cuarto y los suelos parecían haber sido barridos y fregados, puesto que aún se veían un poco mojados y al fondo había un cubo con agua y una fregona junto con un cepillo y un recogedor.

La chica se giró estupefacta al chico.

-¿Te gusta? Sé que ahora parece soso, pero ya irás decorándolo a tu gusto -sonrió Natsu, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Enserio...? -balbuceó Lucy.

-Puedes coger tu chaqueta y meterla en el armario. Yo me voy a la ducha, estoy molido -la interrumpió Natsu estirazándose mientras se dirigía a su habitación a por ropa de recambio.

Lucy lo vio alejarse sonriendo conmocionada.

-Gracias... -susurró.

Cuando Natsu salió de la ducha, se encontró con una agradable cena en el salón: una ensalada con pescado frito. Sonrió al verla.

-¿Ya te has duchado? -preguntó una voz a su izquierda. Lucy sostenía dos vasos de agua.

-Sí, me ha sentado de maravilla -suspiró el chico. -¿Quieres entrar tú? -preguntó.

La chica asintió.

-Vale, pero después de cenar -respondió dirigiéndose al salón. Natsu la siguió y se sentó en uno de los cojines del suelo, enfrente de Lucy, que le pasó un vaso de agua.

-Gracias -sonrió cogiendo el vaso.

-No, gracias a ti -sonrió la chica. Natsu la miró confuso. -Me has ayudado tanto... Si te soy sincera, me sentía muy sola en aquel parque cuando Loke no vino. Pero entonces llegaste tú, me arrastraste hasta un restaurante y luego hasta aquí usando excusas un poco tontas -rió haciendo una pausa haciendo que Natsu sonriese levemente sonrojado. -Me has ofrecido tu casa y me has dado nuevos amigos. Gracias -repitió. Natsu entonces giró la cabeza hacia la derecha avergonzado.

-N-No sé de qué me hablas... -dijo.

Lucy sonrió. De pronto, recordó una conversación que tuvo con Erza mientras recogían el salón después de la comida.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Natsu! -lo llamó. El chico inmediatamente volvió a mirarla atentamente. -Erza me ha invitado a ir mañana con ella de compras -dijo. -La verdad, me haría falta algo de ropa... No voy a estar siempre con la misma -añadió avergonzada. Natsu puso gesto disgustado, el día siguiente quería pasar la tarde con ella enseñándole la ciudad, pero Erza se le había adelantado. -¿No puedo? -preguntó Lucy con tristeza. El chico reaccionó.

-¡No, no! ¡Claro que sí! -exclamó agitando las manos. -Necesitas ropa nueva. Es lógico.

Lucy sonrió.

-Es muy amable -dijo. -Dice que pasará por aquí a las cinco.

"Dulce ignorancia...", pensó Natsu al recordar cómo era su amiga cuando se enfadaba.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*_:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:_

A la hora acordada, Erza junto con Jellal estaban al día siguiente en la casa de Natsu. La pelirroja enseguida cogió de un puñado a Lucy y la arrastró hacia la puerta.

-¡Tarde de chicas! -gritaba mientras desaparecían por el pasillo. Natsu se quedó en la puerta, algo abatido.

-Ni siquiera me he despedido... -murmuraba. Jellal lo miró burlonamente.

-Ja. Qué pena que te la hayan robado y no hayas podido pasar la tarde con ella a solas, ¿eh? -ironizó. Natsu lo miró con fastidio. -En cambio, nosotros vamos a tener una muy grata charla -añadió acomodándose en el sofá y ofreciendo a su amigo que hiciera lo mismo. Natsu suspiró y cerró la puerta para sentarse al lado de Jellal.

-Tú dirás -dijo apoyando su cara sobre su mano derecha.

-¿Te has enamorado de Lucy? -soltó Jellal haciendo que a Natsu se le resbalase la cara de la mano. Miró a su amigo totalmente rojo con los ojos muy abierto.

-¿Q-Qu-Qu-Qué? -tartamudeó. Jellal tan solo sonrió a modo de respuesta. Si algo era el chico, era avispado. Es capaz de darse cuenta de algo así antes incluso de que la misma persona lo hiciera. Natsu lo sabía, por eso suspiró con algo de resignación. -No lo sé -respondió. -Pero... Cuando estoy con ella, no sé lo que me pasa. Hago locuras y sólo digo tonterías. Me pongo nervioso y no sé qué hacer -Jellal sonrió al escuchar a su amigo. -Sin embargo, cuando ella sonríe tengo una sensación de paz muy agradable. Estoy tranquilo y sereno. Podría ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa -añadió con una tierna sonrisa. -No sé lo que me pasa... Creo que estaré loco.

Jellal lo observaba atentamente sin borrar una sonrisa de su cara.

-Sé a lo que te refieres. A mi también me pasa -dijo. Natsu lo miró y de pronto cambió su gesto por uno enfadado apretando los labios. -Idiota. Me refiero a Erza -aclaró Jellal. Natsu lo miró neutral. -Yo me siento igual con Erza -sonrió. -Así que sin duda, estás enamorado. Felicidades -dijo dándole unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

Natsu miraba al frente confuso. "¿Estoy... enamorado...?", pensó aún sin creérselo. Nunca lo había estado, así que no sabía lo que se sentía. Sonrió.

-Si es tan agradable estar enamorado, me pregunto por qué no lo hice antes... -comentó.

-Porque todavía no la conocías a ella -respondió Jellal devolviéndole la sonrisa.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*_:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:_

Después de muchas tiendas, prendas de ropa y probadores, Lucy y Erza caminaban satisfechas por una de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad con muchas bolsas de ropa en las manos.

-Necesitaba esto... -suspiraba Erza. -No sabes cuánto lo necesitaba...

-Hacia tiempo que no iba de compras -sonrió Lucy. -Me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Es la primera vez que lo hago con una amiga. Es muy divertido.

Erza se paró de golpe y la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Es la primera vez que vas de compras con una amiga? -preguntó. Lucy la miró nerviosa.

-Ehh... Mi padre no me dejaba mucho salir de casa... Así que nunca tuve oportunidad de quedar con alguna amiga para hacerlo... -respondió. "En realidad, ni siquiera podía considerar amigas a las personas de mi alrededor", pensó con algo de tristeza.

Erza volvió a caminar.

-Es curioso... -comentó.

-¿Verdad? -rió nerviosa Lucy caminando al lado de la pelirroja.

Pero algo la frenó de pronto. Justo pasaban por la puerta de un cine cuando algo llamó su atención. Erza paró dos pasos por delante de ella.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó girándose hacia su amiga preocupada.

El rostro de Lucy se tornó totalmente impresionado y su boca estaba entreabierta. Miraba fijamente a una pareja que parecía que iban a entrar al interior del cine. El chico, sintiéndose observado, giró la cabeza levemente hasta Lucy, encontrándose con sus ojos color chocolate.

-Loke... -articuló.

_CONTINUARÁ_

_:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:*__:_

**¡Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo! Qué malota soy e_e Esta vez no he tardado demasiado en actualizar, ¡bien por mí! Pero he decidido ser mala persona y dejarlo interesante xP Aunque no lo he revisado antes de subirlo, así que no sé si tendrá faltas en la redacción :/ Si las hay, lo siento en el alma, pero he de irme ya a dormir porque hoy es nochevieja y debo levantarme a hacer unas compras mañana temprano -.-u Feliz Año nuevo con adelanto! ;D**_  
_

**Os dejo la ya típica pregunta: ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Qué va a hacer Lucy?**

**Espero vuestros reviews que tanto me alegran el día! :3 **

**Un saludo y mirad bien debajo de la cama antes de dormir, una pelusa gigante enfurecida podría hacer "BÚH" y asustaros D:**


	8. Chapter 8

_Erza volvió a caminar._

_-Es curioso... -comentó. _

_-¿Verdad? -rió nerviosa Lucy caminando al lado de la pelirroja. _

_Pero algo la frenó de pronto. Justo pasaban por la puerta de un cine cuando algo llamó su atención. Erza paró dos pasos por delante de ella._

_-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó girándose hacia su amiga preocupada. _

_El rostro de Lucy se tornó totalmente impresionado y su boca estaba entreabierta. Miraba fijamente a una pareja que parecía que iban a entrar al interior del cine. El chico, sintiéndose observado, giró la cabeza levemente hasta Lucy, encontrándose con sus ojos color chocolate._

_-Loke... -fue lo único que articuló. _

**_*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*__  
_**

El nombrado miró fijamente a la rubia, la cuál lo miraba con el gesto triste. Erza se giró mirando al muchacho al oír su nombre y lo miró con un deje de impresión. Lucy iba a decir algo más, cuando fue interrumpida por la acompañante de Loke: una chica de pelo verde claro y liso ondulado por las puntas y ojos color rojo vestida con un abrigo, una minifalda y unos botines.

-Oye, Loke, ¿por qué te has parado? -preguntó mirando al chico. Al no obtener respuesta, miró hacia donde estaba dirigida la atención de éste. Al ver a Lucy, parpadeó curiosa. -¿Conoces a esa chica?

Loke entonces pareció reaccionar y cambió su gesto impresionado por una sonrisa burlona aún sin apartar la vista de Lucy.

-No, no la conozco. Pero... Creo que su cara me suena de algo -respondió.

Lucy sintió cómo su corazón acababa de partirse quedando tan hecho añicos que no quedó nada de él. "Ya veo...", pensó sintiendo cómo se le caía el alma a los pies, dejando que sus bolsas cayeran al suelo. Apretó los labios para aguantar las lágrimas y bajó la cabeza apretando los puños. Erza se giró hacia su amiga algo impotente, pero al hacerlo, sólo vio como ésta se giraba y echaba a correr perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-¡Lucy! -gritó.

-Ve detrás de ella -oyó a su espalda. Volvió a girarse para encontrarse de nuevo con Loke. Apretó los dientes dedicándole una mirada de profundo odio. -Podría perderse y acabar en algún lugar de mala muerte ahogada en sus propias lágrimas -dicho esto, volvió a caminar junto con la chica al interior del cine.

"Maldito hijo de puta...", pensó Erza al verlo alejarse mientras apretando los dientes. Cogió aire para calmarse y se giró hacia la dirección por la que Lucy se alejó. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y recogió las bolsas que su amiga dejó en el suelo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

-¿Y qué hay del idiota de Gray? -preguntó Natsu.

-Estoy seguro de que pronto caerá a los pies de Juvia -respondió Jellal tras darle un sorbo a su café. -Pero no cambies de tema. Ahora estamos hablando de ti -añadió mirándole pícaramente.

Llevaban un rato hablando del tema de Lucy. Natsu estaba algo confundido, nunca antes se había enamorado y no sabía qué debía hacer. Había visto películas, leído cómics y en más de un videojuego que había jugado el tema del amor estaba presente, pero nunca se sintió así. Estaba algo angustiado, ya que por mucho que la quisiera, estar con ella sería imposible. Al menos que se olvidara de su novio, aunque lo veía poco probable: los ojos de ella desprendían un brillo especial cada vez que hablaba de él, a pesar de que estuviera triste por su plantón en aquel parque. Seguramente Loke tuvo algún percance y por eso no pudo avisarla. Ella tiene fe en eso y es lo más probable que sea así. Más aún, Lucy era una chica guapísima, dulce y amable, Loke sería un idiota si ahora la dejara y más de esa forma tan patética. Ya era un idiota por haberla dejado sola en aquel sitio y con el frío que hacía.

-No hay nada que hablar -suspiró después de reflexionar. -Lucy tiene novio y está muy enamorada de él. Es imposible.

Jellal enarcó una ceja.

-Yo no lo veo tan imposible -respondió. -¿Acaso su novio no la dejó plantada?

-Puede haber tenido sus razones. Tendrá una buena excusa -contestó el pelirosa con una mueca triste. Jellal lo miró seriamente.

-Creo que eres tú es que está dando excusas. ¿O acaso piensas que si ese chico tuviera algo que decirle a Lucy no se habría puesto ya en contacto con ella? -Natsu alzó la vista hacia él. Eso era algo bastante factible. -También puedo equivocarme. No conozco a ese tipo y tampoco he hablado demasiado con Lucy -añadió haciendo que el chico volviera a poner gesto disgustado. -Pero es lo más probable.

-¿Qué debería hacer? Esto es una mierda... -blasfemó Natsu llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. -Ella tiene pareja y está enamorada de él. ¿No podría haberme fijado en una chica soltera?

-Amigo mío, eso no es algo que decidas tú -repuso Jellal cruzando las piernas. -Pero... Hay un modo de que puedas salir con ella. -Natsu lo miró atentamente. El peliazul lo miró significativo. -Ella lo quiere a él y él la quiere a ella. Todo en su mundo es perfecto, ¿no? -miró a su amigo y levantó el dedo índice. -¿Crees que puede ser en verdad tan bonito?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó Natsu confundido. No entendía lo que su amigo le estaba tratando de decir.

-Ay... Eres tan inocente... -suspiró Jellal. -¿Me preguntas cuál es la única cosa que puede justificar que tengas derecho a quererla y estar con ella? Eso no es algo que yo deba decirte. Serás tú quien lo averigüe solito. No vayas con prisa, todo sucederá a su debido tiempo.

Natsu lo miró con la boca levemente abierta y el ceño fruncido. Parpadeó. Ahora estaba aún más perdido que antes.

-¿Podrías ser más clar...? -trató de preguntar, pero el sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió. Lo cogió de encima de la mesa y vio que era Erza. -Genial. Ahora querrá que vayamos a recogerlas para llevar sus cargamentos industriales de ropa nueva... -se quejó.

-No lo creo. Aún es temprano -dijo Jellal entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Habrá ocurrido algo?", pensó.

Natsu sin más dilación cogió el teléfono. Jellal se acercó a él para oír también la conversación.

-¿Dígame...? -preguntó el pelirosa.

-¡Menos mal que hoy te ha dado por cogerlo! -se oyó al otro lado de la línea. Natsu suspiró.

-Ya te he dicho que lo sient...

-¡No es momento para eso! -gritó Erza. -¡No sé dónde está Lucy!

Natsu abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó del sofá impresionado. Jellal al escucharlo, también se levantó y se pegó más al teléfono para oír.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Natsu.

-Lo ha visto. Se ha encontrado con su novio Loke de repente. Iba acompañado de una chica e iban a entrar al cinede la calle central -trató de explicar Erza. Estaba muy nerviosa. -Él al verla dijo que no la conocía de nada y ella echó a correr en dirección contraria. ¡No sé a dónde ha ido! ¿¡Qué puedo hacer!?

Jellal le quitó el teléfono a Natsu.

-Escúchame Erza. Cálmate. Dinos dónde estás e iremos allí ahora mismo -dijo tratando de ocultar él también su nerviosismo.

-Aún estoy aquí. Justo delante del restaurante _Oasis -_respondió.

-Estamos allí en diez minutos. No te muevas del sitio -nada más decir esto colgó el teléfono. -Vamos, Natsu -dijo girándose hacia su amigo. Pero para su sorpresa, su amigo ya no estaba ahí. -¿Qué...? -balbuceó. Miró detrás de él hacia la puerta de la entrada, pero ésta ya se cerraba de un golpe. -¡Espérame! -gritó Jellal agarrando su chaqueta y las llaves del apartamento (que su amigo había olvidado).

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:_*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*_

Erza miraba a su alrededor con gesto preocupado cuando de pronto divisó a Natsu a unos metros de ella. Corría como loco con la cara mostrándose llena de enfado.

"No, no, ¡no!", pensaba Natsu mientras corría esquivando a la gente. "¡Voy a matar a ese capullo!".

-¡Natsu! -enseguida reconoció la voz de Erza y se paró en seco. Al girar a su derecha vio a su amiga con unas bolsas llenas de ropa a sus pies.

-¡Erza! -exclamó. -¿¡Dónde está Lucy!? -preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella. Jellal apareció jadeando.

-Podrías haberme esperado... -dijo molesto tratando de recuperar su respiración.

-Ya te lo dije. No lo sé -Erza respondió la pregunta del pelirosa ignorando a su novio.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Ella no conoce esta ciudad! ¡Podría perderse! -exclamó alzando un poco la voz.

-O-Oye, Natsu, cálmat... -trató de decir Jellal, que estaba detrás de Erza a sus espaldas.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no pude ir tras ella! ¡Se fue de pronto antes de que reaccionará! -gritó Erza furiosa señalando la dirección por la que se fue Lucy. Estaba muy enfadada. Tenía ganas de romper el cuello de aquel chico. -¡Voy a estrujarle como si fuera un limón! -añadió apretando fuertemente los puños y los dientes.

-Erza, tranquilíza... -Jellal de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-¡Podrías haberla seguido! -replicó Natsu. Erza se enfadó aún más.

-¿¡Y qué hago con la ropa, listillo!? -repuso la pelirroja. Jellal los observaba impotente.

-¡A la mierda la ropa!

-¿¡Pero qué te has creído!? ¡A mi no me hables así! -exclamó Erza acercándose más a su amigo, quedando su cara a escasos centímetros de la de él.

-¡Te hablo como me sale de los huevos!

-¡Los cuales quedarán inútiles del pedazo de patada que te voy a meter!

-¡Inténtalo!

-¡No me lo digas dos veces!

-¡Bruta!

-¡Cerebro de ceniza!

-¡Histérica!

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Loca!

-O-Oye, calmaos... -trató de intervenir Jellal forzando una sonrisa.

-¡CÁLLATE! -gritaron ambos mirándolo haciendo que el chico retrocediera unos pasos asustado cubriéndose ambas manos con la cabeza. Le pareció ver el rostro de dos demonios en sus caras.

-¡Voy a buscarla! ¡Aquí parado no hago nada! -exclamó Natsu echando a correr hacia la dirección que antes señaló Erza.

-¿Y dónde se supone que lo harás? Ha podido ir a mil sitios distintos -replicó Erza cruzándose de brazos.

Natsu paró en seco y se giró con el gesto serio sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Yo sé dónde está -dijo. Acto seguido se giró para seguir corriendo.

-¡Haz lo que quieras! -respondió la pelirroja.

Cuando el chico se fue, Jellal esperó unos segundos antes de descubrirse la cabeza y mirar a su novia, que estaba de espaldas a él con los puños cerrados fuertemente. Aún sentía que su vida corría peligro, pero después de tanto tiempo saliendo con ella era capaz de llevar la situación cuando Erza estaba en estado "voy-a-matar-a-cualquier-persona-que-haya-a-menos-de-tres-metros-de-mí". A pesar de todo, no se sentía seguro esta vez al verla tan alterada. Sólo la miraba a una distancia prudencial. De pronto, Erza reaccionó: relajó las manos y parecía menos tensa.

-Es la primera vez que me habla así... -comentó con voz tranquila. Jellal la observó. Ella se giró hacia él con gesto preocupado. -¿De verdad sabrá dónde está? -preguntó.

-No me extrañaría que así fuera -respondió el chico con una media sonrisa en su cara. Erza lo miró y parpadeó sin saber por qué su novio estaba tan seguro de ello. -¿Vamos? Soltaremos esto en casa y luego nos pondremos a buscar -Erza puso gesto disgustado. -Tienes que calmarte -dijo Jellal acercándose hacia ella. Ya parecía más serena que antes aunque seguía estando alicaída. -Natsu se encargará de todo, ya lo verás. ¿Vale?

Erza tardó unos momentos en dar una respuesta, pero asintió levemente.

Ambos caminaron por el distrito comercial con las bolsas llenas de ropa. Tan sólo deseaban saber dónde estaba su amiga aunque Jellal tratase de ocultar su preocupación.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:_*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*_

"He vuelto aquí", pensó. "¿Por qué siempre vuelvo aquí?".

Una Lucy algo desorientada observaba con desgana la bonita fuente que adornaba el centro del parque Fairy Tail. Había corrido sin un rumbo fijo hasta que ya no pudo más y al parar para recuperar algo de aire se percató de que estaba en ese lugar de nuevo. "Haga lo que haga, siempre acabo en este sitio".

Se sentó en el suelo abrazándose a sus rodillas manteniendo la cabeza oculta entre ellas y con la espalda apoyada sobre la piedra de la fuente. Aún no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo había sido Loke capaz de hacerle eso?.

"No, no la conozco. Pero... Creo que su cara me suena de algo".

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y se clavaron como un puñal en su corazón. Estaba tan shockeada que ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de llorar. Sus palabras fueron más que suficientes para ella.

"Se acabó. Todo ha terminado, ¿no?", pensaba amargamente. "Loke... ¿cómo has podido?", pensó apretando las manos más por el daño que estaba sintiendo que por la rabia. Las uñas de una mano se clavaban sobre la otra, pero el dolor era mínimo. Nada era comparable con lo que sentía a través de su corazón hecho trizas. "¿Dice no conocerme? ¿Tan poco ha significado este tiempo para él?".

Quería gritar. Tan alto y fuerte como se lo permitieran sus cuerdas vocales. Pero no podía, no era capaz.

"¿Y qué se supone que hago aquí?", pensó. Apretó los ojos por la impotencia. Lo había dejado todo y había venido allí por él. La idea de volver a casa se le pasó por la cabeza, pero enseguida se disolvió. "No volveré a ese sitio". Le costó demasiado tomar la decisión de huir de casa como para ahora volver arrastrándose. Ese lugar era como una cárcel para ella; se sentía como un pájaro enjaulado. No volvería allí por nada del mundo, no ahora que había conseguido la libertad que tanto ansiaba. "¿De qué me sirve ahora tener esta libertad?", pensó apretando los labios conteniendo la rabia.

Rabia. Sentía que iba a desbordarse en cualquier momento. Desde aquel día en ese mismo parque había estado conteniéndose. Pero ahora, a pesar de ser el momento, tampoco podía llorar. "¿Por qué?", sólo eso se preguntaba. Quería llorar como nunca antes había hecho, pero sus lágrimas no salían. "Eres tan patética...", pensó aferrándose más a sus rodillas sin oír la voz que la estaba llamando. "¿Qué era lo que buscabas viniendo a esta ciudad, ignorante?", se preguntó.

De pronto, notó cómo las palmas de unas cálidas manos se posaban suavemente a ambos lados de su cabeza. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un Natsu de rodillas que jadeaba por culpa de la carrera que había hecho para llegar allí lo antes posible. Lucy lo miró algo sorprendida. Ambos permanecieron así durante unos segundos hasta que Natsu sonrió aliviado todavía falto de aire.

-Estás aquí. Cómo me alegro.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

_***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***_

**¡PERDÓN! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡He tardado demasiado en actualizar! ****Veréis, tuve cierto problemilla y no me sentía con ganas de nada (y mucho menos de escribir -.-u). Pero ya estoy más o menos bien :3 Y espero no retrasarme tanto la próxima vez ^^U También quiero darle mil gracias a Boogieman13 por escuchar mis paranoias, esa chica se merece un altar por aguantarme xD**

**Pues eso... ¿Habéis visto qué capullo es Loke? ¿Verdad que lo odiáis? o_ó Ya veréis lo que ocurre e.e**

**Jeje, pues bueno, os dejo la preguntita~: ¿Qué va a hacer Lucy ahora que ha sido traicionada por Loke?**

**¡Espero vuestros reviews! :3 Un beso muy fuerte y no os dejéis nada de comida en el plato cuando almorcéis, podríais ser secuestrados por los hombres de negro y no poder comer nada en un buen tiempo (?)**

**¡Saludos azucarados!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Rabia. Sentía que iba a desbordarse en cualquier momento. Desde aquel día en aquel mismo parque había estado conteniéndose, pero ahora, a pesar de ser el momento, tampoco podía llorar. "¿Por qué?", sólo eso se preguntaba. Quería llorar como nunca antes había hecho, pero sus lágrimas no salían. "Eres tan patética...", pensó aferrándose más a sus rodillas sin oír la voz que la llamaba. "¿Qué era lo que buscabas viniendo a esta ciudad?". _

_De pronto, notó cómo las palmas de unas manos se posaban suavemente a ambos lados de su cabeza. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un Natsu de rodillas que jadeaba por culpa de la carrera que había hecho para llegar allí lo antes posible. Lucy lo miró algo sorprendida. Ambos permanecieron así durante unos segundos hasta que Natsu sonrió aliviado todavía falto de aire._

_-Estás aquí. Cómo me alegro. _

**_*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*_**

Jellal soltó las bolsas con cansancio sobre el sofá nada y soltó un profundo respiro.

-¿Cuánto dinero os habéis gastado, consumistas? -preguntó bromeando mirando a Erza con una ceja enarcada.

-Eso pregúntaselo a la comida de esta semana -respondió la pelirroja. Jellal puso cara de espanto pero Erza sonrió. -Es broma.

El chico se llevó una mano al pecho aliviado. Sólo de pensar en que su novia había gastado todo el dinero que tenían para la comida de la semana en toda aquella ropa, le producía un terror aún más brutal que al que sentía cuando ella se enfadaba.

Erza sacó rápidamente el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó un número para luego llevárselo a la oreja con gesto preocupado. Al cabo de los segundos, el bolsillo de Jellal comenzó a vibrar y se oyó una graciosa melodía. Erza lo miró incrédula; reconocería esa canción en cualquier parte.

-¿¡Qué haces con el móvil de Natsu!? -exclamó.

Jellal sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta color gris marengo.

-Es cierto... Cuando llamaste antes salimos corriendo y yo me quedé con su móvil sin querer -respondió Jellal. Erza colgó el teléfono.

-¿Y ahora cómo sabremos dónde está? -preguntó exaltada.

"Oh, no... Ahora que por fin había logrado que se calmase...", pensó Jellal.

-Culpa mía. Perdón -se disculpó llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Erza se sentó en el sofá al lado de las bolsas y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer...? -preguntó con la voz un poco quebrada. -Espero que Lucy esté bien.

Jellal sonrió.

-Está con Natsu -dijo. Erza miró a su novio curiosa. ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de eso? -¿Vamos? -añadió Jellal. La pelirroja parpadeó.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Lucy permanecía inmóvil mirando a Natsu con los ojos abiertos como platos. El muchacho dejó de jadear para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de la chica sin dejar de sonreír aliviado.

-Menos mal. No estás llorando -dijo.

La chica se quedó estática. ¿En serio Natsu la había estado buscando tan preocupado? De pronto se sintió culpable. Había preocupado, no solo a Natsu, sino seguramente también a Erza. Al fin y al cabo, cuando vio a Loke con aquella chica lo único a lo que respondió fue al impulso de salir corriendo de aquel sitio.

Sin dejar de mirar al frente, relajó el rostro.

-Lo siento -dijo con la voz apagada.

Natsu se separó de ella de pronto y la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Así es. Siéntelo -soltó con una falsa voz enfadada. Lucy se sintió aún más culpable que antes. -El pobre de Jellal habrá tenido que cargar con todas aquellas bolsas de ropa hasta su casa -añadió. La muchacha puso gesto confuso. -Y no eran pocas, ¿eh? Pobrecillo... -suspiró.

Lucy entreabrió la boca. ¿Enserio sólo estaba molesto por eso? Que ella supiera, se había comportado de forma egoísta y haber dejado que un recién conocido como Jellal se hubiera sentido obligado a llevar sus compras (las cuales no eran pocas) era lo mínimo por lo que debería pedir disculpas. Iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? -preguntó Natsu levantándose para acto seguido ofrecer su mano a Lucy para que hiciera lo mismo. -Ya casi no se ve el sol y hace un frío que pela -la rubia parpadeó incrédula. -Cuando lleguemos a casa nos tomaremos una sopa bien calentita -sonrió el chico cogiendo la mano de Lucy y tirando de ella para levantarla del suelo. Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que Natsu se giró sin soltar la mano de Lucy comenzando a caminar. -Y hay que prepararla, por eso tenemos que darnos prisa -añadió con la voz extrañamente seria.

La mano de Natsu era cálida y reconfortante a pesar de hacer frío. Cuando pensaba que estaba al borde de la desesperación, fueron sus manos la que la devolvieron a la realidad. Él no sabría hasta qué punto estaba agradecida con aquellas manos. Lucy pensaba que no merecía seguir sintiendo ese tacto tan agradable. Pero, mientras caminaban por aquel parque iluminados por las recién encendidas farolas, comprendió que necesitaba esas manos para no echarse a llorar.

Y de todas formas, Natsu tampoco soltaba su mano.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Lucy entró por la puerta del edificio justo detrás de Natsu. Éste suspiró exageradamente al sentir el calor emitido por los radiadores de la calefacción.

-¡Qué calorcillo tan bueno...! -exclamó con una boba sonrisa. Soltó la mano de Lucy y la miró sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. -Igual de bueno que la sopa que vamos a cocinar ahora -dijo para luego caminar hacia el ascensor. Lucy sonrió levemente y le siguió.

Y pensar que hace sólo tres días no lo conocía y ahora su apartamento era lo más parecido a un hogar que nunca antes había tenido.

"¿Hogar?", pensó volviendo de nuevo a la realidad. Así era. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Miró a Natsu de reojo mientras este meneaba su pie derecho jugueteando con el cordón desatado de su zapatilla izquierda. Lo mejor sería que se fuera de allí, él ya había hecho suficiente por ella y no quería abusar más de su amabilidad. "Pero... ¿a dónde iré?", se preguntó volviendo a sentirse angustiada. Estaba claro que no sería a su casa.

Natsu la sacó de su pequeña disputa interior.

-Lucy, que se cierra -dijo.

La chica levantó la cabeza y rápidamente salió del ascensor justo cuando éste iba a cerrarse. Natsu le echó una sonrisa y se puso a buscar las llaves de su apartamento en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su apartamento.

Al llegar frente a ella y ver que no había encontrado las llaves, se puso a buscar más desesperadamente en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

-¿Qué? ¿¡No están!? -exclamó sacándose los bolsillos. Un envoltorio de chocolatina calló por uno de ellos. -Mierda... ¡Ábrete, joder! -blasfemó tratando de dar un golpe a la puerta. Pero, para su sorpresa, esta se abrió de pronto haciéndole caer al suelo.

-¡Lucy! -una aliviada Erza corrió hacia la nombrada dándole un abrazo. Lucy parpadeó asombrada. -¡Menos mal que este idiota te ha encontrado! -lloriqueó restregando su mejilla contra la de la rubia.

-¿¡A quién llamas idiota, pedazo de bru...!? -Natsu se levantó del suelo enfadado, pero enseguida fue de nuevo empujado y volvió a caerse al suelo.

-¡Lucy! -exclamó Gray acercándose a las dos chicas con una sonrisa. -Así que estás bien.

Natsu volvió a levantarse.

-¡Estúpido Gray, te voy a partir la...! -gritó apretando el puño de su mano derecha. De nuevo, no vigiló sus espaldas y fue de vuelta a suelo al ser empujado por Juvia.

-¡Lucy! ¡Juvia está muy contenta de que hayas vuelto sana y salva! -dijo alegremente agarrándose del brazo de Gray.

Jellal apareció también por la puerta con su típica sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Vaya Lucy, qué bien que hayas vuelto -dijo tranquilamente saliendo al pasillo pero, de pronto, su pie fue bloqueado por algo. Más bien, por alguien. -Natsu, ¿qué haces en el suelo? ¿Tienes como hobbie ser un felpudo?

Natsu se levantó cabreado.

-¡Que os den a todos!

Todos entraron dentro del apartamento y se agruparon en el sofá y los cojines de la mesita del centro del salón. Natsu se encontraba entre Erza y Jellal sentados en el sofá, Juvia al lado de Gray sentados en los cojines mientras le ofrecía cariñosamente una patata frita que había cogido de una de las bolsas que había abiertas sobre la mesa. Lucy se sentó al extremo de la mesita mirando hacia Jellal, Erza y Natsu. Observaba la situación algo divertida.

-Vamos, Natsu. Era una broma, no te enfades -se disculpó Jellal dándole unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda. Natsu le echó una mirada penetrante.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis en mi casa? -preguntó con voz de ultratumba tratando de evadir el tema. Si no, Erza tendría que ir llamando a la funeraria para encargar el ataúd de su novio.

-A alguien se le quedaron las llaves de casa encima de la mesa antes de salir corriendo como un loco a la calle -respondió Jellal jugueteando con el juego de llaves de Natsu. El pelirosa se las quitó de un manotazo.

-Además, toma tu móvil -Erza llamó la atención de chico. El cuál se giró hacia ella asustado. La pelirroja mostraba una claramente forzada sonrisa y desprendía un aura maligna.

-G-Gracias... -balbuceó Natsu abrumado cogiendo el aparato. Sería mejor no quedarse a solas con ella en una temporada.

-¿Tienes la cabeza sobre los hombros? -preguntó Gray irónicamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso lleno de refresco de cola. -Aunque de todas formas, una cabeza sin cerebro no es demasiado efectiva a la hora de coger cosas básicas como unas llaves antes de salir de casa... -comentó.

Natsu le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿¡Y tú qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí!? ¡Y ella también! -esto último lo dijo señalando a Juvia.

-Jellal ha invitado a Juvia -se defendió la chica.

-Sí, nos han invitado. Si hubieras tardado quince minutos más en volver con Lucy, habríamos ido todos juntos a buscaros -dijo Gray.

-Y de paso habéis aprovechado para zamparos mi comida, ¿no? -preguntó Natsu receloso señalando las bolsas de snacks y vasos medio llenos de refresco que había encima de la mesa.

-Sí -respondió Jellal sonriendo frescamente.

-¡Al menos podrías sentirte un poco culpable! -exclamó Natsu.

-No se puede pensar con el estómago vacío, idiota... -dijo Gray.

-Como si tú supieras lo que es eso... -comentó el pelirosa devolviendo el insulto. Entonces, se dio cuenta. -Un momento, ¿pensar en qué?

De pronto, todas las miradas del los presentes de dirigieron a Erza, que comenzó a reír de forma siniestra con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Hasta ahora no se había percatado, pero Gray, Juvia, Erza y Jellal iban vestidos de forma arreglada y cuidada. Pero no era eso lo que más le inquietaba. Lo realmente preocupante fue la respuesta de su amiga pelirroja tras unos segundos riéndose como el antagonista de una mala película de superhéroes:

-Vendetta*.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

_***Vendetta: Venganza (en italiano).**_

_****__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*_

**¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAN~~! ¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? :D ¡Espero que sí! ^^**

**De nuevo, sé que he vuelto a tardar ú.ù Pero he de deciros que a partir de ahora tardaré más en actualizar :( Es que este trimestre tendré mi viaje de estudios y también, al ser el trimestre más corto, tengo que hacer un montón de trabajos y exámenes en poco tiempo. Por eso casi no puedo pensar en hacer el fic ;_; ¡Lo siento!**

**Pero no os abandonaré. Lo prometo ò.ó Aprecio a todos y cada uno de vosotros, que dedicáis parte de vuestro tiempo en leer mi historia y lo menos que puedo hacer es actualizar lo antes posible. Así que siento no poder hacerlo T.T ¡De verdad! T-T **

**También siento que este capítulo sea el más corto que he hecho hasta ahora, pero es que tenía que dejarlo así para darle un final más o menos emocionante ^^U Sorry ._.**

**Y por último, os dejo la preguntita~~: ¿Cuál será la venganza a la que se refiere Erza? ¿En qué consistirá?**

**¡Espero vuestros preciosos reviews! 3 **

**¡Un beso muy grande! :3**

**~*SweetBloodyNight*~**


	10. Chapter 10

_-No se puede pensar con el estómago vacío, idiota... -dijo Gray. _

_-Como si tú supieras lo que es eso... -comentó el pelirosa devolviendo el insulto. Entonces, se dio cuenta. -Un momento, ¿pensar en qué?_

_De pronto, todas las miradas del los presentes de dirigieron a Erza, que comenzó a reír de forma siniestra con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Hasta ahora no se había percatado, pero Gray, Juvia, Erza y Jellal iban vestidos de forma arreglada y cuidada. Pero no era eso lo que más le inquietaba. Lo realmente preocupante fue la respuesta de su amiga pelirroja tras unos segundos riéndose como el antagonista de una mala película de superhéroes:_

_-Vendetta._

_*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:_

-¡Dejadme!

Los gritos de Natsu podían oírse por todo el edificio.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué clase de pelo tienes!? ¡Es imposible de arreglar! -exclamó Jellal, que trataba de peinar el pelo de Natsu (en vano) con un peine y laca mientras Gray lo sujetaba.

-¡Para! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! -lloriqueó.

-Un poco más, un poco más... -dijo Jellal tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Pagaréis por esto!

-¿Es que nunca te peinas? -cuestionó Gray, que ya estaba quedándose sin fuerzas. Natsu se movía demasiado.

-¡Claro que sí, imbécil! -respondió.

-¿A quién llamas imbécil, cerebro de carbón?

-¡A ti, helado caducado!

-¿Qué has dicho...?

-Me rindo -Jellal soltó el peine y el bote de laca sobre el mueble del cuarto de baño con gesto cansado. Gray también dejó de sujetar a Natsu sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado.

El pelirosa enseguida se abalanzó sobre el espejo y miró que su pelo estaba ligeramente arreglado, pero igual seguía revuelto como siempre lo tenía. Se giró a Jellal con gesto indignado.

-¿¡Todo este sufrimiento para nada!? ¡Creía que me ibas a dejar como una bola de billar con todos esos tironazos!

-Bah, no exageres -sonrió Jellal.

-La culpa es tuya, por tenerlo siempre así -repuso Gray.

-¡Cállate! ¿Y se puede saber por qué de pronto me habéis cogido, me habéis arrastrado hasta mi habitación, me habéis desnudado (N/A: Yaoistas, disfrutad imaginándolo xD), me habéis vestido con esta ropa y luego me habéis vuelto a arrastrar hasta el baño y habéis tratado de dejarme calvo? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos chicos se miraron con una sonrisa y gesto sombrío y rieron siniestramente.

_RECUERDO_

"_¿Vendetta? Ha dicho eso, ¿verdad?", pensó Natsu con un sudor frío recorriéndole por la espalda. De pronto, todos los presentes a excepción de Lucy y él, tenían un gesto maléfico en el rostro._

_Erza se levantó seguida por los demás sin borrar la malvada sonrisa que decoraba su cara y chascó los dedos._

_-Gray, Jellal. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer -dijo simplemente._

_Acto seguido, los dos nombrados se acercaron a Natsu y lo cogieron por los brazos. _

_-¿Q-Qué pasa? -preguntó este algo asustado al verse inmovilizado._

_Tras esto Erza se acercó a Lucy, que aún permanecía sentada en el suelo con gesto confuso y se agachó a su lado. Le paso una mano por la cara terminando en su barbilla y le acarició el pelo con la otra._

_-Y tú también tendrás tu pequeño repaso, rubita -dijo con sus ojos tapados por el flequillo. A Lucy le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Sintió aún más miedo al ver a Juvia acercándose por detrás de Erza con una sonrisa para nada confiable._

_-¡Ey! ¿¡Qué vais a hacerle a Lucy!? -exclamó Natsu siendo arrastrado por sus dos amigos hasta su habitación._

_Erza lo miró sin borrar ese gesto de psicópata de su cara._

_-No le pasará nada... -respondió._

_-¡Nada bueno, querrás decir! ¡Soltadme! -gritó tratando de zafarse de las garras de los dos chicos, que habían comenzado a reírse de una forma que daba miedo. _

_Pero de nada sirvió. Consiguieron meterlo en su habitación de mala manera y cerraron la puerta de un portazo. Natsu se giró hacia Gray y Jellal y se puso a la defensiva._

_-¡Aunque seáis vosotros no tendré piedad! -exclamó crujiéndose los dedos de las manos mientras se acercaba a ellos._

_Ambos chicos se miraron significativamente y luego miraron hacia Natsu. Este de pronto se vio intimidado por sus ojos y se paró en seco._

_-¿Q-Qué pasa...? -balbuceó._

_-¡A POR ÉL! -gritaron Jellal y Gray al unísono abalanzándose sobre Natsu._

_*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:_

-Dejad de reír como unos psicópatas y decidme ya qué cojones está pasando -exigió Natsu. Sentía que iba a explotar.

-No hagas demasiadas preguntas y síguenos -respondió Gray abriendo la puerta del baño y saliendo al salón siendo seguido por los otros dos.

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo -dijo Jellal dándole a Natsu la chaqueta que se supone que llevaría puesta. -Seguro que sabrás bien qué hacer -añadió haciendo que el chico ladease el rostro extrañado.

Los tres se pararon en seco al ver a Erza salir también de la habitación de en frente al otro lado del salón (la habitación que Natsu había preparado para Lucy).

-¡Oh! ¡Qué sincronización! -exclamó contenta.

"Vaya... Al menos ya no está en su modo psicópata", pensó Natsu aliviado.

-¡Nosotras también hemos acabado! -dijo cruzando los dedos de su mano con los ojos brillantes. Juvia salió de la habitación con la misma alegría que la pelirroja. -¡Mirad nuestra obra de arte! -añadió señalando la habitación siendo imitada por Juvia.

De la habitación, tímidamente, salió Lucy con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Natsu abrió los ojos y sus mejillas también se tornaron rojas. Estaba boquiabierto.

Las chicas la habían maquillado un poco y arreglado el pelo ondulándoselo un poco por las puntas y recogiendo dos mechones trenzados uniéndolos hacia atrás. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla con volantes y un lazo en la cintura de color negro. Los zapatos con un poco de tacón del mismo color que el lazo la hacían parecer un poco más alta de lo que era.

Natsu estaba sin palabras. Congelado.

-¡Woo! ¡Buen trabajo! -exclamó Gray silbando.

-¡Gray-sama! ¿Y Juvia no está guapa? -reclamó la chica acercándose a él con los ojos llorosos.

-Lucy, estás muy guapa -dijo Jellal dirigiéndose a ella. -Bien hecho -miró a su novia guiñándole un ojo. Esta le respondió levantando el pulgar en señal de victoria.

-G-Gracias -dijo Lucy avergonzada. -Pero... ¿por qué estamos todos vestidos así? -preguntó captando la atención de los presentes.

Juvia dejó de lloriquear y Gray miró a otro lado disimuladamente. Jellal puso una sonrisa nerviosa y Natsu siguió sin salir de su trance. Erza respondió rápidamente.

-¡Nos vamos de marcha! -exclamó alzando los brazos. Lucy parpadeó incrédula.

-Pero... ¿No tenéis mañana que ir a la universidad? -preguntó.

-S-Sí... perooo... ¿Qué tiene de malo querer salir por ahí un jueves por la noche? ¡Mucha gente lo hace! -excusó la pelirroja.

-¿Y si mañana no rendís bien en clase? -repuso Lucy preocupada.

-¡Para eso están los compañeros empollones y antisociales! ¡Ellos nos darían los apuntes y los estudiaríamos bien! -respondió bruscamente. -¡Y deja de poner pegas! -añadió cogiéndola de la mano y agarrando las chaquetas de las dos dando por concluida la conversación. -¡Nos vamos y punto!

Le echó la chaqueta a Lucy y se puso la suya mientras abría la puerta del apartamento y reía nerviosamente.

Los demás también recogieron sus abrigos y siguieron a las chicas. Gray le dio un puñetazo al Natsu-estatua al pasar por su lado.

-Mueve el culo, piedra viviente. Nos vamos -dijo. Natsu salió de su trance.

-¡S-Sí!

Cogió las llaves, su móvil y su cartera y lo metió todo en la chaqueta antes de salir por la puerta detrás de Gray. Aún no sabía qué era lo que tramaba aquel cuarteto de locos retorcidos, pero suponía que no tardaría mucho en saberlo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

-¿Blue Pegasus?

Natsu enarcó una ceja al ver el nombre del local en el que sus amigos trataban de entrar. Era uno de los pubs más famosos de la ciudad, pero se rumoreaba que los dueños eran un tanto mujeriegos.

-Sí. Es el lugar indicado -respondió Jellal de nuevo con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios. Natsu prefirió no preguntar.

-Vamos dentro -dijo Gray siguiendo a Erza, que aún mantenía secuestrada a Lucy y ya estaban en el ropero soltando sus abrigos.

El lugar por dentro era de lo más normal. Típico pub espacioso, con mucha gente y música alta. Pese a todo, estaba lo suficientemente baja como para poder oír bien la voz de la gente. Tenía una gran pista de baile y una alargada barra que se extendía desde la puerta de la entrada hasta unos 20 metros adelante. Al fondo, podía apreciarse un escenario con un fondo de color blanco en el que se iban proyectando las luces de los focos de distintos colores que se movían como flashes entre la gente. A su derecha, Natsu pudo ver cómo había pequeñas habitaciones sin puerta para más tranquilidad para los clientes. Dentro había cómodos sillones de color rojo y mesas bajas para soltar las copas.

"Había oído que este lugar era grande e impresionante. Pero nunca imaginé que tanto...", pensó tragando saliva.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Vamos a bailar! -exclamó Juvia entusiasmada tirando del brazo de Gray. Este suspiró resignado y se dejó arrastrar hasta la pista de baile. Segundos después, ambos desaparecieron entre la multitud.

Jellal los vio irse con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien, ahora solo queda dar con él... -murmuró. Natsu giró la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Has dicho algo? -preguntó.

-No, nada. Erza, ¿vamos a pedirnos una copa? -preguntó a la pelirroja, que soltó a Lucy al instante.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Vamos! -respondió entusiasmada cogiendo a su novio de la mano y ambos se dirigieron al fondo de la barra.

"Nos han dejado solos...", pensó Natsu avergonzado mirando de refilón a la rubia, que estaba a su izquierda y volviendo a quedar embobado.

Lucy los vio ir con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Se les ve muy enamorados -comentó, haciendo que Natsu reaccionase. -Y Juvia está coladita por Gray -añadió soltando una leve carcajada.

-Bueno, sí -respondió Natsu en un suspiro. -Siempre anda detrás de él y se pone celosa de cualquier chica que se le acerque. Lo peor de todo es que Gray parece no darse cuenta. Ese idiota...

Lucy rió.

-Yo creo que sí que lo sabe, pero no está seguro de lo que siente por ella, ¿no? Es demasiado obvio y no creo que Gray sea tan idiota como para no haberse dado cuenta de lo que Juvia siente por él -dijo. -Pero... -añadió ensombreciendo el rostro y agachando la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. -Si Gray siente algo por ella, deben estar juntos lo antes posible o si no...

"...Juvia podría dejar de quererle e irse con otra persona", terminó la frase mentalmente. Natsu la miró con el gesto triste. Podía imaginar cómo acababa esa frase y sólo de pensarlo sintió algo de malestar. También podía imaginarse la expresión que tenía Lucy en aquel momento: llena de dolor y de rabia. Agradecía no poder ver su cara, pues eso le haría sentirse impotente e inútil por no ser capaz de que volviera a sonreír.

"Si tan sólo yo fuera dueño de tus sonrisas e ilusiones nunca pondrías esa expresión", pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro mirando al infinito. El ambiente entre los dos de pronto se había vuelto tenso, o así lo sentía Natsu. No sabía qué hacer y de todas formas sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera no serviría para nada, pues la única persona que podría devolver la felicidad a esa chica no era él. "Si tan sólo sonrieras para mí...", pensó en esas palabras que se le clavaron en el corazón, pues tenía la certeza de que nunca serían ciertas y ni mucho menos las diría. "... nunca estarías así. No tendrías que buscarme, pues antes de que pienses en hacerlo yo ya te habría encontrado a ti. No tendrías que agachar tu cabeza para buscar los pedazos de tu corazón sino alzarla bien alto con una sincera sonrisa dibujada en tu boca llena de dulzura. Si tan sólo tus sonrisas fueran mías... La felicidad sería para los dos". Bajó el rostro deprimido, pensar en eso le había hecho destrozar las pocas ilusiones que tenía. "Eres un masoquista...", añadió para sí soltando una pequeña sonrisa irónica que se borró al instante. Apretó los dientes.

-Lucy... -dijo en un hilo de voz. La chica alzó la mirada y le prestó atención. Tardó un poco en continuar la frase. -Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo -eso era lo mejor, necesitaba despejarse.

-Vale -respondió la chica. Pero dudó que Natsu la oyese, pues cuando lo dijo Natsu ya se había alejado de allí.

Alzó la vista al frente y observó a las personas que bailaban, bebían y conversaban animadamente con sus acompañantes. Y al verse ahí quieta apoyada sobre una columna cerca de la puerta de entrada, volvió a invadirle el sentimiento de soledad. Volvió a preguntarse por enésima vez en ese día qué se supone que estaba haciendo allí. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Lucy?", pensó irónicamente. "Has huido de tu casa por alguien que ni siquiera te estaba esperando. Has sido engañada, traicionada y abandonada. Es una suerte que hayas encontrado a estas personas, pero no podrás estar con ellas durante mucho más tiempo", se mordió el labio inferior. "Sí... pronto tendré que dejar este sitio", dejó de dirigirse a sí misma en primera persona. "No me han salido bien las cosas. No les he contado todavía quién soy en realidad. Incluso me sorprende que no se hayan dado cuenta", en medio de sus pensamientos decidió que al día siguiente los dejaría, pues, probablemente pronto, que ella estuviera con ellos les supondría nada más que problemas. Y no dejaría que eso sucediera; no por su culpa. "Lucky Lucy... Qué nombre tan equivocado...", pensó echando una mirada a su alrededor.

Y, de pronto, se le heló el cuerpo.

"No puede ser, no puede ser... ", pensó. Miró fijamente a una pareja que salía de la pista de baile y se dirigían directamente hacia ella. "¡Imposible! ¿Hasta qué punto puedo llegar a tener mala suerte?".

Loke. Con la misma chica con la que lo vio esa misma tarde. Esa misma tarde en la que su corazón quedó echo trizas.

Su primera reacción fue querer esconderse, pero estaba demasiado impresionada con su desafortunada suerte como para que el cuerpo le respondiera. El chico pareció sufrir algo similar. Al percatarse de ella a tan sólo dos metros de distancia también se quedó helado y su cara hizo una muestra de sorpresa. Ambos se quedaron clisados mirando al otro.

Y así, de nuevo reencontrados, Lucy maldijo su cruel destino.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Acaso nos estás siguiendo? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño la chica de pelo verde que apoyaba su mano en el pecho de Loke.

Ninguno dijo nada. Tampoco dejaron de mirarse.

-Esto es el colmo. Loke, vámonos -dijo la chica tratando de tirar de él, pero, de pronto, un camarero chocó contra ella y las copas que llevaba cayeron al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Casi tantos trozos como el corazón de Lucy. El accidente hizo que ella y Loke reaccionasen. -¡Estúpido! ¡Mira por dónde vas! -exclamó la chica molesta.

El muchacho, de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones, alzó la vista y la miró con gesto seductor.

-Oh, preciosa. Esto es el destino -dijo acercándose a ella. La chica se sonrojó levemente y lo miró con sorpresa.

-E-Eres... Hibiki... Uno de los dueños de este local... -balbuceó.

-El mismo -sonrió Hibiki. Luego, miró a Loke con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. -Perdona amigo, pero... me he fijado bien en tu novia -comenzó puniendo una mano en la cara de la chica. - y no he podido evitar pensar que es un ángel caído del cielo.

-¿Qué? -dijo Loke con voz molesta. Lucy observaba la escena.

-Creo que ha sido amor a primera vista -añadió ahora mirando a la chica, que parecía totalmente encantada. -¿Por qué no dejas a este tipo y te vienes conmigo? -preguntó puniendo una mano en la cintura de la chica para acercarla hacia él.

-Sí... Sí. ¡Sí! -exclamó la muchacha dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

-¡Oye! ¡Karen! -gritó Loke cogiéndola del brazo, pero esta de deshizo de él.

-Ey... No me trates de ese modo. He estado contigo este tiempo pero sólo era para divertirme. Parece mentira que no lo supieras. Además, hoy llevas todo el día en la parra. Me he aburrido de tí -le soltó de mala manera. Loke puso gesto incrédulo. Karen volvió a girarse hacia Hibiki con gesto emocionado. -¿Adónde vamos, entonces?

Hibiki sonrió y alzo la mano en gesto de disculpa.

-Ehm... Lo siento. Pero tengo otro compromiso, bonita -sonrió. Karen abrió los ojos como platos. -Que te lo pases bien en el local, vuelve cuando quieras -añadió alejándose y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Lucy se quedó pasmada. Casi tanto como Karen.

La peliverde se giró hasta Loke y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Tan sólo obtuvo un gesto de enfado por parte del chico. Karen se sonrojó de vergüenza puso gesto enfadado, agachó la cabeza y se largó del lugar. No hicieron falta palabras. Lucy vio cómo se marchaba parpadeando impresionada por lo que acababa de presenciar y, cuando fue a posar la vista en Loke... él ya la estaba mirando.

"Calma, calma, calma", se repetía mentalmente mientras se echaba agua en la cara con las manos. Alzó la vista al frente y se vio reflejado en el espejo.

Natsu sonrió. Hacer esto le ayudaba muchísimo a la hora de despejarse y dejar de pensar en cosas deprimentes. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se secó la cara.

-¡Bien! -exclamó dándose unas palmaditas en los mofletes. -Ahora vuelve con ella, sonríe y sé natural -se dijo.

Acto seguido, salió del baño. Nada más salir, se encontró con un chico apoyado sobre la pared. Tenía el pelo negro y la piel morena. Al percatarse de Natsu, le cortó el paso manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

-Date prisa o podrías lamentarlo -dijo. Natsu parpadeó incrédulo. El chico alzó abrió sus ojos marrones y lo miró sonriendo de medio lado. -Tranquilo, sabrás qué hacer, pero si quieres un consejo: sé tan impulsivo como siempre -dicho esto, el muchacho desapareció entre la multitud dejando a un Natsu totalmente desconcertado.

"Qué malo es el alcohol...", pensó echando a caminar. "¿Qué quería decir con eso?"

Por suerte o por desgracia, comprendió aquellas palabras como un fuerte golpe en las narices.

Sólo le bastó ver a Lucy, un poco despegada de la columna sobre la que estuvo apoyada cuando se marchó mirando al frente con gesto inexpresivo. Eso no sería nada relevante. Lo relevante fue ver a Loke justo enfrente de ella.

Relevante y enormemente molesto. Supo que era él nada más verlo: Los ojos de Lucy estaban tristes.

Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero dio unos pasos inseguro hacia ellos dos.

Un paso. "Ah... ¿A esto se refería el borracho?".

Dos pasos. "¿Por qué está él aquí?".

Tres. "¿Por qué está mirándola?".

Cuatro, cinco. "Voy a partirle la cara".

Seis, siete, ocho, nueve. "¡Aléjate de Lucy!".

¡Diez!

-Vaya por dios... El baño estaba hasta arriba... -dijo rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Lucy. Ella lo miró algo desorientada por haber sido sacada de pronto de su burbuja. No sabría decir exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirándose ella y Loke. -Pero ya estoy aquí. He vuelto -sonrió Natsu, comportándose como si Loke no estuviera delante.

El castaño puso gesto incrédulo al ver llegar a Natsu y ver la forma tan "amistosa" con la que trataba a la chica. Volvió a posar su mirada en los ojos de Lucy, que enseguida volvieron a mirar los suyos. Pero no tardaron en desviarse hacia la izquierda.

-Lucy... -dijo el chico suavemente con el gesto algo triste.

Natsu lo miró fulminándole con la mirada y atrajo más a Lucy hacia él.

-Oh -exclamó, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de que Loke estaba allí. -Lucy, ¿quién es este tío? ¿Lo conoces de algo?

_Lucy volvió a mirar a Loke con la expresión triste. La primera vez que lo vio, la primera vez que lo abrazó, la primera vez que lo besó... Todo aquello no significó nada para él. Estaba rota por dentro, destrozada. Oír de nuevo su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios que tantas caricias y besos le habían dando era como escuchar una melodía que te devolvía la esperanza y ganas de vivir._

_Todos los momentos que tuvo con él fueron como un tesoro. Él había dado un rayo de luz a su oscura vida, era su salvador. Luchó por ella. _

_Oh, dios, aún recordaba su nombre. Aún se dirigía a ella. ¡No la había olvidado! Su relación con esa chica probablemente no era seria. Nada más tuvo que ver cómo enseguida esa mujer se quiso largar con otro hombre. Ahora volvía a estar solo. Volvía a nombrarla. Volvía a llamarla. Volvía a tenerlo frente a ella. _

_Totalmente a sus pies. Tan sólo tendría que alargar los brazos para volver a conservar todos aquellos sentimientos y recuerdos como algo precioso, lo más bonito y lo más importante. Sólo alzarlos, coger impulso y darle un fuerte abrazo. _

"_¡Te he echado de menos! ¡Ahora estoy aquí, contigo!". Sí, eso le diría. _

_Tragó saliva decidida._

_Sería un hermoso reencuentro, y podrían volver a estar juntos._

_Para siempre._

_Siempre..._

-No, no lo conozco. Pero... creo que su cara me suena de algo -respondió decidida. (N/A: ZASKAAA! xD)

Loke abrió los ojos impresionado sin apartar la vista de ella. Natsu miró de reojo a Lucy y luego se despegó de ella para acercarse lentamente a Loke.

Nada más agarrarlo por la camisa, acercó su rostro hacia él totalmente lleno de ira.

-¿Has oído? Si vuelves a acercarte a Lucy te ataré a una silla, te abriré los ojos con unas pinzas ardiendo, te echaré gotas de limón y te haré cosquillas con agujas en las retinas.

Dicho esto, lo soltó de mala manera a Loke y volvió junto a Lucy. La hizo girarse hacia la puerta de la entrada y, echándole una mano sobre sus hombros salieron al exterior.

Natsu rápidamente cogió sus abrigos del ropero, se los pusieron y dirigió a Lucy al exterior cogiéndola de una mano y echando a andar hacia ningún rumbo fijo.

Lucy estaba a punto de desbordarse. Estaba seguro.

¿Qué haría ahora? Sólo no podía parar. No podía dejar de andar.

Caminaron rápidamente durante unos cuantos minutos totalmente en silencio, con tan sólo el sonido de sus pasos. Atravesaron numerosas calles y callejones hasta llegar a pisar un suelo de piedra clara. En vez de casas, había árboles a los extremos y podía notarse la tranquilidad. Cuando Natsu más creía que no se dirigían a ninguna parte, vio que se encontraban en el parque Fairy Tail.

¿Cuánto habían caminado en tan poco tiempo?

Fue entonces cuando divisó la preciosa fuente de piedra que se alzaba en un claro del parque.

La fuente de las hadas. Indicaba que se encontraban en el centro.

Lucy de pronto se paró en seco haciendo que Natsu también lo hiciera. Soltó la mano del chico y este la miró.

Mantenía la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo y no era capaz de ver la expresión en su rostro. Lucy soltó una leve carcajada.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué siempre termino aquí? -dijo entre risas. -Es increíble que...

Pero antes de acabar la frase, su voz se quebró. Natsu la miró sin saber qué hacer.

-Natsu... -nombró la chica.

Alzó el rostro y Natsu se sintió totalmente destrozado. Lucy mantenía los ojos entrecerrados para aguantar las lágrimas y sonreía lo mejor que podía.

-Oye, Natsu... La primera vez que nos vimos fue después de estar un día entero aquí sentada esperándole. Tú me preguntaste qué era lo que hacía y yo te respondí que estaba acumulando rabia. Me llamaste loca y me preguntaste si tal vez no sería masoquista -soltó una carcajada al decir esto. -Pero a pesar de todo, tú no permitiste que esa rabia se desbordase.

Hizo una leve pausa para mirar hacia el suelo otra vez apretando los ojos. Enseguida volvió a alzar la vista hacia él forzando otra sonrisa.

-Dime, Natsu... ¿Lo he hecho bien? -preguntó lo más firmemente que pudo.

El chico puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

-¡Claro! ¡Lo has hecho estupendamente! -exclamó tratando de sonreír. -¡Muy bien, Lucy!

La muchacha sonrió de nuevo.

-Menos mal -dijo. Hizo una pausa. -Entonces... Natsu. ¿Está bien si me deshago de esa rabia ahora? -preguntó con la voz quebrada.

El chico apretó los labios y vio cómo las lágrimas de sus ojos estaban apunto de desbordarse. Simplemente asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

Lucy se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó puniendo las manos en su espalda para agarrarse a su chaqueta.

-Gracias. Gracias.

Repitió esa palabra una y otra vez, dejando que cada lágrima se llevase la triste amargura y pesar que cargaba en su corazón.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

_***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__***:**__*****_

**¡QUÉ DRAMÁTICO!**

**¡Que levante la mano el que haya gritado "Toma, por capullo" cuando Lucy a mandado a freír espárragos a Loke! :D **

**Jajajajaja! El último capítulo fue muy cortito, pero con este no os podréis quejar, ¿no? xD Madre mía, llevo TODA la tarde escribiendo para poder subirlo como prometí a Boogie-Chan. Aunque ya han pasado las doce y todo eso ._. Espero que me perdones, clon mío ;_;**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Tengo MUCHA prisa porque mis padres me van a matar como siga en el ordenador, así que soy breve.**

**Aquí sé que no se explica mucho el tema de la "Vendetta" a la que se refería Erza. ¡Tranquilos! Todo se explicará ^_^ No es nada de lo que ha salido en este capítulo. Bueno, sí ha salido, pero seguramente no os habréis dado cuenta (y no, no es lo de "peinar a Natsu hasta dejarlo calvo" xD). Lo he camuflado bien e.e**

**Preguntita: ¿Qué va a hacer ahora Lucy? ¿Y Natsu? ¿Por qué avisó ese chico "borracho" a Natsu cuando salió del baño?**

**¡Espero vuestros reviews! :D**

**Ah, y no penséis que la historia va a terminar ya. Hay trama para rato xDD**

**¡Un abrazo muy grande y gracias por vuestros ánimos! n_n ¡Se os quiere! *_***

**~*SweetBloodyNight*~**


	11. Chapter 11

_Lucy de pronto se paró en seco haciendo que Natsu también lo hiciera. Soltó la mano del chico y este la miró._

_Mantenía la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo y no era capaz de ver la expresión en su rostro. Lucy soltó una leve carcajada._

_-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué siempre termino aquí? -dijo entre risas. -Es increíble que... _

_Pero antes de acabar la frase, su voz se quebró. Natsu la miró sin saber qué hacer._

_-Natsu... -nombró la chica. _

_Alzó el rostro y Natsu se sintió totalmente destrozado. Lucy mantenía los ojos entrecerrados para aguantar las lágrimas y sonreía lo mejor que podía._

_-Oye, Natsu... La primera vez que nos vimos fue después de estar un día entero aquí sentada esperándole. Tú me preguntaste qué era lo que hacía y yo te respondí que estaba acumulando rabia. Me llamaste loca y me preguntaste si tal vez no sería masoquista -soltó una carcajada al decir esto. -Pero a pesar de todo, tú no permitiste que esa rabia se desbordase._

_Hizo una leve pausa para mirar hacia el suelo otra vez apretando los ojos. Enseguida volvió a alzar la vista hacia él forzando otra sonrisa._

_-Dime, Natsu... ¿Lo he hecho bien? -preguntó lo más firmemente que pudo._

_El chico puso las manos sobre sus hombros._

_-¡Claro! ¡Lo has hecho estupendamente! -exclamó tratando de sonreír. -¡Muy bien, Lucy!_

_La muchacha sonrió de nuevo._

_-Menos mal -dijo. Hizo una pausa. -Entonces... Natsu. ¿Está bien si me deshago de esa rabia ahora? -preguntó con la voz quebrada._

_El chico apretó los labios y vio cómo las lágrimas de sus ojos estaban apunto de desbordarse. Simplemente asintió con un nudo en la garganta._

_Lucy se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó puniendo las manos en su espalda para agarrarse a su chaqueta._

_-Gracias. Gracias._

_Repitió esa palabra una y otra vez, dejando que cada lágrima se llevase la triste amargura y pesar que cargaba en su corazón._

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

-Es increíble... -decía una Erza enfadada con ojeras y resaca hallada tumbada en el césped del campus de la universidad, tapándose los ojos con el brazo. -¿Dónde se habrá metido?

El sol se alzaba bien alto sobre las cabezas de los tres amigos que la acompañaban. Gray estaba sentado al lado de ella con las piernas y brazos cruzados, haciendo lo posible por no dormirse. Juvia se echaba levemente hacia él, emocionada como siempre, sus ojos brillaban tanto como una estrella. "Bailé con Gray-sama...", murmuraba entusiasmada. A pesar de todo, sus ojeras y el termo lleno de café que llevaba consigo la delataban. Jellal se encontraba sentado con los brazos echados hacia atrás y los observaba con su siempre característica sonrisa despreocupada. Estaba radiante como siempre, fresco como una rosa.

-Je... Se habrá quedado dormido -dijo. Erza enseguida apartó el brazo de sus ojos y alzó el cuello para mirarlo.

-Lo mataré -amenazó.

-Viéndote, dudo mucho que pudieras levantarte de ahí siquiera -respondió Jellal.

-Le dije que viniera a la universidad. ¡Se lo dije! -exclamó apretando el puño y alzándolo molesta. -Luego suspenderá y me tocará a mí ayudarlo con las recuperaciones.

-Reconozcámoslo: después de la fiestecita de anoche, ninguno de nosotros está para venir a clase. Así que bien por él, que estará felizmente acostado en su camita -sonrió el chico.

-¡No jodas con excusas baratas! ¡Se supone que vendríamos todos a clase bajo pena de muerte por parte de Erza si no lo hacíamos! -exclamó Gray alterado. No haber dormido en toda la noche le había producido algo de estrés. Si en ese momento se encontraba allí y no en su blanda, apetecible, cómoda y calentita cama era porque apreciaba demasiado su vida como para desobedecer una orden de su amiga pelirroja. Señaló con un dedo acusador al chico de pelo celeste. - Además, ¿¡por qué eres el único que no está hecho polvo!?

Jellal le sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa simple dibujada en sus labios. Gray se mantuvo señalándolo durante los segundos en los que se estuvieron mirando fijamente. Hasta que de pronto, la sonrisa de Jellal se tornó forzada y sus ojos se desviaron hacia su izquierda mostrando un gesto algo siniestro, haciendo recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda de Gray.

-Je... -soltó a modo de suspiro Jellal con desgana. De pronto, el aura que lo rodeaba era fría y misteriosa.

Gray decidió no seguir preguntando y pasar a otra cosa.

-¿Has probado a llamarle? -preguntó a Erza tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Paso... De todas formas, nunca lo coge... -respondió la pelirroja volviendo a tumbarse totalmente sobre el césped con su brazo de nuevo tapando sus ojos. Su voz sonó ahogada, se notaba que estaba cansada.

-Yo tampoco lo he intentado -respondió bostezando. -Ahora me preocupa más el hecho de poder quedarme dormido mientras camino y cuando despierte ver con admiración que he llegado a Narnia.

-Juvia piensa que no tuvimos que salir ayer por la noche -dijo la susodicha. -Ahora ella y Gray-sama están totalmente indispuestos a cualquier cosa. ¡Aunque Juvia está tan contenta que podría morir por haber bailado con Gray-sama! -exclamó emocionada.

Ahora la chica se encontraba en un trance de total felicidad, así que Gray y Erza continuaron hablando como si tal cosa, pasando tanto de ella como de Jellal, que seguía ausente con su extraña expresión, murmuraba algo inaudible para ellos y se reía de cosas que sólo él sabría.

-Se habrá quedado dormido. Ese idiota... -dijo Gray. -Y yo mientras aquí, muriéndome de sueño.

-Cuándo me recupere y lo pille se va a enterar... -lloriqueó Erza.

-Ambos sabéis que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que venir aquí en este momento. Vosotros ya sabéis, ju, ju, ju... -de pronto, intervino Jellal riendo. Ambos lo miraron con curiosidad. Parecía haber salido de su extraño trance. -Vamos, no me miréis así. ¿O es que acaso no fue un plan perfecto?

Erza sonrió pícaramente.

-Totalmente. Habría pagado por verlo -dijo. -Ver la cara de ese Loke probando de su propia medicina.

Gray le siguió con otra sonrisa ladeada.

-Una venganza perfecta, sin duda -repuso Gray. -Realmente es una lástima que nos la perdiéramos.

-Bueno, ya nos contará Natsu -dijo Jellal. -Cómo salió nuestro plan de venganza hacia ese tipo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Los rayos de sol entraban por entre las cortinas de las ventanas del salón iluminando gran parte del mismo. No era de extrañar, ya que casi era mediodía. Dichos rayos llegaron a posarse sobre la cara de un chico de cabello rosa que dormía plácidamente tumbado sobre una manta en el suelo aún vestido con la ropa del día anterior.

Este, al notar la calidez sobre sus mejillas, abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de adaptarse a la claridad. Se incorporó y comprendió lo doloroso que era pasar una noche durmiendo en el suelo al sentir su brazo derecho, espalda y cuello doloridos.

"¿Qué hago aquí?", pensó rascándose la cabeza. Miro a su alrededor. Estaba en el salón de su casa. Todo esta un poco desordenado y, al ver una chaqueta de color negro echada sobre el respaldo del sofá, recordó la noche anterior.

**(RECUERDO)**

_La puerta se abrió perezosamente para darles paso a los dos. Ambos permanecieron quietos en la entrada. Natsu a la chica de su lado entristecido. Lucy se pasó todo el camino callada sin levantar la cabeza del suelo. _

_Después de estar durante unos segundos allí, la chica por fin dio un paso al interior. Entró lentamente y Natsu la siguió cerrando la puerta tras él. Lucy se agachó para quitarse los tacones. El muchacho observaba atento cada acción de ella. Verla así le hacía tener todos sus sentidos alerta. Sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados haciendo ver que claramente estaba destrozada. Natsu se dispuso a quitarse su chaqueta cuando Lucy se quedó descalza, pero de pronto, esta tropezó cayendo al suelo_

_-¡Lucy! -exclamó._

_La nombrada se levantó costosamente quedando de rodillas. Natsu la miró nervioso. _

_-Lo siento... -dijo en tono muy bajo con la voz entrecortada. _

_El muchacho se estremeció de oírla así. Se agachó hacia ella y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica vio la mano y luego alzó la cabeza para mirar al dueño de dicha mano. _

_Natsu apretó los labios al ver esos bonitos ojos color chocolate hinchados y tristes. Sintió de pronto rabia y frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que estar así? ¿Cómo ha podido ese tipo hacerle tanto daño? ¿Cómo se ATREVE a haberlo hecho? Si tan sólo él pudiera hacerla olvidar todo lo ocurrido, no tendría que soportar tener que verla así. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse acercado a ella cuando logró volver a reencontrarse con su novio. Tenían una segunda oportunidad y él fue el que la echó a perder. Todo por sus impulsos. Sus malditos impulsos. ¿Hasta que punto podía ser así de egoísta?_

_Quizás si se hubiera quedado plantado observando la escena, ahora ella no estaría así. _

_Quizás si no se hubiese acercado, ella en ese momento tendría una sonrisa curvada en sus labios._

_Quizás si no hubiese montado ese numerito fácilmente malinterpretable ahora ella podría estar junto a ese capullo._

_Quizás..._

_-Eres muy amable -y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lucy. Era triste y medio forzada. Aún así, Natsu se la devolvió. La chica posó su mano sobre la de él y este se levantó tirando de la misma. _

_Finalmente, cuando se incorporaron, ambos se miraron fijamente sin soltar sus manos. Estaba semioscuro, pues por la puerta entraba algo de luz del pasillo. Natsu se quedó en blanco. _

_Dios, era tan preciosa. A pesar de tener sus ojos hinchados era el ser más bonito que nunca antes había visto. ¿Cómo podía estar alguien como ella así de triste? Lo único que realmente le sentaba bien era una sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo desvió la vista hacia sus labios. Le sentaba bien una sonrisa. Una alegre. ¿Qué podía hacer él para lograr que volviera a mostrarla? Algo podría hacer, ¿no? Mataría por dar con la respuesta._

_-Voy... a dormir, ¿vale? -dijo de pronto Lucy haciendo que Natsu saliera de su trance._

_-Ahm... Vale -dijo soltando su mano lentamente. _

_-Buenas noches -añadió la rubia dirigiéndose a su cuarto mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza. _

_-Buenas noches -respondió el chico inseguro._

_Cuando Lucy atravesó el pasillo, Natsu rápidamente se dispuso a quitarse los zapatos. Tras esto, se dirigió al salón y miró hacia la puerta que daba al cuarto de Lucy. _

_La chica entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se dejó caer sobre esta y se mantuvo mirando al infinito. Los recuerdos la invadían, no podía evitarlo. Y en todos ellos estaba él._

_-Loke... -dijo notando cómo las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos. _

_Más recuerdos. Más y más recuerdos._

_Se llevó las manos hacia los ojos y comenzó a sollozar._

_-Loke... Loke... -repitió._

_Cómo desearía nunca haberlo conocido. Si nunca lo hubiera hecho, ahora cada uno de esos recuerdos no serían como un afilado puñal clavado profundamente en su corazón._

_Se deslizó hacia el suelo hasta sentarse apoyada en la puerta sin dejar de repetir su nombre._

_Cómo desearía poder gritar y que nadie la oyera._

_Absolutamente nadie._

_Para desgracia de ella, y a pesar de no estar gritando, Natsu podía oírla perfectamente. Se encontraba de pie apoyado al otro lado de la puerta en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo. _

_Cada sollozo de ella era un grito para él. _

_Cada lágrima, un latigazo. _

_Cada repetición de ese nombre, un fuerte golpe._

_¿Qué podría hacer para detener esa tortura?_

**(FIN DEL RECUERDO)**

Ahora lo recordaba todo más claramente. Y es que quiso estar lo más cerca posible de ella aquella noche. Por esa razón estuvo sentado delante de su puerta.

"Es cierto que te has vuelto masoquista...", pensó soltando un suspiro. Se levantó y miró la puerta de la habitación de Lucy. "¿Cómo estará?", pensó entristeciendo el rostro. Acercó la oreja para comprobar si había algún ruido en el interior, pero no se oía absolutamente nada. "¿Habrá dormido? ¿Lo seguirá estando?", eran muchas las preguntas que pasaban por su mente, pero no podía entrar dentro para comprobarlo. No sería adecuado.

Resignado, se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar algo de comer. En el trayecto, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón por inercia y dio con su teléfono móvil. De pronto se paró en seco y comenzó a notar un sudor frío recorriéndole por la espalda. ¡Erza lo mataría! Le había dejado muy claro que si no iba hoy a la universidad podría dar su vida como acabada.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó corriendo hacia su habitación. En menos de dos minutos se había cambiado de ropa y tenía un aspecto más o menos normal: aún podía notársele en la cara la falta de sueño. A pesar de todo, era irse a dormir o salvar su vida. Y él tenía claro cuál de esas dos opciones escoger.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

-¡Lo siento muchísimo! -exclamó Natsu juntando ambas palmas de sus manos y agachándose a modo de disculpa. Erza lo miraba de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido sentada en el césped. Jellal, Juvia y Gray se encontraban igualmente sentados a los lados de ella mirando a Natsu de forma curiosa. -¡Por favor, no me mates! -suplicó.

Había llegado corriendo en menos de quince minutos al campus de la universidad al sitio donde acordaron verse el día anterior.

-Te prometo que tengo una buena excusa por haber llegado tarde -dijo Natsu mirando directamente a los ojos de su amiga una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. Erza enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y bien? -dijo fríamente.

Natsu tomó asiento enfrente de ella y puso el gesto serio. Echó una mirada a todos sus amigos y luego miró hacia la hierba que había a sus pies.

-Veréis... Como bien sabréis Lucy y yo nos fuimos ayer sin dar explicaciones ni despedirnos, ¿no? -Todos asintieron. -Pues... Es que tuvo la mala suerte de reencontrarse en aquel pub con ese Loke -justo al decir esto, sus amigos se echaron levemente hacia delante y miraron a Natsu con demasiada atención y los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo que el chico se sintiera algo intimidado, pero a pesar de su comportamiento extraño, decidió seguir con la explicación. -Antes de que lo hiciera, yo estaba con ella, pero comencé a sentirme mal y tuve que ir al servicio para despejarme un poco. Cuando volví... Los dos estaban uno enfrente del otro mirándose fijamente.

-¿Estaba él solo? ¿O acompañado? -interrumpió Erza con un interés que a Natsu lo le gustó un pelo.

-Solo. Me sorprendió un poco, ¿no se supone que estaba con otra tía? -cuestionó Natsu enfadado arrancando un poco de hierba del césped, pero dejó de verle diversión a eso cuando vio que sus amigos se miraban entre ellos con una sonrisa satisfecha. ¿Qué les pasaba? Parecía que él fuera el único excluido dentro de alguna de sus bromas planeadas. La víctima, para ser exactos. "¿Víctima?", pensó mosqueado frunciendo el ceño.

-Por favor, continúa -dijo Erza con una voz tan dulce y alegre que le daba escalofríos. Suspiró.

-Cuando vi a Loke, enseguida supe que era él. Así que me acerqué a ellos para ver lo que pasaba -prosiguió.

-¿Seguro que no llevabas otro tipo de intención, llamita? -preguntó Gray con una exagerada ironía. Natsu se sonrojó y lo miró cabreado.

-¡No! ¡No había ninguna otra intención! -exclamó.

-Ya, ya... -suspiró Gray.

-¿A qué viene esa actitud, maldito cubo de...? -preguntó acercándose a él.

-Natsu, sigue por favor -intervino Jellal para evitar una nueva pelea entre los dos. El pelirosa recobró su postura inicial.

-Cuando me acerqué... Esto... Yo... -tartamudeó. Todos lo miraron interrogantes. -Bueno... Quizás no debí haberlo hecho, pero... El caso es que... Puse un brazo sobre los hombros de Lucy y me hice el tonto preguntándole quién era ese tipo... -dijo inseguro, a riesgo de que Erza le pegase una paliza por haberlo arruinado todo. -Y... Pues... -miró a su amiga con miedo. -Ella dijo... que no lo conocía, pero que su cara le sonaba de algo -finalizó cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando un golpe.

Los cuatro alzaron el pulgar de su mano derecha y sonrieron entusiasmados.

-¡BIEN! -gritaron al unísono. -¡Bien hecho, Natsu! -exclamaron. El chico parpadeó confuso. Cuando se recuperó, los miró con recelo.

-¿Qué está pasando que yo no sepa? -preguntó. De pronto, todos se pusieron a mirar en distintas direcciones y se mostraron nerviosos, a excepción de Jellal.

-Ehh... N-No... -dijo Gray rascándose la barbilla.

-¡Qué cosas dices...! -exclamó Erza moviendo la mano restándole importancia

-Juvia no sabe a qué te refieres -respondió la misma jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo distraídamente.

-Vaya por dios, nos ha pillado -dijo Jellal parpadeando. -Os lo dije, es más avispado de lo que parece.

"Maldito estúpido incapaz de mentir...", pensaron los tres mirándolo con profundo odio.

-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Natsu amenazante y el gesto enfadado. Todos lo miraron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Erza suspiró.

-En fin, vamos a contárselo. Total, acabará enterándose tarde o temprano... -propuso Erza mirando a los demás. Juvia y Gray asintieron de acuerdo y Jellal simplemente sonrió. La chica miró hacia Natsu fijamente y después de unos segundos prosiguió. -Nosotros lo planeamos todo. Vendetta, ¿te acuerdas?

-¿Qué...? -dijo anonadado tratando de comprender los hechos. -¿Pero cómo lo habéis hecho? -pregunto ahora sin creérselo.

-Eso fue fácil -respondió Jellal, captando la atención de Natsu. -Tengo un amigo, Eve, que trabaja a medio tiempo como taquillero en el cine al que entró Loke con su acompañante. Se lo describí y me dijo que ese chico iba mucho por el local Blue Pegasus, en el que también trabaja de noche y que muchas veces iba con distintas compañías. Fue una suerte que decidiera ir el jueves al cine, que es cuando va menos gente. Si no, dudo que Eve hubiera sido capaz de recordarlo.

Natsu parpadeó sin creérselo. Jellal continuó al ver que no decía nada.

-Después... Tan sólo fuimos al local aquella noche y hablé con Hibiki y Ren, dos de los dueños, también colegas míos -dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. -Les conté la situación y ellos accedieron a ayudarnos -de pronto, su sonrisa se tornó forzada, miró hacia su derecha y se le ensombreció el rostro. -Ellos saben lo que les conviene... Je, je, je...

Natsu sintió un sudor frío. "¿Pero cuántos contactos tiene este tío? ¿Y encima comiendo de su mano?", pensó y tragó saliva. "¿Acaso... es un mafioso?", se cuestionó aterrado. Miró una vez más a su amigo y se fijó en la expresión malvada de su rostro. "Lo es, ¡fijo que lo es!", exclamó. "Nota mental: No dejarse engañar por la permanente sonrisita que siempre está mostrando. Puede ser igual o peor que Erza. Ahora entiendo por qué les va tan bien...".

-En fin... -Jellal retomó el relato. -Ellos consiguieron averiguar que esa misma noche iría al pub preguntándole al primo de el amigo, de el hermano del amigo, de el vecino del jefe de el amigo, del compañero de clase que es amigo de Loke.

"¿¡Hasta qué punto los tendrá amenazados!?" ,pensó Natsu.

-Después de esto, nos llamaron a Juvia y a mí, nos contaron la situación, nos metimos en tu casa y cenamos esperando a que volvieseis.

-¡Con toda la cara! -exclamó Natsu enfadado.

-Cuando llegamos al pub, Juvia y los demás nos fuimos para ultimar los detalles con los dueños y llevar a cabo el plan. Fue perfecto -continuó Juvia.

-Entonces por eso os fuisteis de repente dejándonos solos a Lucy y a mí... -dijo Natsu comprendiendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y acaso no fue eso estupendo? -preguntó Gray con tono burlón.

-Cállate -lo cortó Natsu. -Aún así, ¿por qué no me contasteis nada sobre el plan?

-Lo habrías arruinado -dijeron todos a la vez.

-¡Pero qué poca confianza en mí! -exclamó molesto.

-Sabemos... que habrías estado en contra -dijo Jellal de pronto. Natsu lo miró. -¿O acaso nos equivocamos?

El chico agachó la cabeza pensativo. Sí, así era. Habría estado totalmente en contra de ese plan. Llevarlo a cabo fue una locura total por parte de sus amigos. ¿Y si no hubiera salido bien?

-En cualquier caso, ¿cómo está Lucy? -preguntó Erza suavemente y con voz preocupada. Natsu la miró por un momento y luego entristeció el rostro.

-Destrozada -respondió con un nudo en la garganta de tan sólo recordar cómo lloro la noche pasada. El ambiente animado que los rodeaba de pronto se volvió tenso. -Aún no la he visto desde anoche.

Y el silencio se hizo presente. Natsu recordó la noche anterior, recordó las lágrimas de Lucy y la forma en la que lo abrazaba. Era perfecta. Sus brazos encajaban perfectamente con los suyos y su altura era ideal para poder estrecharla con mayor facilidad. Si había algo que lo hacía sentirse realmente mal era el hecho de pensar lo rastrero que fue disfrutar de un abrazo así, estando ella en ese estado. Claro, que también en una condición normal ella no lo habría hecho. Aún así, no fue del todo agradable. Al fin y al cabo, ¿realmente se puede disfrutar el algo en su totalidad si la persona con la que estás compartiendo ese algo lo está pasando mal? No, y menos si estimas a esa persona tanto como él estima a Lucy.

La próxima vez que la abrazase, sería más satisfactorio. Lo sabía.

-Quiero verla -dijo Erza de pronto levantándose del suelo y cogiendo su bolso dispuesta a irse directamente sin esperar a nadie.

Los demás se dieron prisa en levantarse para seguirla. Todos querían verla y animarla y Natsu ya la estaba echando de menos.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Erza entró por la puerta nada más abrirse esta y caminó ligera por el pasillo, llegando al salón y mirando hacia todas partes.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó con voz preocupada.

Los demás también llegaron al salón.

-¿Quizás seguirá durmiendo? En ese caso, no la molestéis -dijo Jellal.

-¡Pero yo quiero verla! -exclamó Erza inflando los mofletes como una niña pequeña.

-Anda, no seas caprichosa -le dijo su novio revolviéndole el pelo. -Vamos a sentarnos y esperaremos a que se levante. Habrá pasado una mala noche, así que tenemos que animarla -sonrió.

Erza obedeció y ambos se sentaros en el sofá.

-Pues yo tengo hambre -comentó Gray.

-¡Juvia preparará algo de comer a Gray-sama! -exclamó emocionada.

-¿¡Acaso pensáis que mi casa es un bar!? -dijo enfadado Natsu, que fue el último en atravesar el pasillo.

Pero Juvia ya no lo oía y se puso a cotillear la nevera. El pelirosa suspiró derrotado.

-Aún me sigo preguntando cómo se supone que sobrevivo a fin de mes... -dijo.

-Yo lo tengo claro. Cuando no tengo dinero para comer, vengo aquí -comentó Gray burlonamente.

-Qué gracioso... Pues a lo mejor mi comida estará extrañamente envenenada -respondió Natsu.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué se supone que comerías tú? -cuestionó el moreno.

-¿Comer? Merecería la pena si es por verte hecho un fiambre -contestó.

Y se habrían empezado a pelear si no llega a ser por el grito proveniente de la cocina que captó la atención de los cuatro que estaban en el salón.

-¡Natsu-san! -gritó Juvia dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ellos con el gesto angustiado. Traía un papel en sus manos.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? -preguntó Natsu frunciendo el ceño.

Juvia le entregó el papel.

-Lucy se ha ido.

**_CONTINUARÁ._**

**_*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*_**

**__¡Hola, gente! Sí, sí. Ya lo sé. Sé que me odiáis y que requete odiáis por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. ¡Lo siento de veras! Pero es que, como siempre, tengo el mismo problema: ¡ESTUDIAR! Y si a eso le añadís un montón de trabajos por entregar, pues, puf... **

**De veras que lo he intentado publicar lo antes posible. En mis ratos libres me he dedicado a escribir la primera parte de este capítulo (más o menos hasta el final del recuerdo), la otra parte me he puesto a escribirla hace unas horas y no sé qué tal habrá quedado, pues no la he revisado. Quería subirla cuanto antes para todos vosotros ^^U. Aún así, la revisaré mañana y si veo que tiene fallos, la volveré a subir (sorry, pero yo también tenía ganas de actualizar xD).**

**También, sé que no soy muy dada a responder reviews (espero que entendáis la situación en la que me encuentro), pero quiero que sepáis los leo absolutamente TODOS, y a todos os doy las gracias por ellos. ¡GRACIAS! Normalmente si respondo un review es porque me hacéis una pregunta o me pedís una aclaración. Pero espero en un futuro poder responderos a todos ^^. Y, bueno, de paso, me gustaría aclararle una cosa en concreto a una chica que dejó un review, pero que no tiene cuenta y como tal no he podido responderle por MP (y de paso también os doy un pequeño adelanto a todos xD):**

**-LoveLove:** Siento decepcionarte, chica. Pero Lissana sí que aparecerá en este fic ^_^U. Pero tranquila, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada. Esto es un Fanfic **NALU**, no Nali, así que no hay problema~~ :3. Sólo espero que después de saber esto no me abandones :( Aunque eres libre de hacerlo si ya no te gusta, este fic puede leerlo quien quiera y dejar de leerlo quien quiera también xD. Te pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar y espero verte en este capítulo ^^. Y las gracias te las doy yo a ti por haber dedicado parte de tu tiempo en leerlo. ¡Arigato! 3

**Pues eso es todo, chicos. Muchas gracias a los que han leído este tocho que redacta mi triste vida y a los que no lo han hecho también xD.**

**Os dejo la ya típica preguntita: Where is Lucy? xD ¿Qué hará Natsu para encontrarla? (si pensáis un poquito seguro que dais con el clavo, no es nada difícil de suponer ^^U).**

**¡Un beso muy grande a todos! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**~*SweetBloodyNight*~**


	12. Chapter 12

_Erza entró por la puerta nada más abrirse esta y caminó ligera por el pasillo, llegando al salón y mirando hacia todas partes._

_-¿Dónde está? -preguntó con voz preocupada._

_Los demás también llegaron al salón._

_-¿Quizás seguirá durmiendo? En ese caso, no la molestéis -dijo Jellal._

_-¡Pero yo quiero verla! -exclamó Erza inflando los mofletes como una niña pequeña._

_-Anda, no seas caprichosa -le dijo su novio revolviéndole el pelo. -Vamos a sentarnos y esperaremos a que se levante. Habrá pasado una mala noche, así que tenemos que animarla -sonrió._

_Erza obedeció y ambos se sentaros en el sofá._

_-Pues yo tengo hambre -comentó Gray. _

_-¡Juvia preparará algo de comer a Gray-sama! -exclamó emocionada._

_-¿¡Acaso pensáis que mi casa es un bar!? -dijo enfadado Natsu, que fue el último en atravesar el pasillo._

_Pero Juvia ya no lo oía y se puso a cotillear la nevera. El pelirosa suspiró derrotado._

_-Aún me sigo preguntando cómo se supone que sobrevivo a fin de mes... -dijo._

_-Yo lo tengo claro. Cuando no tengo dinero para comer, vengo aquí -comentó Gray burlonamente._

_-Qué gracioso... Pues a lo mejor mi comida estará extrañamente envenenada -respondió Natsu._

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué se supone que comerías tú? -cuestionó el moreno._

_-¿Comer? Merecería la pena si es por verte hecho un fiambre -contestó._

_Y se habrían empezado a pelear si no llega a ser por el grito proveniente de la cocina que captó la atención de los cuatro que estaban en el salón._

_-¡Natsu-san! -gritó Juvia dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ellos con el gesto angustiado. Traía un papel en sus manos._

_-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? -preguntó Natsu frunciendo el ceño._

_Juvia le entregó el papel._

_-Lucy se ha ido._

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Natsu miró a Juvia sorprendido mientras lentamente cogía el papel.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó soltando una leve carcajada. No quería creer que lo que acababa de decir Juvia era cierto.

Todos se acercaron a Natsu para leer lo que ponía. Este posó la mirada sobre el papel que sostenía y leyó su contenido para sí mismo.

"_Natsu, muchas gracias por todo. De verdad, no sabría cómo agradecer toda la amabilidad que me has brindado sin ni siquiera conocerme. Nunca imaginé que todavía existieran personas tan buenas como tú y tus amigos. A ellos también les estoy muy agradecida por ser tan simpáticos y amigables conmigo._

_Sé que ha sido repentino, pero no podía seguir abusando de tu hospitalidad. Además, ya no tengo nada más que hacer en este sitio. Creo que volveré a casa, así que ya desde allí te enviaré dinero para cubrir mis gastos de comida. Dijiste que te costaba llegar a fin de mes, ¿no?_

_De nuevo gracias por todo. Espero que os vaya bien a todos, ¡yo también daré lo mejor de mí! Ánimo en vuestros estudios, llegaréis lejos._

_Atentamente:_

_-Lucy."_

Los cinco se quedaron sin palabras.

¿Qué?

¿Cómo?

¿Enserio se ha largado?

Simplemente no podían creerlo.

-¿Qué coj...? -balbuceó Gray, que se vio interrumpido al notar la mano de Jellal posándose sobre su hombro. Al girarse para mirarlo, fijó sus ojos en los de su amigo y este negó con la cabeza dándole a comprender que no era el mejor momento para quejarse.

Ambos miraron a Natsu, que se encontraba de espaldas a todos sosteniendo el papel con sus manos, arrugándolo levemente. Erza lo miró de forma triste. No sabía qué podría decirle y ella tampoco es que estuviera muy animada. Juvia trataba de contener las lágrimas mordiéndose el labio inferior.

De repente, Natsu echó a caminar hacia el pasillo de su casa y se dispuso a ponerse los zapatos, ganándose la curiosidad de sus amigos.

-Natsu... ¿qué estás haciendo? -se atrevió a preguntar Erza.

El nombrado permaneció quieto durante unos segundos y respondió:

-Está claro, ¿no? Voy a traerla de vuelta.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y sintió algo de furia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ni siquiera sabes dónde está o dónde vive! Además, ha sido su decisión. ¿Cómo te atreves a...? -fue interrumpida por Jellal, que dio un paso decidido hacia adelante.

-Buena suerte. Nosotros también buscaremos por nuestra cuenta -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Esa es la reacción que estaba esperando de Natsu. Erza miró a su novio con los ojos como platos. -Te llamaré si averiguamos algo.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo, Jellal!? -exclamó completamente incrédula. El chico la miró divertido.

-¿Acaso no quieres verla tú también? -preguntó. Un leve sonrojo se mostró en las mejillas de la muchacha, que miró hacia otro lado avergonzada. -Muchas veces lo correcto no es la mejor decisión. -añadió. Erza no dijo nada.

-Oye, tú. Lucy ahora es nuestra amiga. No vuelvas a esta casa sin ella o tendrás problemas -dijo Gray. Natsu levantó el pulgar de la mano derecha sin darse la vuelta antes de desaparecer por la puerta. -Hay que ver... Mira que somos egoístas -susurró riéndose mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá del salón.

-Qué va. Es divertido jugar a policías y ladrones -sonrió Jellal de brazos cruzados. Los tres lo miraron con desgana.

"Jellal y su humor tan peculiar...", pensaron.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

-Nada por aquí... -se lamentaba una rubia al salir de una agencia inmobiliaria que encontró en su camino por casualidad. Cuando reaccionó, ya estaba dentro mirando los planos de algunos pisos y hablando con una amable señora.

Hacía ya 3 horas desde que se fue de casa de Natsu y ahora estaba desesperadamente buscando un pequeño, sucio y barato piso. Así era. A pesar de lo que escribió en aquella carta ella jamás volvería a casa, por eso estaba buscando un lugar para poder rehacer su vida. Quería olvidar todo lo que vivió desde que llegó a esa pequeña ciudad.

Buscaría algún trabajo y ahorraría algo de dinero. A fin y al cabo, el dinero que tenía en metálico no sería eterno y sus tarjetas de crédito no tardarían en ser canceladas.

Suspiró por enésima vez y alzó la mirada hacia la amplia calle que se abría frente a ella. "En algún lugar de esta calle tiene que haber una inmobiliaria que alquile el piso más viejo y chapucero que hay en esta ciudad", pensó autoconvencida.

Caminó con paso decidido hacia delante. La calle en la que se encontraba tenía varias agencias inmobiliarias, la conocía más o menos. No en vano se había pateado toda su extensión de principio a fin comprándose ropa con Erza.

Sonrió al recordar a la pelirroja y un sentimiento de melancolía nació en su interior. Quizás nunca volvería a verla. Más bien lo evitaría.

Negó con la cabeza para evitar pensar en ello. "Vamos, Lucy. Tienes mucho que hacer hoy".

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

"No puede andar muy lejos...", se repetía mentalmente Natsu mientras caminaba rumbo al parque Fairy Tail. Ahora mismo se encontraba a unas cuantas manzanas de él, pero no se perdía detalle de ninguna de las personas que poblaban las calles por si casualmente veía a una chica rubia desorientada.

La encontraría. Por sus muertos que la encontraría. Aunque tuviera que patearse toda la ciudad cincuenta veces la encontraría.

"Aunque tenga que ir al mismo infierno te encontraré", pensó sintiendo una presión en su pecho. La misma presión que apareció en el momento que Juvia dijo que Lucy se había ido.

Le costaba respirar y sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de que esa fugitiva pudiera estar llorando en cualquier lugar, sola. Miedo de que quizás, y sólo quizás, pudiera estar cometiendo alguna locura. Miedo de que volviera a esa casa que decía odiar tanto.

Miedo de no volverla a ver.

Se paró en seco y miró al suelo. Todo era una locura. ¿Se puede saber qué estaba haciendo? ¿Era de estar en sus cabales el estar buscando desesperadamente a una chica a la que hace una semana ni siquiera conocía? Desde hace unos días se preguntaba cómo es que sus amigos no habían llamado ya a un manicomio. ¿Será que el día que la vio se pegaría algún golpe y se le aflojaría alguna tuerca de la cabeza? O quizás lo abducció un alienígena.

Fuera lo que fuera, ahí estaba. Quedándose casi sin aliento por aquella chica ladrona.

La misma que le robó la racionalidad con tan sólo una mirada.

Cogió aire lentamente y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Tras abrirlos de nuevo caminó nuevamente decidido sin perder detalle de cualquier persona que veía a su paso.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

La brisa soplaba suavemente ondeando los mechones de cabello despeinado del chico sentado en el banco del parque. Había estado toda la noche dando tumbos de un lado para otro y ni siquiera había ido todavía a su casa a pesar de ser mediodía. Tenía ojeras y la ropa desarreglada. Después de su paseíto nocturno-mañanero decidió sentarse en aquel parque para admirar la bella fuente donde la vio por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Aquella fuente con una leyenda tan hermosa como ella.

Simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Aceptar que la había perdido.

Rio sin ganas mientras se dejaba caer de lado sobre el asiento y se tumbó bocarriba tapándose los ojos con un brazo.

-Loke... Eres un perdedor -se dijo a sí mismo. -Y como perdedor que eres, te toca aguantarte -apretó los labios con rabia. -Quisiera hablar contigo, Lucy...

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

-Bien, pues entonces me como tu ficha y vuelves al principio -dijo Jellal con una radiante sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Arrggg! ¡Joder! -se quejó Gray despeinándose el pelo con ambas manos. -¡Siempre se me han dado fatal estos juegos!

-Ánimo, Gray-sama! -lo animaba Juvia, que estaba sentada en medio de los dos. Erza se encontraba alejada de ellos mirando por la ventana de brazos cruzados.

-Venga, tira los dados -le dijo Jellal pasándole los cubos por encima del tablero del parchís.

-Esta vez no perderé -aseguró Gray arrebatándole los dados de las manos. Tiró los dados sobre el tablero y les sumó tan sólo 3 puntos. -¡Mierda! ¿¡Por qué tengo tan mala suerte!? -exclamó frustrado.

-¿¡CÓMO PODÉIS ESTAR TAN TRANQUILOS!? -gritó Erza, que estuvo escuchándolos todo el tiempo.

Los tres la miraron confusos.

-Bueno... Porque no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, ¿no? -dijo Gray.

-¿Que no hay nada de lo que...? -ella misma se interrumpió.

-Vamos, Erza, cálmate -le pidió Jellal levantándose de su sitio y acercándose a ella puniendo las manos sobre sus hombros. -Natsu a ido a por ella. Y que me den un tiro ahora mismo si no es seguro que volverá con ella.

Erza sonrió forzado.

-Quizás debería ir a por una pistola, ¿no?

-No digas tonterías -dijo Jellal sonriendo nervioso.

-Sois vosotros los que estáis diciendo tonterías. Queréis traer a Lucy en contra de su voluntad. ¿Y si ella no quiere volver?

-¿Acaso quiere volver a su casa? -Gray respondió a la pelirroja con otra pregunta que la dejó muda. -Ella misma lo dijo: "No volveré a ese lugar". Está claro que sólo se ha ido porque piensa que es una molestia.

Erza apretó los labios y miró hacia el suelo.

-Erza-san, Juvia cree que en el fondo tú también sabes que volverá y que deberías calmarte -dijo tímidamente la chica de pelo azul.

La otra chica suspiró derrotada.

-Perdonad. Sólo estoy preocupada.

-¡Pues no hay nada de lo que preocuparse! -exclamó Gray. -¡Venga! ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!

-De todas formas, Gray está perdiendo. Si juegas podrás saborear mucho mejor su derrota -sonrió Jellal.

-¿¡Qué has dicho, estúpido!? -saltó Gray amenazante.

-Juvia confía en que Gray-sama ganará esta vez -dijo decidida.

La sonrisa de Jellal se agrandó aún más y Erza soltó una carcajada.

-Está bien. Vamos a ganar a Gray -dijo la pelirroja cogiendo el cubito de dados rojo.

-Eso ya lo veremos -repuso el moreno cogiendo el amarillo.

-No te autoengañes. Luego te sentará peor la derrota -sonrió Jellal mirando de reojo a su amigo cogiendo el cubo de dados verde.

-Juvia perderá por Gray-sama si así él lo desea -dijo decidida la nombrada sosteniendo el azul.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Natsu dejó de correr y se agachó para coger un poco de aire y retomar unas pulsaciones normales.

-Demonios... ¿dónde estará? -se preguntó entre jadeos.

Acababa de llegar al parque Fairy Tail. Aquel lugar tenía algo, algo que lo conectaba con Lucy. Desde que salió de su casa dispuesto a encontrarla tenía claro que el primer lugar al que iría sería aquel.

Alzó la cabeza.

"Sin duda este lugar nos conecta, Lucy", pensó con alivio con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver aquella inconfundible cabellera rubia.

Caminó hacia ella decidido a traerla de vuelta junto a él.

-¿Por qué siempre termino aquí...? Esto ya es extraño -se dijo a sí misma. -Ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprendo... -suspiró mirando detenidamente la fuente.

Era bonita. En ese momento fue, quizás, cuando se percató de que realmente lo era. Al fin y al cabo, todas las veces que vino aquí no estaba como para ponerse a contemplarla. Era de piedra clara y en el centro tenía una figura tallada de una bonita hada que era rodeada por la cola de un dragón que tenía a sus pies. La expresión del hada era difícil de descifrar. Si bien, ahora a Lucy le parecía que su rostro se mostraba triste, estaba segura de que si la mirase en otra ocasión le parecería alegre.

-Lucy... -susurró.

Loke se levantó del banco estupefacto. Nunca creyó que la volvería a ver después de la noche anterior.

-Lucy -repitió con voz más firme y alta. Parpadeó para tratar de convencerse de que la resaca no le estaba haciendo ninguna jugarreta y el verla allí, delante de aquella fuente, fuera una ilusión.

Pero no, no lo era. Era real.

El gesto del chico se mostró más relajado, casi aliviado. En ese momento quiso correr hacia ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Miró con más atención a la chica, ¿por qué parecía tan triste?

"Ah, sí... Es culpa mía..." ,pensó dando un paso hacia atrás.

¿Ya era tarde? ¿La había perdido? Esas eran las preguntas que le rondaban en la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, anoche vio a aquel chico de pelo rosa muy apegado a ella.

"Quizás debería dejarte en paz de una vez", pensó, pero sus pies andaban firmemente hacia delante.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos.

"Maldita sea. No tengo tiempo para estar aquí parada y mirar la dichosa fuentecita", pensó algo mosqueada dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar para dirigirse a la salida del parque.

Eso quiso, pero se vio retenida por la mano de alguien, la mano de un chico.

Se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Qué...? -balbuceó.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**¡Tengo excusa! ¡Tengo excusa! **_

_**¿Por qué llevo tantísimo tiempo sin actualizar? Veréis, resulta que después de subir el capítulo anterior a este fue mi (torturosa) semana de exámenes, después de esa semana, tuve que averiguar innumerables cosas para irme de viaje de estudios y la siguiente semana a esa fue mi viaje de estudios en la que no tuve ningún tipo de acceso a internet, ni siquiera a un ordenador para empezar el capítulo. Después del viaje, tuve que visitar a toooodos mis familiares para contarles cómo me había ido y devolverle a algunos cosas que me habían prestado. Como es Semana Santa (aquí en España) he estado repleta de comidas familiares y amigos con ansias de juerga y que me vaya con ellos. **_

_**En fin... Un caos todo... -.-u Os aseguro que he pensado muchísimo en vosotros, mis lectores, y en las muchas torturas chinas que habéis investigado para probarlas conmigo. ¡Estáis en todo vuestro derecho! TwT**_

_**Pues nada, espero que me perdonéis y que antes de matarme hayáis comprendido mi situación T_T.**_

_**Os dejo la preguntilla~~: ¿Quién ha cogido la mano de Lucy?**_

_**¡Espero vuestras amenazas, digooo, reviews! ^^"**_

_**Un beso a todos, ¡os querré aún estando ardiendo en los infiernos! (Allí me estará esperando Kurt Cobain, ¡asdfasdfasdfasdfasdf!).**_

_**~*SweetBloodyNight*~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**NOTA ACLARATIVA: Para mis lectores latinos, os voy a hacer una aclaración por si acaso ._. Veréis, en este capítulo se pronuncia mucho la palabra "piso". Según tengo entendido para vosotros esa palabra viene a significar "suelo", pero para evitar posibles malentendidos os comunico que aquí viene a ser "apartamento" o "departamento", no os confudáis. Quizás ya lo sabíais, pero preferí aclararlo por si acaso ^^U. Si nada más que decir, os dejo con el capítulo 13, ¿qué pasará? è.é**_

_-Lucy... -susurró._

_Loke se levantó del banco estupefacto. Nunca creyó que la volvería a ver después de la noche anterior._

_-Lucy -repitió con voz más firme y alta. Parpadeó para tratar de convencerse de que la resaca no le estaba haciendo ninguna jugarreta y el verla allí, delante de aquella fuente, fuera una ilusión._

_Pero no, no lo era. Era real._

_El gesto del chico se mostró más relajado, casi aliviado. En ese momento quiso correr hacia ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Miró con más atención a la chica, ¿por qué parecía tan triste?_

"_Ah, sí... Es culpa mía..." ,pensó dando un paso hacia atrás._

_¿Ya era tarde? ¿La había perdido? Esas eran las preguntas que le rondaban en la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, anoche vio a aquel chico de pelo rosa muy apegado a ella._

"_Quizás debería dejarte en paz de una vez", pensó, pero sus pies andaban firmemente hacia delante._

_Lucy entrecerró los ojos. _

"_Maldita sea. No tengo tiempo para estar aquí parada y mirar la dichosa fuentecita", pensó algo mosqueada dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar para dirigirse a la salida del parque. _

_Eso quiso, pero se vio retenida por la mano de alguien, la mano de un chico._

_Se giró para mirarlo._

_-¿Qué...? -balbuceó._

_*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__*:__  
_

-Oye Jellal, ¿no crees que deberíamos dejar este estúpido juego y ponernos a buscar a Lucy? -cuestionó Gray.

-Eso lo dices porque estás perdiendo... otra vez -le reprochó su amigo con su típica y refrescada sonrisa.

El moreno sufrió un tic en el ojo. Había dado en el clavo.

-En cualquier caso, ya me estoy aburriendo de ganarle a Gray. Ha perdido la gracia -suspiró Erza soltando su cubo de dados encima de la mesa.

-Juvia opina igual. Gray-sama, a pesar de que te he dado ventaja has perdido las tres veces que hemos jugado -sollozó.

El afectado las miró con enfado.

-¡Siento ser tan malo, ¿vale?! -exclamó molesto lanzando los dados sobre la mesa y girándose de brazos cruzados.

Jellal hizo caso omiso de él y se puso a recoger el juego de mesa. Erza miró su reloj de muñeca: las tres y media de la tarde. Y Natsu aún no había dado señales de vida. Suspiró.

-¿No creéis que está tardando demasiado? -preguntó con voz preocupada. Jellal y los demás la miraron con atención. -¿No estáis sobrevalorando a Natsu? Cuando salió por esa puerta ni siquiera imaginaba dónde podría estar.

Su novio la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Es seguro que la encontrará.

-¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro? -interrogó Erza acercándose a él desafiante.

-La certeza de que yo también te encontraría a ti si un día de pronto te vas sin dar explicaciones.

Erza cambió su gesto ofensivo por uno de total incredulidad. Había veces en las que de verdad no entendía a Jellal. Nunca sabía si sus palabras tenían un significado oculto tras de ellas.

Este sonrió, Erza a veces podía ser igual de lenta que Natsu. Se giró hacia Gray y Juvia.

-¿Quién tiene hambre? -preguntó animadamente dando por zanjada la conversación con la pelirroja.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Qué hambre! -exclamó Gray echando a correr hacia la cocina.

-Juvia también está hambrienta -dijo siguiéndole.

-Pobre Natsu... -suspiró Erza. Su estómago rugió de pronto haciendo que se sonrojara. -B-Bueno... Creo que yo también comeré un poquito, je, je...

-Pues no se hable más -dijo Jellal dirigiéndose hacia la cocina detrás de ellos.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:

El aeropuerto estaba abarrotado de gente. Unos esperaban a que el avión en el que viajarían estuviera listo para abordarlo, otros sostenían carteles con distintos nombres y sonreían ansiosos por ver aparecer a las personas que esperaban, algunos hacían cola para recoger su equipaje y otros simplemente caminaban triunfales con una maleta dirigiéndose a la salida del aeropuerto para coger un taxi y volver a casa.

Ese era el caso de aquella chica. A pesar del largo y cansado viaje, lucía una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Bien! Por fin estoy aquí -exclamó.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:

Lucy no lo creía. Pero ahí estaba, sujetando su mano e impidiéndole seguir con su camino.

-Lucy... -la nombró.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más. ¿Cómo es que estaba allí? No, no podía dejarse llevar. No podía sacar conclusiones que la harían sufrir más. Puso el gesto serio y lo miró desafiante.

-Suéltame -ordenó con voz firme.

Loke agachó la mirada.

-Verás, yo...

-¿Es que estás sordo? -interrumpió un tercero. Ambos giraron sus cabezas en dirección a esa voz y vieron como Natsu se acercaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. -Te ha dicho que la sueltes, capullo -añadió cuando llegó al lado de ellos.

Loke lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y tú eres? -preguntó.

-La persona que te ahorrará una cirugía estética haciéndote gustosamente una cara nueva si no sueltas ahora mismo a Lucy -respondió.

-Oh -dijo Loke con voz irónica. -Eso es difícil de recordar.

Natsu sonrió amenazante.

-Tranquilo, seguro que tu ineficiente cerebro será capaz de asimilarlo -dijo sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y cerrando los puños.

-Basta -cortó Lucy mirando a Natsu con gesto enfadado. Este suavizó el gesto y puso las manos sobre su cintura molesto. Volvió a mirar a Loke sin cambiar la expresión de su cara. -Suéltame -volvió a pedir, pero esta vez su voz sonó más amenazante.

Loke apretó los dientes.

-¡Por favor, déjame que te explique...! -exclamó, pero fue interrumpido.

Vio la Luna, el Sol, miles de estrellas y galaxias. Todo el un segundo. Soltó la muñeca de Lucy y se dejó caer hacia el suelo llevándose las manos a su entrepierna.

Lucy volvió a posar su pierna en el suelo y se agarró la muñeca frotándosela suavemente.

-Te dije que me soltarás -dijo mientras observaba a Loke sin cambiar su gesto enfadado.

Natsu estaba boquiabierto, anonadado. Miraba a Loke y luego a Lucy, a Loke, a Lucy y así sucesivamente. "Nunca le llevaré la contraria", pensó decidido. Observó a Loke de nuevo, que se retorcía en el suelo. "Nunca, JAMÁS, le llevaré la contraria", ver a ese sujeto morirse de dolor le dio hasta un poco de pena. Eso era peor que cualquier puñetazo que le hubiera dado. Era un castigo, una muerte lenta y dolorosa. MUY dolorosa.

-Tú -dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu.

-¿¡Si!? -exclamó puniéndose tenso. Sudó nervioso y rezó por no correr la misma suerte que el no-muerto de Loke.

-Vámonos -dijo cortante puniéndose a caminar.

-S-S-Síiii -asintió Natsu frenéticamente siguiéndola justo por detrás de ella. Tenía que ser prudente o sus genes nunca serían heredados.

Ambos caminaron sin mirar atrás.

-L-Lucyyy... -dijo Loke con voz ahogada y los ojos llorosos.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:

Caminaba rápidamente sin un rumbo fijo. Igual que siempre: no sabía a dónde iba. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Esa mañana lo tenía claro, pero después de ese encuentro, de nuevo estaba hecha un lío. No quería verlo, le dolía. Pero a la vez sí quería verlo. Todo era demasiado contradictorio.

Salió de sus pensamientos al chocar contra alguien.

-¡D-Disculpe! -exclamó.

-¡Mira por donde vas! -gritó un señor de unos 50 años.

-Lo siento -dijo agachándose. El hombre tan sólo la miró durante unos segundos enarcando una ceja.

-Tú eres... -comenzó. Lucy abrió rápidamente los ojos y se alzó hacia el hombre.

-¡No volverá a pasar! ¡Estaré más atenta cuando esté caminando! -exclamó Lucy nerviosa moviendo las manos.

Acto seguido, volvió a caminar prácticamente corriendo.

"¡Mierda! ¡Casi me descubren!", pensó.

-¡Lucy, espera! -gritó Natsu corriendo tras de ella.

"Si lo hacen, nada bueno puede pasar".

-¡Lucy! -exclamó sintiéndose ignorado.

"Y muy pronto seguro que mandará a alguien a buscarme"

-¿Me estás oyendo?

"Quizás tendría que haber venido con un gorro y unas gafas de sol para taparme la cara"

-¡LUCY! -gritó Natsu enervado haciendo que la chica se parase y girase hacia él.

-Natsu, estabas ahí... -dijo parpadeando.

-Llevo aquí desde que saliste del parque -suspiró.

-Lo siento -rió Lucy nerviosa.

Natsu la miró seriamente y en silencio, haciendo que la chica dejara de reír.

-¿Q-Qué pasa? -preguntó.

-Has vuelto a hacerlo -Lucy dio un pequeño tumbo a ver la mirada triste de Natsu. -Mira, sé que es difícil porque apenas me conoces. Pero ya te dije que podías confiar en mí, no voy a hacerte nada malo. Ni yo, ni ninguno de mis amigos.

Lucy abrió los ojos. Sabía a lo que se refería y no imaginaba que el alejarse de ellos afectaría tanto a Natsu.

-Perdóname -dijo Lucy agachando la cabeza.

-No, no lo haré -respondió Natsu de forma tajante. Lucy se puso tensa y lo miró. -No hasta que vuelvas a casa -añadió con una sonrisa. La chica parpadeó y luego sonrió. -Volvamos. Y no se te ocurra a irte o te ataré a una silla, ¿entendido?

-¡Entendido! -asintió Lucy.

Entonces, Natsu se fijó en un papel que sobresalía de su bolso. Vio que tenía impreso el nombre de una inmobiliaria. Acto seguido cogió el papel y tiró de él hasta sacarlo.

-¡O-Oye! -exclamó Lucy. El chico frunció el ceño observando el papel con atención.

-¿Enserio pensabas irte a vivir a un lugar así? -cuestionó Natsu al ver los planos de semejante chapuza de piso. Lucy se sonrojó.

-¿Y-Y qué más da? Mientras me sirva para resguardarme, a mí ya me vale -respondió restándole importancia.

-Vivir aquí sólo te serviría para morir aplastada por el techo: se caería en cualquier momento -repuso Natsu con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la nuca.

Lucy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero permaneció callada mirando hacia otro lado. El chico la examinó durante unos segundos.

-No tienes que buscar ningún tipo de chabola como esta para vivir -dijo al fin rompiendo los planos de ese piso. Lucy se alteró.

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Me ha costado mucho encontrarlo! -exclamó tratando de evitar sin éxito que Natsu rompiera en trozos más pequeños aquellos papeles. El chico alzó los brazos y ella no llegaba a sus manos.

-Pues sólo has perdido el tiempo. Además, ya no te sirve de nada -reprochó el chico mirándola con los ojos entornados tirando al suelo los pedazos de lo que una vez fueron los planes de un piso. Lucy los miró con impotencia mientras sentía cómo su enfado aumentaba por momentos. Estuvo toda la mañana de inmobiliaria en inmobiliaria hasta dar con él. Estúpido Natsu, ¿por qué se comportaba así? Quizás al final no viviría en aquel apartamento, pero eso no le daba derecho a romper aquellos planos, podría cambiar de opinión.

-¡Eres horrible! -le gritó la chica, haciendo que mucha gente que pasaba por el lado de ellos girasen sus cabezas a su dirección. -¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacer eso!?

Natsu apretó los puños y apartó la mirada de ella.

-No he hecho nada malo -dijo simplemente

-¿¡Que no has hecho nada...!? -se interrumpió a sí misma. La actitud de Natsu le estaba sacando de sus casillas. -¡Acabas de hacerme perder una mañana entera! -exclamó.

El chico giró la cara bruscamente hacia ella.

-¡Mira por donde, tú también me la has hecho perder a mí!

Lucy puso gesto confundido, pero enseguida volvió a su posición. La gente pasaba por el lado comentando cosas como "Están discutiendo", "Será una pelea de enamorados", entre otras.

-¡No sé a lo que te refieres! -exclamó la chica. Natsu no pudo más y estalló.

-¡Me refiero a ti, estúpida! -gritó por encima de la voz de Lucy haciendo que esta callara con gesto incrédulo. -¿¡Sabes lo que he tenido que correr para ir a buscarte otra maldita vez!? ¡Mírame! ¡Anoche no dormí una mierda! ¡Tengo ojeras! ¡Estoy cansado! ¿¡Y tú sólo te preocupas por un planucho del piso más andrajoso de esta ciudad!? -la muchacha parpadeaba con la boca levemente abierta y los ojos como platos. -¡Creía que estabas mal! ¡Que andabas por las calles deprimida y desorientada! ¡Pero no, tan sólo andabas buscando un pisito chapucero en el que esconderte! -pisó los trozos de papel que tenía a sus pies. Si algo lo hacia estar enfadado, era el hecho de que Lucy hubiera pensado en alejarse de él hasta tal punto. -¿¡Para qué buscas nada, idiota!? ¡No te preparé una habitación en mi apartamento para nada! ¡Ese apartamento no es sólo mío! ¡Ahora es tuyo también, joder!

Natsu cortó de pronto su tanda de frustraciones. Le avergonzó decir lo último y fijó su mirada hacia el suelo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Quizás si no tuviera tal falta de sueño nunca le habría gritado así; ahora se sentía algo arrependido. Lucy lo observaba neutral.

-Y-Ya sabes... -dijo con más tranquilidad pero aún enfadado por el comportamiento de la rubia. -Aggg... Joder, tengo que haberme vuelto loco... -murmuró revolviéndose el pelo con una mano. -Da igual, haz lo que quie...

-Gracias, Natsu -interrumpió Lucy. El chico levantó la vista hacia ella y vio de nuevo su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que tanto le tranquilizaba. ¿Enserio antes estaba tan alterado? -Lo siento, no estoy pensando bien. Perdona -se disculpó mirándole seriamente.

Natsu le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes y luego sonrió.

-Si quieres que te perdone, vámonos a casa y prepárame algo bueno para comer -respondió ofreciéndole su mano. Lucy también sonrió.

-Eso está hecho. Vayamos a casa -asintió cogiendo la mano de Natsu.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero había mucha gente a su alrededor que había estado observando la escena. Tan sólo se percataron de ellos al escuchar los aplausos que dieron después de la "reconciliación de la parejita". Ambos se miraron y rieron. Pero entonces Natsu se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Lucy y rápidamente la soltó avergonzado.

-V-Vamos, ¿no? -balbuceó empezando a caminar. Ella lo siguió.

-¡Sí!

Lo había comprendido. No le hacía falta vivir en ningún otro sitio. Ahora la casa de Natsu era también su hogar y no dejaría que por nada del mundo la alejaran de allí.

Tendría problemas, lo sabía. Pero no dejaría que hicieran daño a sus amigos.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:

-¿¡QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO!? -gritó Natsu al entrar a casa.

Gray, Erza, Juvia y Jellal lo miraron atentamente con la boca llena de comida.

-Mi comida... de nuevo... -balbuceó Natsu derrotado.

-Está muy bueno, ¿quieres un poco? -Gray le ofreció a Natsu un plato con patatas asadas.

Este las rechazó.

-¡MÉTETELAS POR EL CULO! -gritó.

-Cálmate, Natsu -intervino Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa saliendo del pasillo.

-¡LUCY! -exclamaron todos (excepto Natsu) al verla.

-¡No vuelvas a irte, idiota! -lloriqueó Erza mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Juvia está tan contenta de que hayas vuelto... -dijo la susodicha con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera he podido ganar una partida en el parchís! -exclamó Gray.

-Eso no es preocupación, simplemente eres penoso jugando a juegos de mesa -puntualizó Jellal acercándose a ellos con su típica sonrisa despreocupada ganándose una mirada odiosa por parte de Gray.

-Chicos... -dijo Lucy conmocionada. -No volveré a irme, lo prometo.

Todos la miraron sonrientes.

-¡Más te vale cumplir esa promesa! -exclamó Gray.

-Lo haré -aseguró la rubia.

-¡Sigamos comiendo! ¡Natsu, saca algo de cerveza! -ordenó Erza señalando al pelirosa.

-¡Iros a vuestra casa! -exclamó Natsu enfadado.

-¿Hola? -de pronto, una voz proveniente de la entrada interrumpió a los presentes ganándose su total atención.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: ***_

_**Pido disculpas a Boogie-Chan. Le prometí que subiría el capítulo ayer, pero mi ordenador anda últimamente algo retrasado (más retrasado de lo que normalmente está) y no me dejó hacerlo -.-u. Rompí mi promesa, merezco la muerte ;_;.**_

_**Si bien, antes de que me matéis os quiero avisar de algo: Como ya habréis notado, tardo mucho en actualizar. No es porque no quiera hacerlo, simplemente me están explotando en el instituto y no tengo apenas tiempo. Por eso quizás tarde lo mio en actualizar, pero no abandonaré el fic ^^. Mirándolo por el lado positivo, dentro de nada estaré de vacaciones de verano y si todo sale bien no tendré que recuperar ninguna asignatura :3. Con esto os quiero decir: ¡TENDRÉ TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR EL FIC! *^*. Así que rezad a ser en el que creáis para que mis notas sean buenas y pueda dedicarle tiempo a este fic _. Enserio, rezad, me vendría de perlas ;o;.**_

_**Pues nada, os dejo la preguntita~~: ¿Quién es la personita que ha irrumpido en el piso de Natsu? ¿Tenéis alguna idea de quién puede ser? ¿Podrá Loke tener hijos después de la patada que le ha pegado Lucy en sus pendientes reales? (Ok, esta última no iba en serio xD).**_

_**¡Espero vuestros sensuales reviews! 3 **_

_**Se os "jama" mucho ewe. ¡Un saludo!**_

_**~*SweetBloodyNight*~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_-Chicos... -dijo Lucy conmocionada. -No volveré a irme, lo prometo._

_Todos la miraron sonrientes._

_-¡Más te vale cumplir esa promesa! -exclamó Gray._

_-Lo haré -aseguró la rubia._

_-¡Sigamos comiendo! ¡Natsu, saca algo de cerveza! -ordenó Erza señalando al pelirosa._

_-¡Iros a vuestra casa! -exclamó Natsu enfadado._

_-¿Hola? -de pronto, una voz proveniente de la entrada interrumpió a los presentes ganándose su total atención._

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:**

De pronto, el ambiente animado que se había formado dentro del apartamento había desaparecido por completo. Todos (exceptuando a Lucy) se mostraban incrédulos y miraban la puerta de entrada del hogar. Concretamente, miraban sorprendidos a la chica albina de pelo corto que, cuidadosamente, se quitaba unas gafas de sol negras y dejaba ver unos grandes y bonitos ojos azulados.

-No habéis cambiado nada, seguís igual de escandalosos -sonrió mientras los señalaba guiñando un ojo.

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Lucy parpadeó sin entender lo que ocurría. Miró a sus amigos, que se mostraban impresionados y luego se giró para ver a la chica que permanecía parada en la entrada.

La observó de arriba abajo. Era preciosa.

-¡LISSANA! -gritaron todos de repente abalanzándose hacia ella. Por un poco de suerte, Lucy no fue arroyada.

-¿¡Cómo has estado!? -preguntó Erza cogiendo sus manos.

-Estupendamente -respondió la albina.

-¿Es verdad que comer vómito de caballo es más delicioso que comer comida inglesa? -cuestionó Gray.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Gray -contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ey, Lissana. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto -dijo Jellal.

-Juvia también está muy contenta.

-Lissana, Lissana, ¿me has traído un regalito? -preguntó Natsu con los ojos brillantes.

-Traigo souvenirs para todos -sonrió.

Una animada conversación comenzó sobre el viaje de la chica. Lucy los observaba atónita. Aún no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Aquella muchacha parecía ser una gran amiga de ellos y estaba segura de que sería tan amable y simpática como lo eran Erza, Natsu, Jellal, Gray y Juvia.

Lissana comenzaba a sentirse algo agobiada y miró de un lado a otro. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de la atractiva chica rubia que permanecía quieta mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo dejando atrás a los demás. -¿Y tú quién eres? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Soy Lucy. Es un placer conocerte, esto... ¿Lissana? -respondió Lucy devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Así es! El placer es mío -dijo cogiendo la mano de la rubia. Luego ladeó el rostro como inspeccionándola. "Su cara me suena de algo...", pensó. -Mmm... ¿Es la novia de Gray o la de Natsu?

Las reacciones de los demás fueron muy distintas: Natsu se sonrojó a más no poder, Jellal comenzó a reírse por lo bajo mirando hacia la pared, Juvia de pronto se mostraba sombría y murmuraba "Y yo que pensé que no era una rival...", Gray se mostraba pensativo mientras miraba a Natsu y Erza estaba incrédula tratando de asimilar la pregunta.

-C-Creo que te equivocas. No soy la novia de ninguno de los dos -respondió Lucy nerviosa negando con las manos.

-¡Muy mal! Deberías serlo -repuso Lissana con gesto indignado. "Es igual que su hermana...", pensaron Jellal y Erza.

Gray alzó la mano.

-A mí no me importaría -afirmó. Encontró aquella ocasión como una perfecta para molestar a su amigo.

Juvia de pronto sufrió un shock y habría caído al suelo si no llega a ser porque Erza la sujetó.

-¡O-Oye, Gray! -exclamó Natsu enfadado. Gray se echó a reír. -¡No le veo la gracia! ¿¡Qué es eso que acabas de decir!?

-Era broma, estúpido.

-¡Pues no ha tenido gracia, mamonazo!

-Ey, no te embales, capullo.

Lissana observaba la discusión sacando sus propias conclusiones. "Vaya, así que es eso...", pensó llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

-Bueno, dejadlo ya. Vamos a sentarnos a charlar -propuso Jellal para evitar que esos dos acabasen llegando a las manos.

-Me parece bien -dijo Lissana. -También quiero conocer más a Lucy -añadió dedicándole una sonrisa a la susodicha.

Esta se la devolvió asintiendo.

Todos tomaron asiento. Erza y Jellal compartían el sofá con Lucy, Natsu estaba sentado en una silla al lado de ella y Lissana se sentó en el sillón que había enfrente de él. Juvia y Gray, como normalmente, hacían, se sentaron en un cojín en el suelo con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. Estuvieron durante un rato hablando de cómo había sido el viaje de Lissana. Al parecer, la chica había estado durante un año viviendo en Inglaterra por una beca que obtuvo. Estaba estudiando veterinaria y al parecer era de las mejores de su curso.

-¡Lo digo enserio! ¡Aquel día fue horrible! -exclamó Lissana. Todos rieron tras haber escuchado su anécdota.

-Nos alegramos de que estés aquí otra vez -dijo Erza.

-Y yo me alegro de haber vuelto. Os echaba de menos.

Todos le dedicaron una sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando la albina posó su atención en Lucy.

-Y, dime Lucy, ¿eres una nueva amiga de ellos? -preguntó curiosa.

-Ehm... Sí -respondió esta nerviosa. Le daba terror que le preguntasen cosas sobre ella. Aún no estaba preparada para contarles la verdad.

-No pareces muy convencida... -observó Lissana frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Sí! ¡Si lo estoy! -exclamó Lucy nerviosa.

Natsu iba a decir algo, pero Jellal se le adelantó.

-Nos conocemos de la universidad-dijo de pronto. -Hace poco se mudó aquí -hizo una pausa para mirar a Lucy. -¿Verdad?

-S-Sí -asintió esta siguiéndole el juego. No le gustaba mentir, pero tampoco quería decir quién era ella realmente.

-Mmm... Vaya. Y, dime Lucy, antes dijiste que ni Natsu ni Gray eran tu novio. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya tienes uno? -cuestionó Lissana con corazoncitos revoloteándole alrededor.

Esa pregunta para Natsu fue como si un ladrillo le golpease en la cabeza. Miró a Lucy nervioso, pero en vez de verla triste o desanimada la vio serena y tranquila.

-No, qué va -respondió con una sonrisa insegura.

-¡Con lo guapa que eres! ¡No me lo creo! -exclamó la albina disgustada.

-Ejem -Natsu carraspeó. -Dejemos mejor el tema. Dinos tú, Lissana, ¿no has tenido novio en el tiempo que has estado en Londres?

Esta de pronto se quedó callada y borró la sonrisa que tuvo hasta ahora haciendo que todos parpadeasen curiosos. Agachó la cabeza mirando hacia sus muslos y ocultando su cara con los cortos mechones de pelo blanco. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños sobre su regazo y temblaban levemente.

-Eso... -dijo casi en un murmullo. Todos se echaron hacia adelante para oírla mejor. -¡Eso es asunto mío! ¡Co-ti-lla! -saltó de pronto con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios haciendo que todos diesen un suspiro.

-¡Pero si has sido tú la que has empezado! -replicó Natsu.

-Ya, pero yo ya tengo asumido que soy así. Dale gracias a que no soy como mi hermana -repuso.

Natsu ensombreció el rosto.

-Sí... Menos mal -susurró, haciendo que Lissana se echara a reír.

Lucy sonrió mirando a Natsu, que se mostraba algo nervioso. Al parecer, esa hermana de la que hablaban tenía que ser como un demonio para esas cosas. Lissana se percató de cómo Lucy lo miraba y sonrió.

Había visto a esa chica en alguna parte.

-Y, dime Lucy, ¿alguna vez has estado en Londres? -preguntó.

-Ehm... Bueno, sí. He ido -respondió. "...unas cuantas veces", completó en su mente.

-¡Vaya! ¿Estuviste durante el pasado mes de Agosto? ¡Hubo un desfile enorme y fueron personas de todo el mundo!

Lucy abrió los ojos. No. Mierda.

-Es que, verás, me suena muchísimo tu cara y no sé de lo que es. ¿Podría ser que fueras en alguna de las carrozas del desfile o algo? Se me viene a la mente ese día, no sé por qué -continuó Lissana. -Sé que es raro, pero...

-Te equivocas -la cortó de pronto Lucy. Fue un poco arisca. Agresiva incluso. Todos la miraron algo sorprendidos. Suavizó un poco la voz antes de sonreírle y seguir. -Estuve hace mucho tiempo. Más de un año. Es imposible que me vieras allí -continuó.

Lissana parpadeó y se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-Qué raro... -dijo pensativa.

-Bueno, Lissana. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos. Llevamos parte de la tarde hablando y seguro que aún no has pasado a visitar a los demás. Natsu también tendrá cosas que hacer y ya hemos invadido suficiente su casa por hoy -concluyó Jellal levantándose del sofá.

La chica miró su reloj.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Qué tarde es! -exclamó levantándose también. -Aún tengo que hacer visitas -añadió recogiendo su bolso de encima de la mesa.

Los demás también se levantaron dispuestos a irse y Lucy no supo qué hacer. ¿Sería correcto que Lissana supiera que Natsu y ella ahora, de alguna forma, viven juntos? Al fin y al cabo, ya había mentido en muchas cosas. Miró a Jellal, que ya la estaba observando con un gesto tranquilo. Este se acercó y le revolvió el pelo.

-No te preocupes por nada -le susurró y la chica parpadeó.

Jellal le sonrió y se fue dirección a la puerta seguido de Erza, Gray y Juvia respectivamente. Lucy lo siguió con la mirada.

-Lucy, ¿tú no te vas? -preguntó Lissana desde el pasillo.

La muchacha se puso nerviosa sin saber qué decir.

-Es la compañera de piso de Natsu. Así que ella también vive aquí -dijo Jellal mientras se ponía los zapatos en la entrada.

-Vaya, Natsu, ¡pero qué bien te lo montas, ¿eh?! -se burló la albina mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-C-Calla -dijo Natsu molesto mientras se dirigía a la puerta para despedirse de todos.

Lissana volvió a posar su atención en Lucy, haciendo que esta se sintiera aún más nerviosa. La albina ya sentía que la conocía de antes, que la había visto en algún otro lugar. Si bien, dicen que podemos tener hasta dos dobles en el mundo, ella no creía en esas cosas. Estaba segura de que esto era un reencuentro y no un encontronazo casual. Si no se equivocaba, si realmente se conocían de antes, ¿por qué razón estaría mintiendo? Y si era así, ¿los demás también estarían siendo engañados? Eran muchas las dudas que surcaban su mente.

Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Adios, Lucy -se despidió y acto seguido dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la entrada. -Nos volveremos a ver -añadió.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí. Adios, Lissana.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:

-Ya te he dicho que no -suspiró Hibiki por centésima vez desde que comenzó esa conversación.

Estamos en el local Blue Pegasus. Obviamente cerrado. Tienen que limpiar y prepararlo para otra larga noche de fiesta sin control.

-¡Por favor! ¡Realmente lo necesito! -suplicó Loke, que aún llevaba el mismo desarreglado traje que llevaba la noche anterior.

-No puedo pasarte una información así -respondió. -Hice un trato con Jellal y, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Quiero seguir conservando mi cabeza sobre los hombros -esto último lo dijo sintiendo un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

Loke golpeó la barra con la palma perdiendo totalmente su paciencia.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Te tiene amenazado y por esa razón ahora tengo que joderme yo! -exclamó exaltado. Hibiki tan sólo le sostuvo la mirada sin decir nada ni mostrar ninguna expresión en su cara. -¡Muy bien! ¡Conque esas tenemos! ¡Yo también voy a jugar a su juego! ¡Sé cómo amenazarte!

El chico le pelo castaño sintió un sudor frío recorriéndole la nuca.

-N-No te atreverás a...

-¡Oh! ¡Sí que lo haré! -repuso Loke mostrándole una foto en su teléfono móvil. En ella se veía a Hibiki en una actitud melosa, pegajosa e incluso lujuriosa con una chica de pelo morado oscuro.

Trató de quitarle el móvil, pero Loke lo apartó rápidamente. El de pelo castaño lo miró con odio.

-Le enseñaré esta foto a Jenny si no me das ese teléfono, ¿qué te parece?

-Eso es jugar sucio... -dijo Hibiki mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su camisa una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo.

-Si no fueras tan mujeriego, no te chantajearían con estas cosas... -dijo Loke suspirando.

-No eres el más indicado para hablar, ¿o qué es lo que has estado haciendo desde que llegaste aquí? -replicó Hibiki mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y buscaba en sus contactos.

Loke dio un pequeño tumbo y mostró gesto triste.

-Déjame en paz.

-Le rompiste el corazón a aquella chica. No te entiendo, era guapísima -siguió mientras apuntaba un teléfono móvil en la libreta.

El chico tragó con dificultad. De pronto le costaba respirar.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Tú verás lo que haces -arrancó la hoja de la libreta. -Pero como se entere Jellal, se me va a caer el pelo -añadió ofreciéndole el papel sujeto entre sus dedos índice y medio.

-No puedo prometerte nada. Ese tío tiene contactos en todas partes -dijo Loke acercando su mano hacia el papel para cogerlo.

Hibiki apartó la mano hacia atrás de pronto para que este no pudiera alcanzarlo.

-El rencor de una mujer es peor que una tortura sufrida por cien años seguidos. Lo digo enserio, no te metas en arenas movedizas. Ya le has hecho suficiente daño a esa chica -dijo seriamente.

Loke le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes. Cogió el papel de los dedos de Hibiki sin apartarla.

-Jum. Tú verás lo que haces, yo te lo he advertido -afirmó Hibiki apartando la mirada de él y centrándose en limpiar un vaso de tubo con un trapo.

-Muchas gracias por tu generosidad -dijo burlón Loke antes de echar a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

-No me vaciles, capullo -se despidió el otro con una sonrisa ladeada dibujada en sus labios.

Loke salió al exterior del local y aspiró un poco de aire antes de mirar el papel que le dio Hibiki.

-Esta vez no cometeré errores. No volveré a huir de ti, Lucy -susurró para sí con una imagen de la chica en su mente. -No seré un cobarde.

Entrecerró los ojos con fastidio para leer las letras del nombre del propietario de aquel número de teléfono.

_Natsu Dragneel_.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:

-¡Esto está riquísimo, Lucy! -exclamó Natsu entusiasmado mientras masticaba un trozo de carne.

-Le he añadido mi toque especial -dijo Lucy guiñando un ojo. -Me alegro de que te guste.

Ya era de noche y ambos se encontraban cenando en la pequeña mesa de la cocina uno enfrente del otro.

-¡Me encanta! Echaba de menos comer cosas comestibles... -dijo emocionado.

"¿Se puede saber qué clase de cosas comía antes?", se preguntó Lucy sintiendo frío.

-Y pensar que a partir de ahora comeré este tipo de cosas... ¡Voy a llorar de la felicidad! -exclamó el chico sintiéndose en una nube.

-Exageras... -murmuró Lucy por lo bajo mirando su comida con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Ni mucho menos! -discrepó tragando el último bocado de su filete. -Estoy deseando ver lo que toca mañana -añadió recogiendo su plato y llevándolo al fregadero.

-Déjalo, ya recojo yo. Tú ve a ducharte -sonrió Lucy. Luego iré yo.

-Oh. Vale. Necesito una duchita pero ya... -dijo deslizando sus pies por el suelo hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Lucy sonrió a ver su actitud algo infantil. "Parece contento", pensó.

Y realmente lo estaba. Había cenado una comida deliciosa. Y solo el pensar que aquella rubia cocinaría para él a partir de ahora lo ponía mucho más feliz. Incluso si no cocinara lo estaría. ¿Y quién no? Vivir con la persona que te gusta era perfecto.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, se apoyó contra ella y soltó un profundo suspiro. "Ojalá esto durase para siempre...", pensó con una sonrisa boba.

Fue en ese momento cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo miró.

-¿Numero desconocido...? -se preguntó. Descolgó intrigado. -¿Dígame?

-¿Natsu Dragneel? ¿La-persona-que-me-ahorrará-una-cirujía-estética-h aciéndome-gustosamente-una-cara-nueva? -se escuchó burlonamente a través del auricular.

Natsu enseguida supo de quién se trataba. Sonrió apretando los dientes recordando lo sucedido esa misma mañana en el parque.

-El mismo. ¿Quieres pedir cita? -le vaciló.

Loke rió.

-Exactamente.

-Ooooh... Bien, dime lugar y hora -no perdonaría a ese capullo.

-Veo que no tienes la agenda muy ocupada, doctor.

-Por ti hago un hueco donde sea. Eres mi cliente número uno -dijo sonando lo más irónico posible.

-Eso me halaga -dijo Loke. Hizo una pausa para añadir algo cambiando la voz completamente a una seria. -Ven al parque Fairy ahora mismo. Te espero en la fuente -y colgó.

Natsu despegó el móvil de su oreja y lo miró enfadado.

-Vayamos preparando la anestesia.

Estaba cabreado. Tanto que ni la misma Erza podría hacerle frente en ese momento.

La puerta del cuarto de Natsu se abrió violentamente. Lucy dio un pequeño respingo desde la cocina y miró hacia esa dirección viendo salir al chico con una chaqueta negra puesta. Parpadeó.

-¿Vas a salir? -preguntó tímidamente. Hace poco parecía poder volar de la alegría y ahora se encontraba con ese humor, ¿acaso era bipolar?

Natsu la miró durante unos segundos en los que estuvo debatiéndose internamente si sería correcto o no decirle la verdad. Después de una leve reflexión escogió la mejor opción.

Relajó el gesto.

-He olvidado una cosa que tenía que comprar para la clase de mañana -respondió al fin girando la cara hacia el pasillo.

Lucy enarcó una ceja.

-Pero si mañana es sábado...

-Lo sé, pero es mejor que lo compre antes de que se me olvide -excusó echando a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

La chica se dirigió también hacia el pasillo y se paró antes de atravesarlo completamente.

-Son las once, no creo que a estas horas haya nada abierto, ¿no?

-Sé donde hay una tienda de 24 horas. Iré allí -contestó cortante mientras se ponía sus zapatillas.

Lucy mostró un gesto preocupado. Algo no andaba bien. El pelirrosa se levantó y giró el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó insegura. No le gustaba nada aquello.

-¡NO! -exclamó el chico alzando la voz girándose hacia ella, haciendo que diera un tumbo asustada.

La muchacha no supo qué decir. Se encontraba con las dos manos cerradas en un puño a la altura de su pecho y sus ojos abiertos como platos. Temblaba. Aquello le hizo recordar los gritos que recibía en casa.

Natsu fue consciente entonces de lo que hizo. De pronto relajó sus expresión y miró al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior. No tendría que haberle gritado así. Se giró de nuevo con el corazón encogido y abrió la puerta.

-No tardaré. Espérame aquí -dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara saliendo de allí.

Cerró la puerta dejando a Lucy inmóvil, sin apenas cambio en su rostro. Miró a suelo entristecida sintiendo ganas de llorar.

"¿Qué está pasando?".

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:

-Lissana, el baño está listo -se oía desde el piso de abajo.

-Luego voy, Mira-nee. Dile a Elfman que entre primero -gritó la chica sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador.

Llevaba ahí desde que terminó de cenar. ¿Por qué razón? El desfile que vio el verano pasado. Había visitado muchas páginas webs, pero en ellas tan sólo había imágenes y poca información relevante sobre el acontecimiento.

-Lucy... ¿realmente estuviste ahí? -murmuró concentrada sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Eventos, organizadores, invitados... Quería saber cosas como esa. No algo tan estúpido como cuántos kilos de confeti se gastaron.

Hizo click en otra web y un título apareció en grande: "Festival del Sol". Bajó hasta llegar a un texto que había después de muchas sobre el mismo.

"Fue el más asombroso de los últimos 20 años...", "...incluso importantes políticos fueron a visitarlo...".

Esto seguía siendo información inútil. Lissana suspiró exasperada echándose en su silla hacia atrás. Rodó el scroll del ratón por última vez y una imagen apareció en la pantalla.

Una foto.

Una foto en la que salía Lucy.

Acercó rápidamente la cara a la pantalla del ordenador con los ojos muy abiertos. Abrió levemente la boca. Sí, ¡sí! ¡SÍ! ¡Lo sabía! Inconfundiblemente era Lucy. Estaba en una carroza vestida con un elegante vestido de color azul con una flor puesta con un alfiler en el pecho y el pelo recogido en un bonito peinado adornado con flores blancas naturales.

Entonces lo recordó.

_Aquel día ella miraba fascinada el desfile entre la multitud. De pronto, una ráfaga de viento se llevó el sombrero que vestía cayendo en mitad de la calle. Ella trató de ir a por él y salió a la carretera, pero una carroza estaba apunto de arrollarlo y no llegaría a tiempo. Se paró en seco fuera de las vallas de seguridad. Lo miró con pena, ese era su sombrero favorito._

_Fue entonces cuando la carroza se paró y de ella bajó una chica. Lissana apartó la vista del sombrero y vio cómo se acercaba a este agachándose cuidadosamente a cogerlo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida sin saber bien qué hacer. La muchacha lo sacudió un poco mientras se acercaba a ella y se lo ofreció son una sonrisa en los labios. La albina no podía apartar la vista de ella. Era imponente. Bella. No sabía qué decir. Estaba sin palabras._

_-Es un sombrero muy bonito. Sería una pena que lo perdieras -dijo una dulce voz a través de sus labios pintados._

_Lissana lo cogió con las manos temblorosas. Bajó la cabeza hacia el suelo muerta de la vergüenza._

_-G-G-Gracias. No volveré a ser tan descuidada -tartamudeó con su cara como un tomate. _

_La rubia sonrió y se acercó a ponerle una flor que tenía clavada en el vestido con un alfiler al lazo del sombrero. Lissana la observaba sin pestañear._

_-Eso espero -cuando terminó la acción volvió a mirar a la albina. -Feliz día del festival del Sol -sonrió radiantemente antes de dar la vuelta para volver a subirse la carroza con la ayuda de uno de sus guardaespaldas._

_Lissana la observó irse durante unos segundos boquiabierta sin perder el sonrojo en sus mejillas y se inclinó._

_-¡M-Muchas gracias! -exclamó agarrando fuertemente el sombrero._

_-¡Viva la Corporación Heartfilia! -se oyó gritar entre la multitud._

_-¡VIVA! -le siguieron varias voces._

Lissana abrió los ojos como platos. Acercó su mano temblorosa al ratón del ordenador y bajó un poco la página. Se quedó muda al leer el pie de foto.

"_Lucy Heartfilia_".

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:

Lo mataría.

Sí, eso es. Lo mataría.

Desde el mismo momento que supo de su existencia ya tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Natsu caminaba dando grandes zancadas por el parque Fairy Tail. Las pocas personas que se encontraban a aquellas horas en la calle se apartaban a su paso. Irradiaba un aura de maldad y oscuridad absoluta.

¿Qué se supone que quería ese cabronazo? ¿No tuvo ya suficiente? ¿Aún quería hacerle más daño a Lucy?

Oh, era afortunado por haber tenido el conocimiento de llamarlo a él, porque si la llega a llamar a ella la paliza sería tal que no lo reconocerían ni por el ADN.

Finalmente llego a la pequeña plaza de la fuente del parque y enfureció aún más su rostro al ver a ese desgraciado sonreírle desde allí con las manos en los bolsillos. Se paró en seco justo en frente, a unos dos metros de distancia.

Le iba a hacer tragar la farola que veía justo detrás de él. O mejor aún, bajarle los pantalones y clavarle el culo en uno de los caños de la fuente. ¡Mejor todavía! Las dos cosas a la vez.

-Hola, doctor. ¿Me explica cómo va a ir la operación? -saludó Loke.

-Claro. Primero te tiraré a la fuente para congelarte, luego te sacudiré el agua a patadas, después te ataré a una farola para usarte de saco de boxeo, te arrancaré las uñas una a una y finalmente haremos una preciosa visita a una tienda de cuchillos después de haberte hecho tragar un imán -respondió Natsu con una sonrisa forzada.

Loke rió.

-Vaya por dios. Parece una operación complicada -ironizó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, mamonazo? -preguntó Natsu cortante. Ya estaba harto de tanta tontería.

-A Lucy -respondió rápidamente, sin dudarlo y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. El pelirrosa lo miró con gesto disgustado. -Y no te imaginas cuánto -añadió ahora con un gesto serio.

-¡No me jodas! Has pasado de ella como te ha dado la gana, ¿y ahora me vienes con eso?

-Nunca lo entenderías -dijo Loke apartando la vista.

-¡Me la sopla! ¡Le has hecho mucho daño! -exclamó Natsu enfadado. -¡No te acercarás más a ella!

Loke no respondió. Seguía mirando a la nada evitando el gesto del chico.

-¿Y tú vas a evitarlo? -preguntó volviendo a mirarle.

-¡Pues sí! -respondió efusivamente. Loke soltó una carcajada.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-¿¡Quieres comprobarlo!? -exclamó acercándose peligrosamente hacia él. El chico rió irónicamente.

-La conocerás de hace pocos días, ¿y ya te desvives así por ella? -cuestionó. Natsu apretó los puños. -No es para menos. A mí me pasó igual. -El pelirrosa no apartaba la vista de él. -Ese pelo, esos ojos, esos labios, ese cuerpo... -numeró tratando de provocarlo. -Sobre todo ese cuerpo. Aunque... pufff... ¿tú qué sabrás? Ni siquiera lo habrás probado.

Natsu no pudo más y le propinó un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda. Cayó al suelo notando el sabor férreo de la sangre. Rió mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Sabes lo excitante que es acariciarlo, Natsu? Claro que no -continuó volviendo a mirarlo, sonriendo, como si el golpe no le doliera. Natsu se puso encima de él. Iba a matarlo. -Pero lo que me la ponía más dura era escuchar cómo gemía mi nombre. "Loke, Loke..." -añadió.

-¡Cállate, cabronazo! -gritó Natsu dándole otro puñetazo. -¿¡Eso es lo único que echas de menos de ella!? ¡Despojos humanos como tú no deberían haber nacido siquiera! ¡Ella ha llorado! ¡Está sufriendo muchísimo por ti! ¡Si algo realmente me da pena de ella es ver que su vida se ha hundido por un miserable cabrón que no respeta a las mujeres como tú!

Fue entonces cuando sintió cómo Loke le daba un puñetazo haciéndole caer de espaldas.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! -gritó puniéndose ahora él encima de Natsu. -¡No sabes lo que es estar ahogándote sin saber que hacer! ¡Sentir cómo eres separado de ella sin tener la certeza de si la volverás a ver! ¡No sabes lo que es sentir que te falta el aire cada vez que eres consciente de que no podrás estar siempre a su lado! ¡No sabes lo que es ver cómo tu mundo se desmorona por el simple hecho de amarla! ¡No sabes lo que es tener que escoger entre un futuro brillante y ella! ¡No lo sabes, estúpido! ¡NO SABES NADA!

Sintió un golpe en su barriga y cayó de espaldas delante de Natsu. Este se levantó y lo cogió por la camisa.

-¡ES CIERTO QUE NO SÉ NADA! ¡PERO NO PERDONARÉ A QUIÉN LA HAGA LLORAR!

-¡Sólo quieres aprovecharte de ella!

-¡No me compares contigo!

Y así comenzaron a llover los golpes. Cada vez más amargos y dolorosos.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:

Acariciarla y notar la suavidad de su piel era lo más placentero del mundo.

Notar cómo sus manos revolvían su pelo sacaba sus instintos más salvajes.

Besar sus labios lo hacían sentir que era capaz de volar.

-Erza... -susurró para luego volver a la feroz batalla que se debatían sus lenguas.

La chica comenzó a quitarle la camiseta mientras este levantaba su falda acariciando el muslo. La pelirroja gimió al sentir el tacto de los dedos de su novio. Se abrazó a su cuello para sentirlo más cerca de ella. Jellal se dispuso a desabrochar el sujetador de la chica con sumo cuidado.

Así eran ellos. Tan pasionales y lujuriosos en "aquellos" momentos. Ni nadie ni nada los podían privar de esos instantes. Bueno, nada excepto un teléfono móvil.

El dichoso aparato comenzó a sonar y ambos se posicionaron encima del sofá.

-¿Quién será a estas horas...? -suspiró Erza fastidiada.

-Cógelo, tiene que ser importante -dijo Jellal levantándose de encima de ella.

La chica se incorporó fastidiada mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzar su teléfono móvil.

-¿Diga...? -preguntó desinteresada y con algo de cabreo.

-Eh... ¿Erza? -una voz inconfundible se oyó a través del teléfono. -Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?

-¿Lucy? -exclamó levantándose de golpe quedando sentada en el sofá. Nunca había recibido una llamada de la rubia y aquella le parecía no traer nada bueno, sonaba preocupada. -No, tranquila. ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó suavemente, dejando de lado la razón por la que estaba mosqueada.

-V-Verás... -comenzó. -Natsu salió hace una hora a comprar algo y aún no ha vuelto.

-¿Natsu? -repitió. Jellal parpadeó mirando a su novia. Algo no iba bien.

-Sí. Parecía alterado -respondió con la voz quebrada. -Pensé que tú podrías saber algo. Lo he llamado pero se ha dejado el móvil aquí.

La pelirroja miró a Jellal con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos segundos. Este enseguida supo lo que quería la chica y enseguida se puso su camiseta y fue a por otra para ella.

-Espéranos, Lucy. Vamos allí ahora mismo. Cálmate, ¿vale? -le dijo y un sollozo se escuchó tras la línea.

-Está bien.

Erza colgó el teléfono.

-¿¡Dónde estará ese idiota a estas horas!? -exclamó enfadada llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Tranquilízate. Toma -Jellal le ofreció una camiseta azul marino y su chaqueta. Él ya estaba vestido. -Lucy nos está esperando.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:

Ambos jadeaban. Ambos pechos subían y bajaban. Ambos trataban de aspirar todo el aire que pudieran antes de devolver a la carga.

Natsu miraba hacia el cielo. Tenía su cara llena de magulladuras y golpes y su labio inferior sangraba. Desvió la vista hacia el sujeto que tenía tumbado justo al lado de él.

Sentía que lo odiaba.

Loke volvió la vista hacia su contrincante y apretó los dientes. Su cara estaba igual o peor que la de Natsu y sentía su estómago arder de todos los golpes que recibió.

Se incorporó puniéndose de rodillas y trató de coger al pelirrosa de la sudadera. Este rápidamente lo evitó cogiendo sus brazos y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, cayendo así de espaldas al suelo.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, pero aquello aún no había terminado.

Natsu se posicionó encima de él sintiendo cómo le seguía faltando el aire, dispuesto a darte otra tanda de golpes.

-Eres la peor clase de escoria... que he visto... en mi vida -dijo entre jadeos dándole otro puñetazo en la mejilla derecha. Este gimió de dolor escupiendo sangre.

-Tú eres... mucho peor -respondió este. -Sólo quieres arreglarte la vida con su dinero -añadió tras hacer una pausa. -Por eso te acercaste a ella.

Natsu por la camisa y tiró de él fuertemente acercando su rostro cerca de el de él.

-No sé de que hablas... -dijo apretando los dientes.

-Deja de fingir, Dragneel... -acusó Loke tratando de sonreír, pero sus labios le dolían. -Aunque por mucho que te esfuerces nunca conseguirás la corporación de su padre. Sólo eres un plebeyo...

Natsu confundió el rostro.

-¿Qué dices...?

Loke lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? La Corporación Heartfilia. La multinacional presidida por el señor Jude Heartfilia, considerado el dueño de la economía mundial y... -hizo una pausa para tomar algo de aire. El otro chico lo miraba sin comprender nada. -... el padre de Lucy -finalizó.

Natsu abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Qué...?", pensó sin todavía asimilarlo. Sus manos flojearon y soltó el agarre la camisa de Loke, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza en el suelo.

-Me estás... vacilando... -dijo sumido en una total confusión levantándose de encima de él.

-Agh... -se quejó Loke por el golpe. -Piensa lo que quieras... Parece que es cierto que no lo sabías -sonrió tratando de incorporarse. -Realmente eres estúpido.

Natsu no lo escuchaba, miraba al suelo juntando piezas. Lucy siempre le pareció misteriosa y no hablaba mucho sobre ella, ¿era esa la razón?. "¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?", se reprochó. Él no estaba muy puesto en el mundo de los famosos, y la política y la economía era algo que no le interesaba demasiado. ¿Pero quién no conocía a Jude Heartfilia, considerado entre la gente como un hipotético "rey del mundo"? Tenía tratos con miles de empresas relevantes y era dueño de casi la otra mitad de las mismas. No había marca, empresa, banco, agencia, cadena de televisión o radio que no estuviese relacionada con el apellido Heartfilia. ¿Enserio se había topado con la hija de semejante hombre? Peor aún. ¿Enserio se había enamorado de ella?

-Ju... Parece que te está costando asimilarlo -rió Loke burlón.

-No puede ser... -susurró Natsu sin salir de su estado de shock.

Loke lo miró seriamente durante unos segundos.

-Por esa razón me alejé de ella -soltó.

Natsu salió de su trance y puso su atención en él.

-De nada sirve que estés enamorado. El poder de su padre pisoteará todo eso. Hará sucios tratos y se encargará de hundirte si le plantas cara -comenzó Loke. -Eso fue lo que hizo conmigo. -cerró los ojos concentrado, recordando todo lo sucedido. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios; una sincera. -Realmente la amo, ¿sabes? Su padre trató de hundir la empresa de mi familia para que me alejara de ella. Era horrible. Aún así decidí que eso no me afectaría y seguiría al lado de Lucy, no me importaba la empresa, tan sólo ella -hizo una pausa para coger aire y borró la sonrisa de su rostro. -Pero la cosa fue a peor. Cayó en bancarrota y se endeudó. Iba a la quiebra. Mis padres cada vez discutían más y estar en casa era un infierno. No sabía qué hacer, sentía que me estaba ahogando. ¿Realmente era tan malo haberme enamorado de ella? -una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha. -Si lo que quería era ampliar aún más su poder contraería matrimonio con ella, al fin y al cabo era lo que más deseaba. Pero no. La empresa de mis padres no era relevante en el mundo de los negocios. Así que, ¿de qué le serviría? -sonrió amargamente. -Era fácilmente comprable con su dinero. Un día ya no pude más y me planté en su despacho. Le pregunté qué era lo que quería que hiciera para volver todo a la normalidad. Él sólo me miró fríamente y me dio unos papeles. "Lárgate lejos, tú nunca has conocido a mi hija", fue lo único que me dijo antes de echarme de allí. -posó la vista en Natsu. -Al día siguiente todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad. Era como si nada hubiera pasado. Aquellos papeles que me dio eran una beca para irme a estudiar aquí. Y así lo hice -finalizó.

Natsu le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos.

-Ahora ya lo sabes -dijo. -Pero no voy a huir otra vez. Me da igual la empresa de mi familia, me da igual todo. Lucharé por ella.

El chico no sabía qué decir. Enterarse de la verdad sobre Lucy lo dejó sin palabras y ahora saber la historia de Loke lo dejó aún más confuso. ¿Qué haría ahora?

-¿Tú también lo harás? -cuestionó el castaño sacándolo de su trance. -Luchar por ella.

Natsu lo miró seriamente y dio media vuelta para irse de allí.

-Ya veo... -dijo Loke.

Se alejó de allí dispuesto a volver a casa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:

Erza se encontraba sentada en el sofá de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados, meditando.

-¿Y dices que se ha ido de pronto? -preguntó tratando de llegar a una conclusión.

-Sí. Dijo que iría a ducharse y entró en su habitación a por ropa, pero cuando salió estaba de mal humor y dijo que se iba a comprar algo que la hacía falta para la universidad -contestó Lucy, que se hallaba sentada en uno de los cojines que había al lado de la mesa.

Jellal las observaba de pie al lado del sofá con los brazos cruzados

-¿Adónde habrá ido ese idiota...? -suspiró Erza tumbándose. -Nos está preocupando a todos. Le daré una paliza en cuanto vuelva.

-Cálmate, Erza. Seguro que tenía una buena razón. No tardará en llegar -dijo Jellal con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Natsu... ¿qué estás haciendo?", pensó

-¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Vamos a salir a buscar a ese idiota! -exclamó levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta con su chaqueta en la mano.

-¡Erza, espera! -Jellal trató de detenerla. Lucy también se levantó y corrió hacia el pasillo.

-¡Tranquila, seguro que no tardará en volver!

-¿Cómo se atreve a irse sin dar una explicación y dejándote sola? ¡Voy a matarlo! -gritó mientras se ponía los zapatos y acto seguido, acercó la mano a pomo de la puerta para abrirla.

Pero esta se abrió sola.

Más bien fue abierta por alguien.

Natsu apareció jadeando con el rostro hinchado y un labio sangrándole. Los nudillos de sus manos estaban despellejados.

Erza se paró en seco sorprendida y Lucy sonrió al verle.

-Natsu -dijo Jellal acercándose con una sonrisa. -Nos tenías preocupados. Otra vez.

El chico lo ignoró y empujó a la pelirroja para avanzar por el pasillo hasta Lucy, mirándola fíjamente.

-¿Qué haces? -replicó Erza.

Natsu también la ignoró y siguió avanzando hasta Lucy, que lo miraba confundida. Le puso las manos sobre sus hombros con el gesto serio. Apretó los dientes.

-¿Enserio te llamas Lucy Heartfilia?

**__****CONTINUARÁ**

**__********:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:*****:**

_**¿Qué pasa, people? :D *saca un escudo de metal y se cubre de las pedradas***_

_**Lo sé, lo siento TwT. Como ya os dije en el capítulo anterior, comenzaban mis exámenes finales y por eso iba a tardar en subir este. ¡Pero nunca imaginé que tardaría tanto! Y, como soy sincera con vosotros os contaré la verdad: **_

_**Acabé mis exámenes hace 3 semanas, sí. Pero, ¿por qué razón a pesar de todo he tardado tanto en actualizar? Porque soy tonta y me pongo nerviosa con las cosas w. Veréis, este año me voy a estudiar fuera de donde vivo y tuve que buscar plaza en algún instituto para ver si me aceptaban. Y hasta que no he visto que me han admitido en uno de los centros no he estado tranquila D; Y como consecuencia, mi inspiración cayó en picado. Llevo estas tres semanas escribiendo el capítulo, pero me atascaba a la mínima. Pero ayer vi que me admitieron y fue como "POWER UP!" y desde ese momento no he dejado de escribir para poder subir el capítulo hoy :D**___

_**Y, bueno, por si os interesa, mis notas han ido geniales n_n Estoy súper feliz disfrutando del verano~~ *w* Seguro que me han ido tan bien por los que habéis rezado por mí. ¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**Una cosa más, como habréis notado este capítulo es más largo que los otros. Vi que el anterior capítulo algunos me decíais que fue muy corto, así que he tratado de compensarlo con este :3 ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Por fin ha aparecido Lissana. Como podéis ver, no es la típica rival de Lucy. Puag, estoy harta de leer fanfics así, por eso en este he querido darle un papel distinto para que caiga bien :3 Aunque, ¿quién sabe lo que pasará? Ju, ju, ju, ju e.e**_

_**Por último, pero no menos importante, las preguntitas~~: ¿Qué hará Lucy ahora que Natsu y los demás han descubierto la verdad sobre ella? **_

_**¡Espero vuestros reviews!**_

_**Un abrazo muy grande a todos y muchas gracias por gastar vuestro precioso tiempo en leer mi cutre-fic y mi triste vida xD**_

_**Bye Bee~ 3 ¡Se os quiere!**_


End file.
